Gundam Wing Generations v2
by keemew2
Summary: An epic series of stories begining with Quatre's mysterious abduction...Sequal to Christmas and Blind Valentine. For those who are curious, I need to make a few changes ona couple of my chapters, sorry for the delay in updates.
1. The Story Thus Far

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

Disclaimer

The following information is cannon, a brief summery of events taken place in a short manga series entitled Blind Target that preluded the Endless Waltz OVA of which will also be mentioned as well as the titles under episode Zero including the back history of all characters majorly and/or minorly involved. Information on Preventer Five, however, is going to be sketchy considering it was never officially finished to begin with. They left off just as the mission was officially starting to let the fans think of the ending themselves. Said ending will may be mentioned during the series in either flashbacks or reflections. I claim no ownership of said mangas and/or OVA's, of which can be found at I do, however, claim thoughts and ideas spawned from said concepts.

With no further ado, the prelude.

**22322**

Part one: The Story Thus Far

**22322**

Shortly after the one year war of 195 life seemed to return to normal, or as normal as life could get anyway.

Hiiro Yui, pilot of the Wing Gundam, returned to the shadows, forever keeping a vigilant eye upon those he chose to protect. Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Deathscythe Hell, lurked in and out of the lives of those he knew he could reach letting them now he still lived when he felt the whim and when he figured Quatre could use a good laugh and otherwise works as a sweeper pilot for the Sheibecker scrap yard. Trowa Barton, pilot of the Heavyarms gundam, returned to the circus, choosing to stay with his 'family' and continuing to help his 'sister' Catherine. Quatre Reberba Winner, heir to the Winner empire and next to unknown pilot of the gundam Sandrock, returned to the world of business and peace, living the life his father had wished for him and trying to restore all that had been nearly destroyed during the war, acting as a minister of peace and goodwill among numerous other titles he received through the years between. Chang Wufei, pilot of the Alt-Long gundam, began teaching a new line of Dragons in the memory of the Dragon Clan, though he was not the true sole survivor (I keep getting mixed signals about this one, I still don't know the truth. I'm just gonna say that there are some members of the dragon clan at his dojo).

And that was the way the world knew them.

Nearly a year after the war all seemed well until a terrorist bomb explosion at the colonial summit meeting took the lives of the current colonial representatives, excluding Quatre Winner whose late arrival just barley saved his life. Later Hiiro Yui thwarted a kidnapping attempt on Relena Dorlian and the reunion of the Gundam pilots officially began as the newest enemy to the peace of the universe reared its ugly head. During the reunion, however, the current secretary of Miss Relena was revealed to be, in fact, working for the enemy, the remnants of the White Fang, who were interested in obtaining the gundam at any cost necessary. (it's best if you go to to read about this, it gives more info and more facts. I suggest, strongly, that you do)

Though the conflict was brief it was significant, the current president of Century Discover Corporation, found to be a key figure in the assassination attempt of Mr. Winner and the kidnapping/assassination attempt on Miss. Dorlian was taken into custody. It was this event in time that sparked the ideal to send the gundams to a final resting place within the suns core. However, before this could occur the young Winner heir was abducted and brainwashed for a brief period of time while a new threat tried to use the gundams to their own agendas which involved a giant asteroid base called Vulkanus. After the brief conflict, however, Quatre R. Winner used this very base to send the gundams careening to the sun once and for all.

It is then that Mariamaia Barton abducts Relena Dorlian, enroute to another political function meeting, to force a declaration of ruler ship. This conflict, occurring on Christmas of 196 and here after referred to as the Eve War, was determined to be the return of Milliard Peacecraft as a newly appointed member of the Preventers task force. It was also in this conflict that the gundams were once again needed and Quatre Winner was forced to retrieve them from their enroute destination before they could reach the core of the sun. Having succeeded and having rescued minister Dorlian, once again, peace seemed achievable as the true brain behind Mariamaia, as well as the true master behind the original operation meteor, Dekim Barton, was finally put to rest. The gundam pilots once again went their own way into peace as Duo returned to the young woman he had met during the one year war, Trowa made his way back to his 'sister' and the circus he had come to know as family, and Quatre returned to space, working with colonial restorations with the aid of his comrades the maganac squadron. Wufei chose to join the Preventers in their just cause of protecting the earths sphere against terrorist actions and Hiiro returned to lurking just within reach of Relena Dorlian, keeping a respectful and watchful eye on the universes best chance for peace.

Four months later on April 8th of 197 Relena Peacecraft (Dorlian) held a party at her castle in the Cinq kingdom whose guest list included Lady Une, Mariamaia Kushrenada, and Dorothy Catalonia. During the party, however, terrorists attacked and took the entirety of the castle over. Chang Wufei, now a full member of the Preventers task force, first thought to go alone and rescue the delegates but by persuasion of offering him 100-200 men for support he agreed only four others would be necessary. Once again the gundam pilots were called into action and thus began the first task for the soon to be formed special task force, Preventer 5. (the end of Preventer 5 was never written, the creator chose to leave it blank for fans to think of one on their own)

(now we reach true fiction from my own two fics Christmas and Blind Valentine)

Precisely one year after the eve wars, during a delegates Christmas party hosted by Relena (Peacecraft) Dorlian, Quatre Winner was injured by an unknown assassin when he came to the aid of Miss Dorlian, both of whom were mistaken at the time for common servants for reasons unknown. The true target, however still remains a mystery.

Two months later during Valentines an event involving Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Relena Dorlian, and Dorothy Catalonia, a sniper was found at a year round carnival in New Cinq. Later that night the brakes were cut in Quarto's convertible and said group wound up in the lake, all involved made their ways home, almost all without a scratch on them. The sniper was assumed to be related to the incident at Christmas and the matter is still being looked into.

And that, in brief, is the story thus far.

**22322**

K2: It is strongly suggested you go to both www. gundam. com and http// hikarikat. /sher /GW /main. html com (URL's have been seperated by spaces because they wouldn't upload otherwise.) to find more information on the above storylines, barring the fictional storylines created by me which you can find here at All information received on the matter of Preventer 5, basically nothing but a really good summery, can be found at White Reflection version 2.0 (second URL) though info on Battlefield of Pacifists, the one in which Quatre was brainwashed is only a tiny entry in the side stories area. For info on that go to the Mech Anime HQ (URL for specific page-http/ www .mahq. net/ manga/gundam /wing/bop. htm which holds an incredible summery. In truth each of these has a real hard time following continuity, but at the same time explains things that happened between series and OVA as well as answers why certain characters made certain decisions, such as Duo's decision to join with Mariamaia. I also strongly recommend reading Christmas and Blind Valentine as well if you choose to continue with G-Wing Gen. There is slight significance to whatever is read in relation to the current fic and it would be extremely wise to get as much info as possible so your head doesn't hurt. I've had complaints in the past.

So yeah!

MK: Read and enjoy, folks! It's gonna be fuuuuun!


	2. Ch1: The kidnapping

K2: for those who do not yet know I have made the decision to place Quatre's birthday on April 2, due to the fact that as far as I know no one really knows the real b-days of the pilots.

MK: Plus, originally, this was put up on her birthday. April 2.

K2: (glares menacingly)

MK: eep!

K2: Also, this isn't too important, but it's about personal preference of transportation regarding each pilot. What I picture them driving. Quatre and Duo both have convertibles, though Duo specifically drives a black mustang. For Quatre, originally he had a fancy red none specific one but I changed it to midnight blue, red being far too cliché for my taste. I accidentally left it none-descript, however, in Blind Valentine, so let's just say that the design is similar to a lotus, yet it has a back seat, though it does not have a brand name like Duo's mustang. That will be explained later on in the epic. Now I see Wufei in nothing less then a Motorcycle and that is that. Duo may ride one too, but he really likes his stang. Trowa isn't allowed to drive. Ever seen him in his gundam? (plus he likes to race) Hiiro drives whatever he feels like.

MK: One more thing.

K2: (exasperated) Kit, please don't start the 'Uncle' routine.

MK: Heh. Sorry.

K2: Anyway. It's about Hiiro's name. No, it is not going to be pronounced Heero. Japanese pronunciation dictates that ee is pronounced 'ay' while ii is pronounced 'E'. Therefore, his name is going to be spelt with ii. Thank you for your time.

MK: That sounded a little rude.

K2: Oh. Er…sorry if it did! ;;

**111break111**

Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my own original ideas unless otherwise noted.

**111break111**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: Of New Types and Space hearts

Ch.1: The kidnapping

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**111break111**

Deep in the hart of the Cinq Kingdom, at a well-known café, a young man sat hunched over his Iced coffee, sipping at it as he waited, nervously, for his companion. His hair, a light blond appearing to be made purely of sunlight, was hidden beneath an almost simple blue cap. Almost simple because it had the words, 'private property' threaded in red lettering on the front. The young man had a habit of nervously pulling on the bill of the cap, hiding his face by leaning on his right hand.

He was dressed casually enough, wearing a white t-shirt with the words 'prized possession' written on it in bold red letters and he wore a pair of blue jeans, sneakers adorning his feet. The only thing leading away form casual was the gray vest he wore over the t-shirt something that seemed to suit him nicely.

The young man quickly looked over his shoulder, towards the door, in hopes that his companion was soon to return, but alas, she was not. Sighing, he went back to staring moodily at the table, his agitation growing by the minute. In truth he really didn't like being out in public, not right now anyway. Especially with his companion, or girlfriend rather. Both he and her, or just one of them, was currently being targeted for assassination, something he personally didn't worry about, but with his girlfriend being involved he didn't want to take any chances. He really didn't want to loose her like he had lost so many pothers in the past. He liked her too much.

He wasn't really supposed to be out here though, and not just because he could be killed at any moment. It was because his workload was piling up again and he had to take care of it, but Dorothy had insisted that they spend some time on the town. As well as insisting he wears the uncomfortable jeans that were bought for him on their first date. Something he really didn't like to wear. He much proffered his usual slacks, a much looser fit, but he somehow manages to allow Dorothy to talk him into these things again.

That was the only thing he wore from that date, however, because she had found a shirt and a hat she wanted him to wear more. The ones he currently wore. She found them funny and said that that was exactly what he was to her. He wasn't sure weather to feel threatened by the idea of being her private property, or touched that she considered him her precious possession and just settled on considering her the same nut bar he had accidentally fallen for. Both way it was weird and he felt it best not to think too much on it.

The one thing he hated the most, however, about going out on the town with Dorothy, had to be the fact that she liked to shop. A lot. She had to go to every store, insisting they at _least_ _window_ shop everywhere. And it was only with some slight relief that she insisted on going off by herself, making him stay put, just so she could get him a surprise for his birthday. Even though he had told her, assured her, he didn't want any fuss about it, but do girls ever listen? No! He should have known not to let her know, but then again when the whole world knew the date of your birthday it was hard to keep it a secret from just one person. He had gotten the same treatment from his sisters when he was growing up, still did. But the point was, girls never listen. Especially strong-headed girls like Dorothy. What's worse is her assistance on not having bodyguards during the whole trip. She had a way of looking at him that made him jelly up in front of her. It was getting very bothersome, but she knew how to work him nowadays.

What was he saying? They've only been going out for a month and a half!

But it somehow seemed longer though...

A lifetime. A lifetime of pure bliss. Walks in the park. Firelight relaxation. Romantic idealologies from two young minds holding true to their shared dreams.

Except one dream of a glorious death in battle that no longer existed within her.

The sound of the little bell tingling grabbed his attention, the bell that sounded every time a new customer entered the building. Hoping it was his darling Dorothy he turned his head expectantly but was disappointed when he saw someone else instead. And then he did a double take when he realized whom it was that was standing there.

Long chocolate brown hair pulled back into a three foot long braid, a black t-shit and a pair of faded blue jeans. He always had the same cocky look about him, a charismatic smile, talkative nature, and always, _always_ had a way to make you laugh, though you never, _ever_ wanted to make him mad. Duo Maxwell.

Standing up only slightly the young man lifted his cap off his eyes and made a little wave, trying to catch Duo's attention. It seemed to work as Duo spotted him and grinned. He popped back outside for a moment only to resurface, pushing someone else inside.

Trowa Barton, standing a full six feet tall with shaggy brown hair falling down the left side of his face in what many referred to as a unibang. He was wearing his usual green turtleneck and a pair of jeans just like Duo yet not as faded. Both men had a coat in their hands, the weather choosing to be pleasantly warm for an early April day.

At first Trowa was being resistant of Duo but when he saw who it was at the table, waving at him, he quickly walked forward, leaving Duo to regain his balance before he fell over. The look on Trowa's face was a little displeased and the blond sat back down with a resigned feeling, knowing he was in for a lecture.

"What are you doing Quatre?" Trowa asked sternly, "You're not supposed to be alone in public."

"I'm not." Quatre replied softly as Duo reached them.

"Hey Quat, watcha doin' here?" he pulled up a chair from another table, turned it backwards, and sat down with his arms resting on the back. "Don't you have someone trying to shoot you?"

His blunt statement caused Quatre to immediately pull the hat a little lower, irritation at his predicament growing even more steadily which he showed with a rather undignified huff.

"Yes Duo, please don't remind me. It's become very annoying living life with a target on your back and it's enough just to keep Dorothy from going stir crazy. As it is, this is her idea, not mine."

"Really?" Duo asked. His question was a little more focused on the implication that Dorothy might be living with him. Or was he reading too much into it?

"Yes, and with no bodyguards, nonetheless!" Quatre hissed irritably

"Why does _that_ bother you?" The confused brunette asked, "_You_ don't need any."

"I may not, Duo." Quatre replied as he set his head on the table, "But Dorothy I'm not so sure about."

This statement forced Trowa and Duo both to exchange a glance, both thinking the same thing.

"Uh, Quat," Duo began hesitantly, "not to remind you or anything but...this _is_ the girl that stabbed you with a sword, right? I don't think she needs bodyguards."

Quatre gave Duo a look, slightly pained, slightly irritated, that suggested he not mention that again.

"I wasn't fighting her for keeps." Quatre snapped as Trowa whapped Duo upside the head, "I can't rightly attack a woman without holding back."

Duo rubbed his head where Trowa smacked it and frowned. "Still don't think she needs one dude."

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Quatre asked, perking his head up suspiciously. "Together no less."

Trowa and Duo exchange a brief glance, then looked back at Quatre. Quatre continued to look at them suspiciously and Duo grinned.

"Totally not what you think Quatre." Duo stated

"Yeah?" Quatre asked softly, "What am I thinking?"

"Your thinking…uhh…that Trowa and I are…."

"Keeping an eye on me." Quatre finished, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous. I'm eighteen!"

"Actually-." Duo began, but Quatre cut him off.

"I don't care if I only turned eighteen today Duo, I'm still an adult. I've been an adult for longer then I care to think! And I can take care of myself too! Besides, I'm older then both of you."

"By months." Duo stated, "And I just use that date as my birthday so Hilda will back off, I have no clue when my real birthday is! And that's not-."

"What? The point? Then what is?"

"Quatre, we're not here to watch over you like a child." Trowa stated, "You know that is the last thing I would ever do."

Quatre crossed his arms, not quite convinced. Duo's grin broadened.

"Yeah, we're here for an entirely different reason."

Quatre looked at Duo, his eyebrow raised, then at Trowa who was staring at him, then back to Duo. Duo, for some reason, was watching Trowa with that same grin on his face.

And then Quatre realized something. He looked back over at Trowa, his eyes widening slightly as he saw redness cross over Trowa's cheekbone. It was something Quatre had never, not once, seen on his best friend before.

"Trowa?" He asked, awestruck by the idea, "Are you blushing? Why?"

"Because _he's_ the reason we're here" Duo stated, cocky as usual, "Well, sorta. You see, I know he wants to know more about my friend."

"Your friend?" Quatre asked curiously. Thinking for a moment Quarter turned to Trowa. "You mean that girl you saw at the carnival?"

"Yeah." Duo cried, "It's hilarious! She's been bothering him since he met her! Something about the way she looks, so he called on me!" Duo was grinning from ear to ear now, watching the usually stoic pilot blush more and more with each word. Quatre felt sorry for Trowa, especially since he could actually feel his emotions on the subject quite vividly. Trowa was so embarrassed that he couldn't block Quatre from sensing his current emotions. Duo was having fun watching this. Quatre was irritated.

"Duo, please quit bothering Trowa by doing that." Quatre stated darkly, "It obviously makes him quite uncomfortable." Duo looked at Quatre and his smile faded when he saw Quatre was not smiling at all.

"Sorry." Duo muttered, rather put out. "Man, you don't have much fun, do you?"

"Depends on what you mean by fun." Quatre replied.

Duo grinned again at what he thought was an interesting suggestion "I get ya."

Quatre, though, eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think you do." The blond muttered. It was then that a thought struck him. "Trowa, I thought the circus left for the L2 colony a month ago. What are you still doing here?"

"I left with them." Trowa replied flatly, "But I came back when I received a call from Duo saying he had an answer to my problem." Trowa gave Quatre a look that suggested he didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Oh, I see." Quatre replied, a small smile coming to his face.

BANG 

Quatre jumped, knocking his iced coffee over, and caused both Trowa and Duo to jump as well. All three of them went for guns that weren't there and looked around quickly. Quatre, the most affected by the noise, spotted a little girl crying as her mother tried to comfort her, telling her she'd by her a new balloon if she finished her lunch.

Hearing a chuckle Quatre turned to see Duo, still a touch nervous, sliding into his chair again as he turned it sideways. He patted Quatre on the back, a motion of comfort, and rubbed the back of his own neck as he leaned against the back of the chair.

"A little jumpy there Quatre?" Duo asked

"You seem a touch rattled as well Duo." Trowa replied as he sat back down, glaring at the remains-offending balloon.

"Yeah, well…watching Quatre die once is enough for me, thank you very much." Duo stated with a wave of his hand.

"You never _saw_ me die." Quatre replied stiffly, "You just a building blow up, there is a difference."

"Yeah, a building you were in, or at least supposed to be in. Either way, far as I knew you were toast, along with everybody else in the building."

"I think its time to change the subject Duo." Quatre whispered, still feeling strongly about the incident. It wasn't easy to get over an event like that when the true target of the bomb was yourself. And now it was like the whole thing was happening all over again only this time he didn't know if the target was himself, or Dorothy.

He hoped it was himself.

"What are you three doing here?" A familiar strong voice stated dubiously, "And why do each of you look as if you've just had a heart attack?"

Quatre turned around to see a very unlikely pair standing behind him, one of which was quite curious. The unlikely pair, one being a tall Chinese boy with black hair tied back into a tight ponytail, the other a stony-faced Japanese boy unkempt brown hair. They both wore t-shirts; though the Chinese boy wore white the Japanese boy wore blue. One had slacks while the other wore jeans and they both had a jacket on. Quatre found it quite strange to see them both together at one time.

"You in particular Winner." The strength in the voice of the Chinese, Wufei Chang to be exact, developed a slight edge as he spoke and Quatre had a feeling he was about to receive a lecture right after he already narrowly escaped one already. "You know full well we have yet to discern the identity of-."

"Believe me Wufei," Quatre interrupted irritably, "I would not be here if it was not for Dorothy."

"M'Thinks the lady is getting a touch o' the hey fever, she is." Duo joked, "And dragging dear ol' Quatty along with 'er."

Quatre pushed at an ice cube with the straw he'd been using, the spillage of iced coffee still all over the table.

"Just because it's my birthday she wanted to get me out of the manor and do something special, yet she tells me to stay here while she goes out alone where I can't even keep an eye on her." He grumbled

"Hey, o silent one, you gonna make a comment too?" Duo asked the glowering form of Hiiro Yui.

Looking up Quatre noticed that not only was Hiiro indeed glowering, but also his glower seemed to be centered on Trowa who received the glare gracefully and pretty much ignored it.

Quatre sighed, understanding what it was about, and rubbed at his right temple. It was a sort of sore subject with the stoic cynic. He had been unable to protect Relena because she was attempting to play matchmaker, getting Quatre and Dorothy to release their feelings out loud. She had managed to drag Trowa with her, mainly because Trowa was the closest person to Quatre and it was a sort of blind double date. While it had been either Quatre or Dorothy that was originally targeted by the assassin Relena still happened to be in the same vehicle when Quatre's brakes went out and they all wound up in the lake. In the end she had wound up with a rather high fever and Hiiro, apparently still hadn't gotten over the fact.

"Hiiro, do you insist on acting as if that whole evening had been Trowa's fault when you know very well it was _Relena's_ idea in the first place?" Of course, Hiiro ignored him. "Fine, will you at least sit down?"

Hiiro seemed to consider the matter for a moment, but eventually took a seat.

"So, what are you two doing here anyway?" Duo asked them, "And I mean together, 'cause I know ya pretty much live in the area."

"So to speak." Wufei replied as a waiter started to pass by. He stopped, however, and asked if they wanted a larger table, also offering to clean the mess up.

"Actually, we're not staying long." Duo replied, "We're just keeping our friend company until his girlfriend gets back."

"I see." The waiter replied pleasantly, "And would you like drinks while you wait?"

"Go ahead guys." Quatre said with a smile. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, his keys falling to the floor as he did, and set it on the table. "It's on me."

"In that case," Duo began with a grin, "I'll take a double latte espresso with two shots caramel and mint."

"Just tea for me, thank you." Trowa stated. He bent down, picked the key ring off the floor, and set it on the table before adding, "A nice rosemary if you have any."

"Nothing for me." Wufei stated with a baleful glance at Duo.

"Hey, he offered Wu." Duo defended himself.

Hiiro remained silent.

"I'll be back with those orders shortly, as well as a towel for this, uh…mess."

"Could you please bring me another iced coffee while you're at it?" Quatre asked softly, "Since I was unable to finish this one, that is."

"Of course, and it will be free of charge."

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly!" Quatre replied, "Just add it to the bill, thank you."

The waiter left and Duo looked expectantly at Wufei.

"You were saying Wu-man?"

Wufei ignored Duo and focused his attention on Quatre, who was playing with another ice cube. The anger that was currently bottled within Wufei seemed to focus on the minor irritation and began to gain heat. Catching onto the unbridled flare Quatre looked up, his brow furrowed.

"Wufei?" Quatre asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Surprised, though not showing it, Wufei shook his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

Quatre continued to stare at Wufei and answered his query. "I'm not sure, you just seem…."

"Wufeeei." Duo prodded Wufei's shoulder and the 18 year old had to use every bit of training he had to keep from punching to irritating brunette.

"Business." Wufei hissed, "Work related business that does _not_ involve you."

Duo closed his mouth as he was about press the issue.

"We just came back from the main office located here in town."

Quatre, still sure that something was bothering Wufei, couldn't seem to take his eyes off the other teen and continued to watch him, as if he could reap the answers from his very soul if he stared long enough.

"If you really want to know what's going on," Wufei continued as the waiter returned to clean up the mess on the table. At the same time he placed a tray with three drinks and two waters down. "You could always join, officially join, the Preventers."

"Naw, I got a job working with Hildy. 'Sides, if I drop out now she'll kill me. That's the last thing I need from her right now…."

"Hiiro, I understand." Trowa stated suddenly, seemingly tired of the continuous glare trying vainly to dig daggers into him, "However, it _was_ Relena's fault. Forcefields aren't exactly abundant in this day and age. She specifically stated that she cleared the evening with you to begin with."

"Apparently she didn't." Hiiro replied, not surprised in the least by the amount of words Trowa had used in one given time. Neither was Quatre, though both Duo and Wufei were a little surprised. They had both thought he'd already used his quota for words that day.

"All she said was she was going out for the evening," Hiiro continued, "and that Dorothy would be accompanying her. She said it was dinner and that she would be home a little late. She said nothing about returning _to Quatre's_ past two, nor did she say anything about taking a swim. And she especially said nothing about going a date with you."

"It wasn't a date." Trowa replied evenly, his green eye flashing.

Duo and Wufei were watching the stoic argument between the two most stoic members of their little group, though Quatre ignored them. He was still focused solely on Wufei, as if in a trance. There was defiantly something there, some sort of emotion that he was trying to suppress. Confusion? Was that what was causing the anger?

And then the anger flared up, startling Quatre out of his trance. A trance he just now realized he had accidentally placed himself into. And then Quatre realized, with a horror, just what it was he had done to Wufei.

"What do you think you are doing?" Wufei was staring dead center at Quatre, his eyes flashing dangerously at the young blond.

Quatre shook his head slowly, horrified with himself. "I'm…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear! I don't' know how it happened!"

Wufei slammed his fist down on the table, Trowa, Hiiro, and Duo looked at them in confusion.

"No excuses!" Wufei hissed, "You, of all people, should not do things like that, should not _allow_ yourself to do things like that! My business is of no concern to you!"

"It was an accident! Wufei, I'm-."

"Winner, take your responsibility like a man! Just because you are able does not mean you can on your own whim!" Wufei was standing now though he managed to keep his voice low enough. His eyes were accusatory at the apologetic Quatre and he was far too angry to see Quatre's meek expression. His anger over the last few weeks, his irritations regarding Sally, his workload, and numerous other irritations were boiling over and finally breaking through and flowing onto the wrong target. However it was his next words, however accidental in their wording, as they were, that he regretted the moment he said them. "Stay out of my head or you will sincerely regret the consequences Winner! Stay out of my head, my life and business! It sickens me at the very thought!"

The moment Quatre's stricken face turned pale Wufei realized just what it was he had said. The Chinese dragon warrior mentally cursed himself, knowing full well the emotional capacity of his comrade, and sat down knowing the irreparable damage had already been done.

Quatre took a steady breath, kept his eyes even with his friends, and slowly stood. "I do take responsibility for my actions." He murmured softly, "I am truly sorry I invaded, I…I do not know how it happened. I'm sorry."

Quatre turned his back on his shell-shocked companions and walked swiftly away, not wanting any of them to see the mortification that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. The moment the door chimes sounded, however, it was like the sound had signaled some sort of start as Duo rounded on Wufei with a deadly look of anger on his face.

"What the heck was that all about?" he demanded furiously.

His outburst, far louder then Wufei had been towards Quatre, drew stares from other customers but they were ignored by the outraged brunette. Wufei, however, couldn't ignore them and he felt as if their stares were just as accusatory as Duo's outrage was and made him feel even more of a heel, though that only further spurned Wufei's own anger and he lashed out at Duo, Wufei's own sense of justice being brought to question.

"He has no right to invade a person's privacy like that!" Wufei hissed, "I don't care if he was paying attention to what he was doing or not! It is his responsibility to be able to control himself, he needs to learn-!"

"What are you talking about?" Duo cried in frustration, his anger forcing him to rise. "He just asked if you were okay! He was concerned about a friend, you got mad at the kid for that?"

"No, I did not-"

"What is your problem dude? I thought you actually liked him!"

"I admit that I do hold a high respect for him!" Wufei defended himself, "He just needs to learn-!"

"Shut up both of you!"

Both Duo and Wufei looked quickly at Trowa who had just slammed his own fist onto the table to get their attention, as if him shouting at them hadn't already done that. He was now glaring at both of them and when he spoke it was calm and precise, each word emphasized separately. "Sit. Down. Now."

Duo sat quickly, wide eyed. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Trowa and it frankly disturbed him. Anger was new. Very new, and he distinctly blamed both Quatre and Catherine for introducing emotions into the usually mysteriously stoic teen.

Wufei seemed to feel the same way as he kept a respectful yet wary eye on Trowa, noting the dangerous tone of voice. Wufei also knew how strong the bond was between Trowa and Quatre and he knew that of any of them, the four of them, it was Trowa you should fear the most if anyone, even one of them, hurt the blond ex-pilot.

"I get it now." Trowa began softly, "Quatre kept it a secret for a reason, though I see you area already aware Wufei."

"Aware of what?" Duo asked suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"Something I would have mentioned had you not continuously yelled at me!" Wufei hissed.

"I'm confused."

"As well you should be." Trowa replied, "But I am going to enlighten you for Quatre's sake but only so you can understand."

Hiiro, now suddenly very interested in the conversation, watched intently, his mind calculating as he thought over what he himself already pieced together.

"What are you getting at?" Duo asked skeptically.

"What I am getting at is that Quatre was right. You _do_ treat him like someone that needs protected, like a child. You just proved that to me at this moment with your own words. Have you ever noticed that you even talk down to him sometimes, as if you were talking to someone five years younger then you?"

"Eh…oops?"

"Oops doesn't fix things for Quatre Duo." Trowa replied, "It's hard to trust someone with your most guarded secret when they act like that, especially when you yourself are far to immature to even understand it."

"Immature?" Duo cried, "How am I immature?"

"Don't ask if you don't' want the truth." Wufei stated bluntly. "Because believe me, you _will_ get it."

Duo crossed his arms with a huff and growled in annoyance, his ear barley catching the well timed screeching of tires before they were speeding past the café. Catching on the sound he turned his head just in time to see it pass and his brows furrowed as a feeling of dread entered his stomach. However, he seemed to be the only one to actually notice it as Wufei jabbed him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Just a second." Duo hissed as he stood, "I think there's trouble."

**111brak111**

Quatre, too immersed in his own musings to pay attention to his surroundings, walked along the sidewalk in a daze. He couldn't help but think about what had happened, how he had blatantly intruded on Wufei's emotions. He had managed to keep his empathy under control ever since it had become strong enough to cause problems, what had made him do this? And why now and why did it have to be Wufei?

Irritated with himself Quatre looked over his shoulder, the café was about a block away now, his car parked in front of it. He let out a heavy sigh and lent against the wall of one of the shops, thinking more on what it was he had done. His hand absently reached into his pocket where his keys should and wallet should have been but when he felt them empty he looked up in surprise. HE had left them on the table. HE knew he couldn't go back for them, not yet anyway. He was sure no one wanted to see him, not after what he had done.

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave." Quatre quoted sadly. _How could I do that to Wufei?_

Quatre felt a tingling at the corner of his eye and rubbed at it. There was no use for tears right now, he had been at fault and that was all there was to it. It hadn't been any of his business and he should have known Wufei would be particularly sensitive to intrusion of any form. He was beginning to feel that Trowa was right, that he should have told the others about his empathy after all.

_It wouldn't have helped._

Quatre was oblivious to the sound of screeching tires until they screeched to a halt before him. Broken from his thoughts Quatre looked at the black vehicle blankly for a moment as the door opened and a man in a black suit stepped out. The moment he looked at Quatre, however, the blond knew he was in trouble. The mans eyes were hard, not cruel exactly, but not friendly either. He was radiating an ominous aura as well and Quatre felt fear rise within himself. He felt something else as well, but it wasn't' coming from, the man in front of him, thank goodness, but it still loomed over head like a threat nonetheless. A dark, sadistic threat that made every fiber of Quatre ring with warning.

His back already pressed against a wall Quatre turned to the side in an attempt to make a break for the café, violence needing to be a last resort, but the man surprised Quatre with a speed he hadn't expected and grabbed the young adult by his wrist.

Acting purely on instinct and training Quatre twisted his own arm, ducked under the linked appendages, and slammed the heel of his hand into his attackers unprotected elbow. A loud crack resulted from the arm and Quatre kicked the others legs out from under him as he cried out in pain. As the suited man rolled the on the ground, his attention fixed on his now broken arm, two more men exited the black car, one of them being the very man his earlier trepidations had come from. Gasping at the sheer amount of contempt radiating off the man Quatre stumbled in his haste to retreat, turning back towards the café. Relief flooded him, however, as he saw Duo standing outside, startled by the struggle before him. Not waiting for an explanation Duo charged.

"Get away from him!" Duo cried as he came to his friend's aid, passing the startled blond and slamming headfirst into the first person he came in contact with. Quatre had to turn aside as Duo whizzed passed him and saw as the man he slammed into fell to the ground, his arms wrapping around Duo and taking him with him to the ground. Quatre, about to help Duo now that there were two instead of one, heard the sound of a gun shot and his hand flew to his shoulder as a sharp burst of pain erupted, then numbed. Feeling, not a bullet but dart sticking out of his arm Quatre turned startled eyes to his wounded shoulder. He slowly plucked it out and felt a wave of dizziness hit, startled that it was working almost immediately. He stumbled into a wall and shook his head. He saw Duo's limp form across from held by his braid, a gun to his head and he began to slide down the side of the stonewall he was clinging too. The world began to slowly spin around him and his head began to pound, the sound of rushing wind all but filling his head as he nearly collapsed. Quatre shook his head again, heard muted words. He saw his friends, they were standing close by but Trowa had a restraining arm blocking Hiiro who looked as if he were about to break his promise to Relena. Wufei, the only one of them aside from Duo who hadn't already swore an oath of pacifism was holding himself in a rigid posture, ready to ready to tear into the first villain that crossed his path.

But Quatre was oblivious, his mind muddled and confused. The cacophony he heard in place of speech patterns was enough to drive him mad and yet he didn't have to bear it for much longer as all around him the world disappeared into a black void.

**111break111**

"What do you mean trouble? Wufei asked skeptically as he watched the paranoid Duo. 

"The car," Duo began, edgy, "didn't you see the car?"

"They run through the streets whenever they think they can get away with it." Wufei replied with a wave of his hand, but Duo's concern seemed to spark something in both Trowa and Hiiro as they too realized what Duo meant. They watched, ready to spring, as Duo exited the café, waiting for some indication of whether the brunettes gut was right or not. And, sure enough, not even two seconds after he stepped outside that a look of furious horror struck his face.

"Leave him alone!" Duo cried before rushing off, not bothering to enlighten his comrades of the situation. This sparked immediate action from the other three as they rushed out of the café, confused but alert, and saw Duo on the ground with a mans arms wrapped around his torso. The man head butted the youth and he rolled away, or tried to at least. The man had stood up in a flash, the sound of a gun had gone off and Quatre seemed to jerk, his arm flying towards his shoulder and Trowa's concentration was torn between Quatre and Duo as he was kicked in the face and sent hurtling towards the wheel of a nearby parked car. Panic surged within Trowa as he saw Quatre begin to stumble and he started forward but then he saw Duo's attacker lift the dazed brunette by his braid, the barrel of a gun slammed into his head and he was and Duo went limp, the man catching him with his arm.

Before Trowa knew it Hiiro's gun was coming out, the tall eighteen year old thrust his arm out to stop him.

"HE has Duo." Trowa stated firmly, "Quatre is in bad shape but we cant' be reckless."

Hiiro growled but kept his hand midway from coming out. Everything had happened so fast, yet it was like it had happened in slow motion. The boys were stunned at how fast these men were, almost faster then themselves, and neither liked it.

The man just stood there, his gun trained on Duo and a look of entertainment on his rather young looking face. HE glanced from them, to the man on the ground taken out before they had gotten there, to the third man that had shot the tranq dart. HE put that gun away and took out another, a real gun this time, and smirked.

"Good, good." HE murmured as he began walking forward. "Now be good boys and put your guns down, no one wants to get hurt now, do they?"

"Do it." Trowa hissed and Hiiro dropped his gun. From behind them the sound of another gun dropped and Trowa glanced at Wufei, the Chinese warrior looked madder then a raging bull.

Trowa was suddenly aware of whisperings and mutterings and he glanced about to see the mid-afternoon shopping crowd watching in fascinated horror. That only further complicated things, it wouldn't due for a crowd of people to realize Quatre was being kidnapped, it would bring up more problems then Lady Relena needed. And worse, people would start a panic thinking that the peace was being threatened once again, considering the last time Quatre went missing it had.

The man who had spoken glanced at the man on the ground several feet behind him but paid him little mind. When he reached the limp form of Quatre he knelt down, lifted the cap off his head and smiled.

"Back up Cole." He murmured, "We got what we came for, let's go."

The silent man holding the gun backed up, his cold hard eyes still trained on the gundam boys, and stopped when he reached their wounded companion. HE kicked him, without looking, and hissed at him, telling him to get up. He stood for a minute, waiting for him to stand, then began to walk over to the car.

"Now funny business you three."

Trowa glanced over at the speaker as he gently lifted Quatre off the ground. It was all he could do to force himself to stay put with Duo's life on the line. HE couldn't handle seeing his best friend taken like that and from past experience he knew no good could come from this.

It all happened fast. The man sprinted for the car, Quatre tucked in his arms. The man with Duo dropped him to the ground and pulled them both in. The man with the broken arm lunged forward and both Hiiro and Wufei had their guns again, shots ringing out, before anyone even blink an eye. The wounded man went down but the black car sped off with Quatre inside.

**111break111**

k2: Eh…I dunno. Is this chapter worse or is it just me?

MK: You won't believe me either way.

k2: That why I am asking the fans Mew.

MK: That means they have to review.

k2: Duh!


	3. Ch2: Where's Quatre

k2: Well, nix that thing I said about Quatre. I hate mixed information, it is seriously irritating! Anyway, I may still continue on that thread anyway, considering the fact I had an idea for the storyline to include it, buuuut….what'd'yu guys think?

Anyway, this chapter being updated today is in regards to **Mousy Coon** for faithful appreciation for my work and helping me to realize how annoying misinformation can really be annoying. I would also like to thank all the other reviewers as well. Thanks again to **Moonjava** (thank you SO much for reviewing on both the prelude and chapter one! That just made my day when I saw it!) **Fey Wind** (Looks like you still gonna be behind Fey-chan, 'cause by the time you read ch. 1 ch. 2 will be up! ;P Thanks for taking into consideration the work and research I put into it though, it was harder then I had expected to finad all that back info) and **Da-Ku Hisaki** (I know how annoying it can be to sign in, that's why I don't make people sign in like others I won't mention ;P). Thanks again y'all.

Cioa for now and enjoy chapie two!

MK: **WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT**! Don't forget! The **mailing list**! Remember? If anyone wants to know when we update to leave their e-mail addy and we will let them know!

k2: Uhh…Kit, they have…author alerts, remember? It's in the review bar, if they wanna know they will do that.

MK: You don't.

k2: Err…whatever. Fine. If ya guys wanna do the author alert, go ahead, but if you wanna be on the mailing list, I will also put you there. I mean, I still have the old one, I can odd to it.

**111break111**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.2: Where's Quatre!

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**111break111**

"Get Quatre back." Hiiro stated in his monotonous voice as he kept his gun trained on the man he had shot.

Trowa ducked back into the café quickly and grabbed the ring of keys that lay on the table. As he turned around he found the water in his face, a slight look of fear and confusion on his pale face.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go without first paying the bill."

Trowa stared at the man for a second, perplexed, but grabbed Quatre's wallet as well, taking out a credit card and handing it to him.

"Tell anyone who this belongs to and you will sorely regret it." Trowa hissed, knowing full well that anyone would piece two and two together if given half the chance. Damage control was going to have a field day with this one.

He ran back out of the building and jumped into the driver's seat of Quatre's car without a second thought, started the engine and found Wufei in the seat next to him as he tore down the road after the men who had taken Quatre.

Hiiro watched them briefly as they disappeared in a screeching of tires before turning his baleful glare back onto the man that lay on the ground, his arm broken and his leg wounded. He dismissed him, however, with a cold expression and turned to Duo who had a steady stream of blood flowing from a wound on his head. Hiiro walked over slowly and gently nudged him with his foot, the gun still trained on the attempted kidnapper. It irritated Hiiro to feel concern for the overly cheerful brunette, his façade of cheeriness always bringing some form of annoyance, but he couldn't' deny that he felt something for him and that something caused him to feel concern.

Not that he would ever admit it of course.

When he got no response from Duo he knelt down and gently shook his shoulder, keeping the gun level with the no longer moaning man.

"Duo, get up. Now."

Duo groaned opened an eye and saw Hiiro. When he did however, he sat up quickly, a movement that caused Duo to curse himself as his vision swam a little.

"Crap! Quatre!" Duo cried as, despite the headache and his swimming vision (it was beginning to clear anyway) he jumped up and looked around. "Is he okay? I heard a gun go off but…." Duo stopped when he realized him and Hiiro were the only two of the five there. "Hiiro, where is everyone?"

"Stupid question." Hiiro stated in a simple, blunt manner.

A feeling of dread erupted in Duo's abdomen and he followed the line of Hiiro's gun to the man that lay, well he was sitting now, on the ground, one arm holding onto his bleeding leg, the other laying limp at his side. He was looking at Hiiro, his eyes calculating. HE was very aware that Hiiro, though tailing with Duo, could still take him out if he even flinched wrong.

"Quatre's gone." Hiiro continued, his eyes passing from Duo back to his 'prisoner' so to speak. The man let out a breath, feeling pretty weak, and allowed himself to lean back slowly until he was lying ion the ground again. "Trowa and Wufei took off after them."

"Them." Duo growled, his eyes straying to the heavily breathing man on the ground, "How many of 'them' are there?"

"Not sure." Hiiro replied. "At least four counting him. Aside from this one there was the one that you attacked, the one that shot Quatre, and the one that drove the car."

"A separate driver?" Duo asked quickly.

"They both jumped in the backseat with Quatre, someone had to be driving."

Duo cursed again, irritated at the turn of events, and glanced at the man again.

"He's all we have so far." Hiiro began to walk steadily closer to the man and when he saw Hiiro's approach he put his good arm up.

"Please!" He stated quickly, fear and uncertainty filling his eyes as he saw the gun still trained on him. Neither of the two seemed to be calling any sort of authority, he was worried they would just kill him on the spot. "I surrender! Don't shoot!"

Hiiro let his eyes grow cold, showing no emotion and letting the man get a glimpse of the killer that was still living within him.

"I want to kill you." Hiiro's words were only slightly different then the words he had used so often during the war, even on Relena herself during a good portion of it. But he knew he couldn't say those words anymore, not unless they were to Relena first. That was the promise he had made to her, the promise he had sworn to keep. He was now a pacifist, but that didn't' mean he wouldn't' do things his own way to keep the peace she had fought for so hard to keep in her own way.

"Please!" The man cried, his fear rising, "I'm harmless right now!"

Hiiro put his gun back in the holster inside his jacket and grabbed the man off the ground by his shirt front, surprising the guy with the amount of strength he had.

"I said I _want_ to kill you." Hiiro stated, his eyes burning, "But fortunate for you I have given up on death." The cynical brunette brought his fist back and slammed it into the man's face, effectively rendering him unconscious, and frowned grimly. "Besides, I need some information from you first."

Hiiro swung the man over his shoulder, bearing his weight like he would have anyone else's, and turned to Duo who grinned hesitantly and pointed at his black mustang (parked about a block and a half down the road), pulling a key out of his braid.

Hiiro raised an eyebrow, more then a little surprised, though feeling as if he should have known, about Duo's hiding spot and proceeded to the indicated vehicle. Duo dabbed at his temple where his head wound was and winced. "That's gonna be a big bruise." HE murmured as he fell in step with Hiiro, noticing that the crowd was beginning to mill around again.

"Not a very subtle operation, was it Hiiro?" HE asked softly

"No, it wasn't." Hiiro replied as he tossed the man in the back seat of Duo's car. "That worries me."

"We're gonna need some serious damage control out here, we'll be lucky if no one recognized Quatre was in the middle of all this."

"He had that hat on the entire time, almost." Hiiro replied as he opened the drivers door.

Seeing this Duo quickly slipped in, not giving Hiiro a chance, and looked at Hiiro seriously. "What do you mean almost?"

"One of them took it off his head, confirming that it was him." Hiiro answered as he pulled some wire out of his pocket, which he then began to wind around the unconscious man's wrists, careful not to damage his broken arm, any further. When he was done Hiiro noticed blood on his shirt and looked down at the mans still bleeding leg. "Do you mind blood getting in your car?"

"Oh, _now_ you ask!" Duo cried irritably, "Put something on it before it ruins my car!"

Hiiro grabbed a piece of the mans black jacket and ripped, tearing a long piece off and wrapped it around his leg. "There is something else that really bothers me though." Hiiro continued on the previous conversation. "They seemed to know where Quatre was to begin with."

"Man, this sucks." Duo jammed the key into the ignition and revved up the engine. "I hope they aren't trying to brainwash him _again_!"

"I believe it is something else entirely."

Duo glanced at Hiiro who was glancing at him. Duo had a bad feeling he didn't like Hiiro's implications. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain later. We need to get to the Preventers main headquarters ASAP, let them know what they are dealing with exactly. The police branch of the Preventers will have to be led by someone we can all trust to keep certain information from reaching the public, Lady Une will know just what to do."

"That lady is a real piece of work." Duo murmured with a grin.

"Why, if it isn't Hiiro Yui and Duo Maxwell." The sound of a soft calculating, but amused, voice caught the attention of both young men. "And what, may I ask, are the two of you doing here?"

Duo turned his head to see Dorothy Catalonia standing next to the car, a myriad amount of boxes and packages and bags in her arms. She looked as if she had been taking advantage of Quatre's wallet, unless she had used her own cash.

"Kitten's just down the block." She smiled sweetly, a look that disturbed Duo coming from her, but the smile fell when she noticed the growing bruise on his head, the cut still leaking blood. "What happened to your head?" She glanced at Hiiro and noticed that he too had blood on him, though it looked as if it came from someone else.

A feeling of dread entered her stomach and she quickly glanced down that road, noting that Quatre's car was gone. She looked back at them, anger filling her.

"Where is Quatre? He was at the café when I left, now his car is gone! Why do you both have blood on you?"

"Eh…wanna calm down first?" Duo asked with a hesitant grin. He really didn't want Dorothy to start getting violent on him, he didn't know her to well nor did he know her personality all that well either. He knew Quatre would be mad if he hurt the woman…..

"I don't need to calm down." Dorothy replied grimly, "What I need is answers. Now tell me what I want to know! Where. Is. My. Boyfriend?"

"Quatre is gone." Hiiro stated

"Gone?" Dorothy repeated snidely, "I can plainly see that he's gone! Unless his car was hijacked but I sincerely doubt that he let that happen considering mow much he seems to love it."

"See the guy in the back?" Duo asked softly

Dorothy casually looked in the back and saw the unconscious man sprawled across the seat, his hands bound behind him. "Yes. I see him."

"His buddies took your boyfriend."

Dorothy stared at Duo, her eyes wide. She was next to speechless, confused.

"What?"

"Eh…just a sec." Duo stepped out of the car opened up the back door where he proceeded to push, prod, and shove the unconscious man out of the way. He noted a little bit of blood on his seat, glared Hiiro and set his jacket down to be polite, then stepped back. "Hop in, were headin' to the main HQ."

Dorothy stared at Duo, glanced at the back seat, then at Hiiro. Her eyes made it back to the back seat, settling on the unconscious man and the packages in her arms began to shake. Duo noticed, however, that there was a fire burning in her eyes that made it very clear she wasn't disturbed, in the least, about the idea of sitting next to the bound man. As if to put his thoughts into motion she stalked up to the car, dropped her bags inside the vehicle, and entered, thanking Duo with a curt nod. Duo couldn't help himself, he grinned as he shut the door. She had dropped her bags right on top of the man, as if showing how little she thought of him. Duo got back into the car, almost sitting comfortably as his butt made contact with something rather…hard. Shifting and grabbing it out from under him Duo noted that he had sat on a pen that had been jabbed into the crack between the beak of the seat and the seat. Glancing at Hiiro suspiciously Duo put the pen on the dashboard (it wasn't' even his!) and pressed on the gas peddle. Guess Hiiro was a little irritated at not being able to drive.

**111break111**

_Hang Quatre! I'm coming this time, I swear!_

It was distant, but he saw the black car, the car he _knew_ Quatre was in. He could feel it, sense it. He had to get his friend back no matter what.

Trowa glanced at Wufei, a surge of anger flaring through him as he thought back to the only reason why Quatre had even stepped outside that café in the first place.

_Why hadn't I followed him?_

Trowa kept his eyes level with the road, keeping his mind focused on that task at hand. He would catch up easy, that much gave him comfort. After all, this was a modified sports car, the design quite similar to the old Lotus' cars (except this had a back seat), and with him behind the wheel, well…enough said on that. Quatre had found that out, the hard way, the only reason Trowa was never allowed to drive any car. Also the reason why Quatre _and_ Relena had made sure to ban any attempt for him to get a license almost anywhere. Needless to say, Quatre told him the only way he'd ever get to drive is if he was in a racing car at the 900.

The black car was closer now. Trowa could see the license plate and he glanced at Wufei again.

"That's it alright." Wufei stated as he double checked his hand, the place he had written the number.

"I already know." Trowa's reply was hard.

Wufei barley glanced at Trowa, he knew how close he and Quatre were. The bond they shared scared the China-man sometimes, it was unnatural. But he also knew _Quatre_ was unnatural. Or _too_ natural, however you wanted to look at it. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was there. He knew Quatre could violate minds whether he knew it or not, and he knew Quatre was not the type to do it on purpose. He should not have gotten mad at him, taken out his frustration like that. Quatre was innocent in that regard, and deserved better. But that is not to say Quatre was _completely_ innocent, the blond had done things during the war that were questionable and very dangerous, but at the same time it was all things that had to be done for peace. It was strange the way he had managed to combine all five of them into one unit when they needed it the most, made them all into comrades. Wufei strongly suspected that if Quatre had not been part of the war things would have turned out far differently, that gundams would never have been united. How would things have turned out then?

Wufei really didn't want to know.

**111break111**

"I can't believe you left him Paul!" Phil, the grinning man who had placed Quatre in the car was no longer grinning, his anger at his brothers actions more then apparent as he shouted at the driver of the get-a-way car.

"It couldn't be helped Phil," Paul replied softly as his own frustration ate at him, adding only more guilt to his already guilt ridden conscience. "I had too, he was injured. They'll…I'm sure they'll take him to a doctor or…or something…."

"Yeah, sure they will." Phil muttered as he sat back in his seat, his arms crossed in irritation. He obviously didn't believe those words in the least but refrained from saying any more on the subject. Instead he glanced at his companion, the one who had take Quatre from him when he jumped into the car. He had just finished fastening Quatre safely into the middle seat and was staring at him with his intense steel gray eyes. Phil harrumphed again and pulled a cell phone from his coat pocket. He jabbed his thumb into the speed dial and waited for a ring. All he got was the busy signal. Irritated, he threw the phone against the floorboards, cursing as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"It's still fricken busy!" he hissed, "Jeeze! If he wants the stupid kid so bad why doesn't he pick up the freaking phone once in awhile? Stupid old coot, crazy codger-."

Phil's rant was cut off when he heard his quiet companion's soft amused chuckle. He glanced at the man, wary yet challenging.

"Got something on you mind Cole?"

"I'm just a little surprised, that's all." Cole replied, turning his steely gaze onto the older man. "I'm surprised you actually said that. After all, last time you were so bold as to insult him you were severely punished. Remember?"

"Shut it Cole!" Phil hissed, "Unless you tell him what I said then I have no doubt in my mind that he won't find out!"

Cole grinned, smirked really. He seemed to enjoy toying with his…brother.

"Who is this kid anyway?" Phil demanded suddenly, "I mean…he not only managed to break Jaspers arm in a move I have never seen before, but the others that were with him! What's up with them? They are not ordinary, that's for sure. And to think he told us the target was some snot nosed rich brat."

"Actually," Paul began with barley a glance at the rearview mirror, "He said that our target was the heir to the Winner Corporation and that were to take extreme caution when we snatched him."

"Paul." Phil growled in a warning manner.

"I was just saying." Paul murmured as he checked the side mirror for back traffic. The sight of a blue sports car following behind forced a pit to drop open in his stomach. He was sure that was the same car parked outside the café, the design was nearly one of a kind.

_Could be coincidence._ He thought to himself There is no proof that car belonged to any one of them. _I sped out of there fast anyway, they couldn't have caught up, not yet anyway. And not if they stopped to check on their companion!_

Cole chuckled again, further angering Phil. "He is exactly that, just as the good doctor had said." Cole murmured softly, "And more."

"What do you mean by more?" Phil demanded calmly, his anger still flashing in his eyes.

"I remember the doc mentioning something once. About a particular rich kid. He was talking to an old friend of his, arguing actually. He was furious that his friend had found the boy and was training him to be a Gundam Pilot. You remember hearing about them from the doc, right? Strong kids who fought in the war?

"You're kidding me." Phil was staring at Cole in disbelief. "This scrawny cretin? He looks no more then…what? Sixteen? Seventeen? That would've made him no more then fifteen!"

Cole shrugged and looked back at Quatre, his curiosity at the boy overwhelming for him. "The doc did say they were just kids, remember? If the Doc wants him so bad, he's probably more then a scrawny cretin though, so watch it."

"Yeah whatever." Phil grumbled as he relaxed against the seat again, staring at the empty front seat blankly.

"Oh no."

"What?" Phil asked dully as he glanced at Paul. When he noticed the pale features on his face his eyes narrowed and he sat up a little straighter. "What is it Paul?"

"We, uh…we have…a _small_ problem."

"And that would be?" Cole asked absently as he continued the study of their young captive.

"I believe we're being chased."

"What?" Phil was suddenly alert now and he looked out the back window.

"The blue sports car." Paul continued, "I picked it up in the mirror about ten minutes ago. I didn't think anything of it until I saw it weaving through the traffic with a purpose on it's mind. I sped up to see if I could loose it but…." He shook his head. "I think it's some of the young men that we left at the café. They followed us despite their fallen comrade."

"Well, if this boy we have here is a gundam pilot," Cole murmured with a hint of a smile, "Then that may mean _they_ are ex pilots as well. And if that _is_ the case, I sincerely doubt they would have _left_ anyone hurt. One of them may have stayed behind, after all they only need one to come after us."

"We're dead." Phil stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world just before his anger began to fly out of control again. "Now what do we do? We didn't plan for this! That old fart is gonna get us killed!"

"Not quite." Was the quiet response as Cole reached beneath his seat? When he came back up he held a semi automatic gun in one hand and several cartridges in the other. "Use these Phil, I packed them just in case."

Phil greedily accepted the gun with a perverse grin on his face. In the drivers seat Paul shuddered but kept his eyes on the road ahead as his brother rolled the window down. It was going to be hard to keep the car steady if he was going to try and loose these guys at the same time, there wasn't too much traffic on the road today but there was enough to be a hindrance. And, at the sound of the gun being fired, shot after shot, Paul felt as a pit began to open that felt more like a crevice, inside his stomach. The last thing he wanted added to his conscious was murder.

A movement from the blond youth stole Cole's attention away from Phil and he glanced down. Had he imagined it? He wasn't sure but he felt it safer to stay on his guard. There should be no way the boy could be waking up already, the tranquilizers they had used were supposed to last for a good six hours, it had barley been one.

**111break111**

Trowa swerved, startled, as the bullets contacted with the windshield in front of his face. Both he and Wufei were shocked to note that the glass hadn't shattered on impact but cracked severely.

"Reinforced armor plated glass?" Wufei's surprise grew as he realized this and he looked at Trowa who just stared ahead in fierce concentration.

"Under your feet Wufei!" Trowa ignored surprise in Wufei's exclamation, "Quatre has a secret compartment where he stores a gun in case of extreme emergencies! Get it and use it!"

Following Trowa's orders he reached down to the floorboard and felt around. When his fingers brushed across a slight parting in the carpet, barley perceptible, he knew he had found what he was looking for. He peeled the carpeting away, found the small hatch, and lifted the piece of floorboard clear of the compartment. What he saw was a 22 mm gun waiting for use, ammo sitting along with it looking as pretty as any gun could get. Wufei grabbed the handle and checked to see if it needed loaded. As he did this he noticed that the barrel of the gun was emblazoned with a Chinese dragon that spanned the entire length and wrapped around the handle itself. He ignored t for now and, satisfied to see it already loaded, he clicked the safety off and fired off two rounds to let the shooter know they were now armed as well.

For a minute there was nothing but silence. The shooter was obviously a little on the surprised side but that silence faded away soon enough and Wufei found himself on the smaller end of a real fire fight. Since Wufei's gun wasn't a semi automatic, like the shooters obviously was, he couldn't get in as many shots but that wasn't going to stop him.

**111break111**

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Phil cried in exasperation as he flopped back down in his seat once more to reload the gun. "They're only aiming for the tires Pauly, so keep swerving around those other cars and make sure they don't get em!"

"Right." Paul replied as he swerved again to miss yet another on coming car as he had tried to pass the car in front of him. _I'm having a hard enough time just keeping from causing major accidents! _ "Like that's actually gonna work."

Phil ignored his brother as he clicked the safety off again, though he did spare him a glare, and stuck his head back out the window with the intent to fire on their pursuers once more.

Cole glanced at Phil for a moment, wondering if they had reached a point where he would have to play the ace, just as another movement from Quatre startled him. He looked down quickly to see that the boys arm seemed to be fidgeting, jumping. Was he beginning to have a convulsion? That wouldn't be good, they need him alive and healthy!

And then a short gasp came from the youth, a sound barley heard except for the fact that Cole was looking at him.

_How can he be waking?_ Cole's cool calm was beginning to shake as he realized the boy really _was_ strong, stronger then they had realized.

And then Quatre was beginning to move. Cole cursed, a sound that caught the attention of Paul and he looked through the rearview mirror. When he saw the shocked expression on the others face he found himself grinning but kept quiet. It wouldn't do to get punished later for a mistake he made now, even though he did relish the fact that his 'smart' brother found something a little more then he'd expected.

And then Phil was back in the car again, cursing as his anger and irritation building more and a scratch in his shoulder where one of the enemy bullets had grazed him.

"Cole!" Phil hissed, "DO something! This gun ain't cuttin' it!"

Cole looked up at Phil so fiercely, so coldly that the slightly older man was startled by the icey steel grey eyes that glared at him. And when he next spoke it was with a chilling tone that sent shivers through the others spine and made Paul thankful that he was driving.

"Next time come better prepared you incompetent fool!" and then he was gently shoving Quatre at Phil. "Hold him! And remember, if he's damaged in any way it's our hides on the line."

"Err…right." Phil murmured as he noticed that Quatre _wasn't_ limp as a noodle anymore.

Cole reached into his pocket, pulled a container of something out and opened it. The strong aroma of cloraphorm wafted within the car and Phil watched Cole put a kerchief over the top and tip it twice before handing it to him and putting the bottle back in his pocket.

"Use it and be careful." He hissed as he shifted his weight around until he was facing the back of the seat.

Phil placed the cloth over the kids face had waited for his movements to die down as he stared at Cole, watching as he reached around the back of the seat until he found the right button and pressed it, allowing the seat to fall back against him. He reached inside the trunk area and pulled out what appeared to be a small one shot missile launcher.

"Now tell me, Phil," Cole began, "why I am always the only one to think ahead."

Phil just stared at the launcher for a moment, his mind realign. He was bewildered at the sight before him and more then a little confused.

"Why didn't you give me that in the first place you idiot!" Phil hissed as he reached for the weapon, but before he could even grab it Cole had turned it around and pressed it up against Phil's chest.

"_Never_ call me an idiot Phil. You should know better by now." Phil nodded quickly without even a seconds hesitation and Cole smiled grimly. "Now, just shoot the missile and let's be on our way before we get further behind schedule."

"Right." Phil replied as he accepted the gun, "Don't want to do that now do we?"

**111break111**

k2: Ya, well…that was chapter two. Originally I had a bit at the end about Dorothy, Hiiro and Duo but decided it wasn't all that important. Stuff that was mentioned there I kinda scattered around and, yeah. Well, I figured I would just skip it. Besides, I nearly uploaded this without that part changed so I just deleted it.

MK: Don't' min dher, she's a scatter brain.

k2: Like your not?


	4. Ch3: The Mad Scientist

k2: Okay, jut so ya guys know now when I revised this chapter I practically _rewrote_ each scene in a new light. I even rearranged one or two scenes with another to make the timing more correct. Heck! I even changed the titled a little!

MK: Prolly her most redone chap so far.

k2: In other words we're not telling you what's in store for the _other_ chapters I have revised already. You will just see them in their own due time while I continue to write the new ones.

MK: Anyway we really need feedback on this chap-.

k2: What'dyuo mean we?

MK: Okay, _she_ majorly needs feedback.

k2: Thank you.

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.3: The Mad Scientist.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**111break111**

Hiiro, his unconscious prisoner slung over his shoulder, walked along side Duo as they entered Lady Une's office together. Upon entering the first thing Duo did was notice the fact that she had redecorated since the last time _he_ had been there. There. Of course, were similarities to the old arrangement, but only due to the fact that she had the same mahogany desk littered with paper work (and a solitary picture frame) and the same picture of Treize Kushrenada placed upon her wall, a pair of incense burners burning just below it on a shelf she had placed directly beneath it. Other then those two everything looked different. The coat rack that used to be in the far corner of the room was now next to the door, she had a brand new throw carpet the spanned the entire length of the office with a thinner width then the office offered and the two oak chairs that had been in here before were replaced with a pair of mahogany ones with cushions built into the design. Une had placed more pictures on her wall also, ones of Mariamaia during birthday party or two, a few of them during her rehabilitation courses, and three of them included Une herself in what (Duo was quite startled to note) was the most happy expression he'd ever seen on her face! It all brought a bright grin to his face as he looked around, the place seemed homier then usual.

"Looks like that little red head's turning you into a real home maker, isn't she?"

Une looked up quickly, startled at sound of Duo's voice, and narrowed her eyes as she took the two in. "I take that is the man brought for questioning?" She asked sternly as she stood her eyes reflecting a coldness neither pilot had seen since the war. Both Hiiro and Duo knew how much keeping the piece meant to Une, her responsibility towards the man she had once loved was still strong in her heart and her duty was all she had left of him now.

"Yeah, it's him." Duo grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, irritated at the reminder of why they were here in the first place.

"Hiiro!"

Both ex-pilots turned sharply around at the sound of a familiar female voice and Duo missed stifling his groan as he saw Relena standing behind them, her eyes wide with concern. Eyes that turned quizzical at the sound of Duo's exasperation. Exasperation that was slightly quenched the moment a sharp pain hit his ribs where Hiiro's elbow was now embedded.

"Ow!" Duo glared at Hiiro and began grumbling again, irritated with both Hiiro _and_ Relena. "Man, you two are the weirdest couple." He grumbled as he stalked off to sit on one of the chairs. "Personally I'd hate it if _my_ girlfriend stalked me."

"Ignore him." Hiiro stated shortly to Relena, "What are you doing here?"

"I was with my brother when Une called him. I felt I should come along also-."

"Why did you call him?" Hiiro turned around sharply to face Une and found that she stood with a slight smile on her face.

"You're going to be working with him. Why else?"

"I thought you said Dorothy was here." Relena spoke up, cutting any retort Hiiro may have had off.

"She's down the hall, about three doors down." Duo stated, mildly amused by what he saw.

"Thank you Duo. I will see you later Hiiro."

"Where _is_ Wind anyway?" Une asked quickly.

"Coming!" Relena threw over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall.

"She is one weird girl." Duo murmured as he watched the last wisps of Relena's hair disappear.

A moan from Hiiro's shoulder indicated that the mysterious would be kidnapper was about to wake up, stealing the attention of the three occupants of the room. Hiiro raised an eyebrow, shrugged his shoulder and watched as the man thumped onto the floor with a painful thud eliciting another groan from him.

"Dude, that was _not_ nice." Duo stated as he watched Hiiro turn to face the other two."

"Does it look like I care?" Hiiro asked in his usual single toned voice. "I need to talk to Relena, let me know if he starts talking before I get back. And don't' bother to get me when Zechs gets here."

"Wow." Duo watched as Hiiro disappeared behind the closing door and looked over at Une. "How often do you here him talk so much at one time like that?"

"You're his friend, you should know."

"Exactly."

**111break111**

She paced. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Form one end of the room to another. She didn't know what else to do, she was deathly worried about her Kitten and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dorothy stopped pacing long enough to look at the overhead clock on the wall, noting the time. She had been there for nearly a half hour, what was taking so long! Hiiro had directed her to this room as soon as they had arrived at the Preventers main HQ and left her there, telling her to wait in a tone that sounded strangely like an order. And so she waited. Grumbling at first, she hated to be ordered around. But then she began to think about Quatre, which had then led her to pacing. And she'd been doing that for quite some time now, irritated, worried, angry…so many different emotions.

"Damn it!" She hissed as she began to pace again. "What is taking so long? What am I supposed to be waiting for?"

"Me, I suppose."

Dorothy whipped around, her hair trailing in a whirlwind of corn silk, to see Relena standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly, "I thought you had a busy day today."

"I did." Relena admitted, "But if anyone finds out that Quatre was kidnapped, and I don't mean any normal run of the mill kidnapping, I mean a political icon here. A peace ambassador; well let's just say I will be busier then I can handle trying to keep the public calm."

"Why?" Dorothy asked slowly, "Surely people can't be that paranoid-."

"Dorothy, do you remember when I had that party, the one where I invited Mariamaia Kushrenada?"

"Err…yes. Yes I do."

"We were attacked and held for ransom, that was when Hiiro and the others formed Preventer Five for the first time in order to save us. The public was in disarray, there are people just waiting for me to be taken down so they can step up. Peace may have been attained, but it is a fragile thing and this isn't the first time Quatre has been targeted like this. We must keep in mind, Dorothy, that any form of attack on either Quatre or myself, or any other peace minister, is an attack on peace itself. Everyone knows that."

Dorothy closed her eyes, lowering her head. She hated to admit it but Relena was right. Not a pleasant thought, really, when you got down to it.

"I wonder though." Dorothy murmured as a thought accrued to her. She looked up at Relena, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I wonder if perhaps there could be another reason."

"What other reason?" Relena asked, confused.

"Well, think about it. Too few people know about Kitten, I mean Quatre, well his being a Gundam pilot and all, correct?"

"Yes, that is true. Most of those that discovered his secret are either dead or in our confidence."

"So any enemy of Quatre's would be purely business."

"I…I suppose so. I mean, he has had a rather limited personal life, right?"

"Yes. The other explanation would seem to be a terrorist like you said."

"But?"

"I have many enemies. I wouldn't' put it past them to go after him in order to hurt me."

Relena stared at Dorothy intently for a moment. She understood the older girls logic but something bothered her. "Something tells me, Dorothy, that you're beating around the bush. Something _else _is bothering you regarding this, isn't it?"

Dorothy lifted her chin and returned Relena's intense stare gaze for gaze. "Quatre is special. More special then anyone realizes. I am worried that perhaps someone has finally seen what he tries to hide."

**111break111**

Ducking back inside the car Wufei grabbed another cartridge as he rid the gun of the empty one, shedding empty shell from the barrel as well. As he slipped a new bullet into the gun barrel he glanced briefly at Trowa, the traffic and the black car they were chasing. It wasn't an easy chase, mind you, and he was almost amazed at how little the rest of the traffic was affected by the two fast moving vehicles. It almost appeared as if the driver of the other car was doing his best not to cause an accident, which was pretty odd for a getaway car. Accidents usually slowed their pursuers down, but Wufei wasn't about to complain. If this kept up he would be able to shoot the tires out before he ran out of bullets, of course several of the bullets were aimed around the other shooter to try and throw _his_ aim off.

Another barrage of bullets began to assault them once more and Wufei, again, marveled at the fact that Quatre's car was nearly bullet proof, as well as thanked whatever god had willed Quatre to add whatever improvements it was he had added. After that the Chinese youth jumped forward and began shooting his own gun off. Feeling a bullet jut barley graze his cheek Wufei cursed, anger rising, and raised the gun a few inches to shoot off three bullets. One of which more then grazed the shooters shoulder as it zoomed by forcing him back inside the car, an action, mind you, that seemed to signal the driver to step on the gas more.

"Your not supposed to kill them!" Trowa shouted emotionlessly for the benefit of being said as he, too, pressed his foot further to the floor. Wufei could tell he really didn't value those words, but he took them to heart anyway. If it came down to a kill shot, it wouldn't be while they were racing down the road.

Wufei plopped back down and checked his cheek in the mirror, barley glancing at Trowa as he did. "I bought a few seconds, I'm finding it more then a little difficult to stop that damn car!"

"I noticed." Trowa replied. "The driver of that car is very conscientious."

"Conscientious sounds more like an understatement." Wufei replied as he checked the cartridge in his gun. "If this guy wasn't so worri3ed about other drivers, not to mention his partner every time he got out in order shoot at used, then he probably could have found a way to loose us by now."

Wufei froze. His eyes widened and he felt as his throat constrict as, without warning, a rushed feeling of urgency seemed to course threw his body. Fear, anger and confusion all rolled into one followed quickly by a rush of panic. Wufei found himself gasping as the feeling died down almost immediately and, to his left, Trowa breathed out almost inaudibly.

"Quatre!"

Startled, Wufei looked sharply at Trowa. "He can _do_ that?"

"Apparently." Trowa murmured, "It's new though. I doubt Quatre even knew he could do it. Too much has happened to him over the past two years, it was likely as not that his subconscious would react to it sooner or later."

"You think that's what it was?"

"Has to be." Trowa looked grim, "There would be no other reason why the two of us would be feeling that."

Wufei Leaned out of the car once more, his gun aiming at the tires again. Before he could shoot, however, the Driver managed to veer out of Wufei's line of sight. Wufei cursed and re-aimed but it was at that point that the shooter decided to make his appearance once more.

At first neither youth recognized the large gun he held as a shoulder rocket, they were to incredulous for it to dawn on them that quickly, though some unconscious reality managed to snap Trowa's safety belt into place without thinking and a second later he was attempting to veer away form the other vehicle just as the weapon fired. Wufei grabbed hold of the windshield to keep from tumbling over the side and the missile found it's destination three feet to the side of the car directly behind Wufei. The force of the blast slammed into the oriental teen with enough force to rip his hand from the windshield (as well as render him unconscious) and slam him into Trowa forcing said brunette to veer further to the left which also resulted in the car turning on it side as it continue dot sail across the road way, forcing other traffic to swerve in an attempt to miss them. Winning the fight over panic Trowa managed to wrap his right arm around Wufei's chest as he fought for control with the wheel. The resulting explosion set off from the rocket caused several other vehicles to veer off and slam into each other in a small series of pile ups and fender benders. An oncoming car, the driver frightened and confused, clipped the front fender of the half toppled sports car as it skidded which sent it spinning into another group of cars until it finally settled ten feet away and fell over completely pinning both Trowa and Wufei beneath it. That was the last thing Trowa remembered before the darkness kicked in.

**111break111**

"Oh crap." Paul, wide eyed, stared in horror at the resulting pile up in his side view mirror before whipping his head around to look through the back window. "What did you do that for?"

"Just step on the brakes already!" Phil hissed as he came back in through the window, "And stop worrying about causing accidents you moron!"

"Were dead!" Paul whispered as he turned to look at the road again. "We just kidnapped a gundam pilot, blew up two others, and caused the largest traffic jam I have ever seen. We. Are. Dead."

"Not a big accomplishment considering this the _first_ pile up we've ever seen." Phil growled.

"We were supposed to keep this a small operation, not blow up the roadways!" Paul argued, his panic level beginning to rise.

"Paul, take a deep breath and calm down." Cole stated calmly, "You are the driver. You have the easiest, simplest job. We need you to drive with_out_ causing us to wind up in a fiery death. Now do it before I tranquilize _you_ and drive myself. Got it?"

"I'm dead." Paul stated again before taking a deep breath and nodding his head.

"And _step on it_!" Phil shouted.

"Shut up Phil." Cole stated, "You never make it easy on Paul, now is no the time to over power him."

"Crap." Phil shook his head, glanced out the back of the window and grinned. "At least we aren't being chased anymore, at least not now. IF you hurry up Paul I am quite sure we won't be period."

_God help me._ Paul thought to himself as he pressed the gas pedal down further to the floor. _I was born into the _wrong_ family._

**111break111**

Trowa found his ears ringing even in the darkness of sleep as the constant _deedledeedle_ sound of a cell phone pervaded his unconsciousness, forcing his mind to swim back to reality in a sluggish haze. As he opened his eyes Trowa groaned, his head screaming in pain as the memory of exactly what had happened slowly came back to him. At the moment the only thing he could recall, however, was the fact that he had crashed. He wasn't quite sure _why_ he'd crashed, or why it was he was even driving. As it was the car was overturned, the windshield cracked beyond repair and threatening to shatter (the reason why it _hadn't_ shattered escaping him for the moment), and being one of the few reasons why his neck wasn't broken when the topless car overturned.

"Wufei!" Trowa snapped wide-awake as the full memory of the crash hit him. Unlike him Wufei hadn't been buckled in, the last thing he remembered was catching him and sliding along the ground. He looked around him quickly and spotted the Chinese youth on the pavement beneath him, unconscious and bleeding where his head had hit the ground. He also had what seemed to be scorch marks from the explosion on his olive skin. From his current angle, however, Trowa wasn't quite sure what else was wrong with the other young adult so he couldn't be entirely sure if he was okay or not, nor whether he was breathing or not.

And then Wufei was being dragged away form his line of sight.

"Wufei!" Trowa cried out, startled.

"Hey!" An outside voice announced, "The other ones awake! Give me a hand over here Vivian!"

A head appeared next to Trowa's and the brunette recognized the facial features of a strange man, his hair in the early stages of graying. The man winced slightly at seeing Trowa and allowed a soft smile to grace his lips. "Don't worry kid, we'll get you out in a jiffy. We've already established that your door's jammed though, so we gotta do this the hard way."

"Hard way?" Trowa repeated as the head disappeared again.

"Got the knife?"

"Right here Troy." A soft female voice replied.

When Trowa saw the man again he was holding what appeared to be a medium blade of some sort, Trowa wasn't quite in the mood to pay mind to any detail.

"Hold on a sec, Vivian needs to get into position."

"Whose Vivian?" Trowa asked numbly, unaware he was even asking a question as his mind continued to blur negating any chance of him making sense of what was happening.

"I am." The soft feminine voice replied lightly as another form appeared.

Trowa's vision chose that moment to blur all together, blocking the woman from view. All he saw was a large blur combining her hair and face into one mesh of dark and light color.

"I get to hold you still while Troy cut's the belt around you, that way you don't get any worse damaged the you already are, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just stay calm." The woman stated as strong hands clasped onto him. The next thing Trowa knew he was falling to the ground gently and being helped front the wreckage of the car. A wave a of dizziness assaulted the youth and he stumbled into a strong torso pillowed by a pair of large…breasts? Startled Trowa stepped back quickly and found himself facing a large woman standing about what he could only assume was 6' some odd inches and what he could only assume was an 'amazon'.

The woman laughed, a sound that rumbled deep within her chest and belied her soft-spoken voice, and her eyes twinkled. "Well, I suppose that means you're not feeling too bad, but we better have Carl look at you anyway."

"Don't worry Kid, she doesn't bite." The older man stated kindly, "She's like a big teddy bear."

"Wufei." Trowa turned around quickly and felt his head protest loudly. He stumbled again and leaned against the toppled car as the nausea that decided to show up subsided.

"Your friend is okay." The woman, Vivian he supposed, stated softly.

"Hey, Troy!" Trowa looked up at the over excited voice of a young man and saw a youth no older then himself pulling on the older man's arm. "What're we gonna do?"

"At the moment, we're going to help these nice young men Vick, there's a whole mess here that needs attention. I've already called for official help; the authorities should be here soon as well as medics. Luckily these boys were the only ones seriously damaged from all this."

"Luckily?" Vick cried in exasperation. "I thought you said-."

"Ixnay." Vivian hissed quickly before abruptly changing the subject. "How's the other one?"

"He's fine, nothing broken, but he's cut up real bad with a nasty burn."

"Good." Troy replied somberly, "This one's got a nasty road rash on the side of his face and from the looks of his shirt his shoulder also." Trowa absently touched his face and winced as he felt a stinging sensation almost immediately. "But I need Carl for further diagnosis."

"Right here Troy." A third man announced as he appeared with Wufei handing limply at his side, his arm slung around the guys neck. "This one won't have any problems when he wakes up."

Troy nudged Trowa over towards 'Carl' who handed Wufei over to Vick who in turn knelt down and leant him against he toppled sports car. Carl then stepped forward and gave Trowa a quick examination, frowning when as he went. When he finished his frown had deepened into a grim expression. "I think it best we get you checked over at a hospital."

"No." Trowa replied flatly.

"Excuse me?" Vivian protested, "If Carl says you need medical attention-."

"It can wait." Trowa replied as he glanced in the direction he and Wufei had been going. _Quatre._ "It will have to."

A groan from Wufei signaled that he was beginning to come around and Trowa knelt down next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wufei? He asked softly, "Can you here me?"

"Oh, my head." Wufei gruffed. What…hit me?"

"A rocket." Trowa stated.

"Rocket?" Wufei repeated as he rubbed his head.

"The kidnappers had a shoulder rocket stored. They wanted us off their tail."

"Kidnappers?" Wufei's eyes widened and he sat forward quickly. "Quatre!"

"Gone."

"S4!t! We need to get going!"

"We're not going to catch them now." Trowa responded, "The best thing for us to do is to get back and let the others know what happened. See what they got out of the one they already have."

Wufei managed to pick himself up with the help of the blue car and looked around him. People were scattered about, talking with one another and generally seeing if everyone was okay. He, Trowa, and four other people he didn't know were the only ones in this general area as well as the ones mostly affected by the crash. He also noticed that no one appeared seriously hurt, which was more then a small relief.

"Guess we got he brunt of this crash, huh?" Wufei asked, wincing slightly as he noticed just how badly hurt Trowa was.

Trowa nodded, "We can get our own medical attention _after_ we debrief."

"Right. Lets go."

"And where are you guys going to go with your car totaled like that?" Vick demanded irritably. "I mean, look at it! I'm surprised it isn't on fire or further damaged or whatever by now!"

"He's right." Wufei mused, "Just what exactly is that thing made out of."

"Quatre had it reinforced with a much denser and durable metal as well as replacing all the glass with a new form of the old armor plated glass. Something his company has been developing, he was going to suggest it to Relena later in the week."

"You're joking."

Trowa shook his head negativity and found himself smirking ruefully. "Looks like his test second test run was a success.

"What was the first test run?"

"Valentines day."

"Not to interrupt or anything," Carl began calmly, "but there is still the fact that you two _need_-."

"Can you give us lift?" Trowa asked quickly. "We can get medical attention faster if you take us where we need to go."

"And where is that?" Troy asked, though for some reason Trowa suspected he already knew.

"We'll direct you." Trowa replied. "And we would greatly appreciate the ride. We can repay you the necessary gas as compensation in cash once we get there."

"No need." Troy replied with a smile. "My name is Troy Richardson. That's Carl Slovotsky." He pointed out the grumbling medic before turning to the amazon. "This lovely young lady is Vivian LaBour, and that strapping young man next to you is Victor Stripe. Carl and I will take you where you need to go."

"But-."

"No." Troy interrupted the youth before he could speak. "Stay with Vivian Vick, you the rules."

"Fine." Vick grumbled.

_Deedledeedle. Deedledeedle._

Trowa looked up at the annoyingly familiar sound of a cell phone and watched as Wufei pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Speaking." HE stated as he answered the phone. His right eyebrow raised slightly and then he said, "We were a little preoccupied with being unconscious at the time. Yes, I said unconscious. Needless to say we crashed. No, he actually did a _good_ job of _not_ causing any accidents. Let's just say that there is a rather large pot hole in the road now. Yes, were fine, but we have some pedestrians demanding that we go to the hospital. No, they got away. Yes. Yes. Yes, I know what that means. No, I do not want to talk to him-." Wufei pulled the phone from his ear as a voice sounding suspiciously like Duo's began shouting over the earpiece yet while one could recognize his voice his words were a little more then garbled. Trowa was more the a little amused when Wufei closed his phone on the overactive brunette and stuffed it unceremoniously in his pocket.

"We need to hurry, Une called Wind to be in on this and Hiiro refuses to start anything until we get back."

"I take it Duo's still upset at you?"

"I see you're not. You're the only one I'm worried about."

"Let's go."

**111break111**

Paul pulled the black car into the remains of a broken down warehouse in the middle of the warehousing district of old Sanq. He turned the motor off and leaned against his seat, sweat trickling down the side of his head as his stress level continued to yo-yo back and forth as his conscience warred with itself.

"Wimp." Phil grunted as he stepped out of the car irritably. "To think that I share the same DNA stream as you. Feh."

"I'll…meet you guys inside." Paul murmured in reply as Cole exited the car as well with Quatre held delicately in his arms.

"Fine, I'll get the test subject inside. Don't lag behind too long, and get that holo projector up while you're at it."

"Sure Cole." The other sighed softly as he watched his brothers leave with their young captive. _I'm sorry._

"We're back!" Phil declared as he opened the door leading into what appeared to be a makeshift main room currently occupied by what appeared to be an old man around sixty or so years of age with a shock of white hair on his head and a medium sized beard covering his face.

"Did you bring him?" His sharp voice clipped through the dim lighting of the room, his eyes sparkling with suppressed excitement.

"Yeah, we got'im." Phil replied as he indicated the pale blond in Cole's arms. "Not as easy a job as you said it would be though."

"Oh, goody! Goody, goody, goody!" he cried as he rushed over to them with his hands held out, giddy as schoolgirl about to get a present. "Let me see him! NO! Wait." The old man looked across the room for a moment then turned back." Better yet bring him, _bring him_!" He grabbed Cole by the sleeve and began to pull him further into the room. "Phil, open the door to the lab! Quickly now!"

Without a word of argument Phil rushed ahead of them in order to open the door on the other side of the room and, after stepping inside, he hold the door open for the strange old man and his brother.

The room the four of them were in now was a much larger room, a good portion of the warehouse to be exact, and consisted of all sorts of different lab equipment, a large tube with a greenish color liquid towards the center of the room hooked to a large computer and a large examination table, the type that was essentially human shaped.

"Quickly now, on the table! And be careful with him, his life far more important then yours!"

"Yeah, some father he is." Phil grumbled from a safe distance out of earshot.

Cole placed Quatre on the examination table as gently as possible and was then shooed away by the old man who abruptly began ripping the buttons on his shirt open. He grabbed a stethoscope from a tray table consisting of multiple examination devices as well as several different kinds of needles, syringes, and other such medical equipment. After placing them in his ears he pressed the cold ampliphying metal against Quatre's chest and began to listen closely. "Good, good. He has a strong, steady heart beat. That increases his chances for survival by about 10. Cole, take that shirt the rest of the way off and bind him immediately."

"Yes father." Cole stated before complying to the orders.

"Now then, Phillip." The old man turned to his other 'son' with narrowed eyes and approached him quickly. "Tell me. What did you mean by it wasn't' as easy as I had said it would be."

"First of all, Doc Fue, you didn't' tell us everything about this kid. You just said he was a rich brat! You told us nothing of his possibility of being one of those gundam pilots that helped out during the war!"

"Unnecessary information Phillip." Fue stated simply. "Is that all?'

"No. His buddies were at the café with him, we didn't know that. When we grabbed him we were attacked. We lost Jasper and almost got caught ourselves. If it hadn't been for Cole keeping a small rocket launcher in the trunk we _woulda_ been caught."

"Oh, dear." Fue stated, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. Captured you say?"

Phil nodded. "That rich snot there broke his arm, one of his friends shot him in the leg. I hate to admit it but there was no way we coulda brought him back with us."

"Dear, dear. What now, hmm? Yes, what now? Perhaps we must leave. Space would be good, yes space. I have a lab in space, not as good as this one but still usable. No, no. H would be there, yes H. That old codger warned me, yes he warned me. Warned me to stay away from _his_ prize. Protégée he called him. Protégée? How can you call that boy any sort of thing Phillip? I ask you, how do you?"

"Umm…I have no clue what your talking about doc."

"Yes, well…it doesn't matter now, does? The only thing that matters is he is mien now, mine! No one will take him form me, he is the beginning of the future! Yes, the future for all mankind!"

Fue turned back around quickly and, seeing that Cole had finished fastening the last bond into placed he returned to Quatre's side with adoring eyes. "Yes, yes. For all mankind. Such a beautiful child, so young! So strong, yes I know just how strong he is! I stole H's notes, yes I did." He smiled proudly and looked up at Cole. "A new era shall be brought by my research Cole, yes a new era in warfare! From this boy I will bring forth the beginning of the new soldiers that Sam needs, yes I will. Sam will be in great need of these soldiers, yes yes. He must have them. Without them, how can he stop the new governments from…"

"Focus doc!" Phil cried irritably. "One thing at a time, you're rambling again!"

Doctor Fue stopped mid ramble, froze mid thought. His eyes narrowed and he turned slowly to face Phil, his eyes taking on a coldness that forced the much younger man to swallow hard.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father boy?" He demanded, "I gave you life 24 years ago; I can just as easily take it away! Now shut up and just follow orders! And make sure he doesn't wake up! NOW!"

"Y-yes sir!" Phil stuttered. "I'm sorry sir."

"Now then." Fue began, smiling as he turned to his other son. "Tell me Cole, is what your older brother told me true?"

"Every word Father." Cole replied, a frown on his face. "Your not going to punish Phil, are yo? For beign bad?"

"Bo, no. Not now, but if he acts up again…." Fue trailed, though his smile remained. "And while we are on that subject Cole, please bring me the remote."

"Father?"

"I must take care of Jasper before he can talk."

"Your gonna what?" Phil cried before he could stop himself.

Fue glared briefly in Phil's direction, forcing him to avert his gaze and then turned back to Cole. "It is absolutely necessary that no one, and I mean no one Cole, knows of my plans. Out of all my children, all four of you boys, Jasper is the stupidest. I have no doubt he will sing like a canary with enough incentive, he never did like pain very well."

"I doubt they would torture him." Cole replied

"Cole, you know you are my favorite. You know _why_ you are my favorite?"

"Because I am the smart one." Cole replied

"Yes. So of course I am sure you understand, correct?"

"Yes." Cole lied.

"Good, now please go get me the remote. It's in the safe in the main room, you know the pass code. Thank you."

Cole nodded and walked quickly to the door, glancing at Phil on his way out. The look he gave his older brother was a superior look mingled with calm seriousness. Phil just stared at him as he left, confused just as Cole figured he would be. Being the smartest of the four Cole had a certain responsibility (in his own mind) to make sure he knew exactly what was going on when and how to take care of the situation. And this was one such time. He wasn't about to let that old freak kill one of _his_ brothers. Granted, none of them were very valuable in their own right but he could still use them for his own agendas. Besides, he still had a soft spot for each of them, as odd as it sounded to himself. IT was just a good thing had taken the time to disable the self-destruct button on the remote three years ago, but Fue was right. Jasper had to be taken care of. AS much as he hated the old man his research _was_ important, and that child they had taken was the key to everything. Jasper would have to be silenced before it was too late.

Cole made sure to close the lab door behind him and made his way to the opposite corner of the room where a large metal safe sat. On the safe was a digital pass code protector that followed a combination of numbers, letters and color buttons that also took in DNA data from the finger tips as they punched in the correct code leading to a feminine sounding voice confirming the correct or incorrect individual attempting to open the safe.

**Identity confirmed. Cole, accepted.**

The safe opened to reveal a pile of disorganized files and folders with a small digital device lying atop. It was about six inches long and three inches wide, the corners of the device, or remote rather, were more rounded the pointed. On it were a series of buttons labeled for various purposes with each of their names written on them. This was the remote that triggered the biological implants that stimulated the brain waves in each of their heads, the only thing that kept the four of them, Cole and his brothers, from the life of brain dead vegetables. There were seven in all, two buttons for each of them, except for Phil and Paul that is. They actually shared one of the bottom three buttons, the self-destruct button. It was a fact that neither of them knew, and it was due to them being twins. The top four, on the other hand, were the 'punishment' buttons. When pressed the digital wave that was created interfered with the implants causing them to send bioelectrical charges coursing through their brains. It was very painful, Cole had spent most of his life doing things to please his 'father' in order to keep him from using that damn button after an initial encounter when he was four. He had managed to succeed in that as the older he got.

"Cole?"

The 22-year-old vat baby turned his head to see Paul standing in the doorway, his face still pale from their last job and looking at him with concern in his eyes. Cole ignored the other and closed the safe, the automatic locks clicking into place, and stood with the remote in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?" Paul asked quietly.

"Following orders." Cole replied coldly. "With a twist."

"There's always a twist with you."

"Hand me a screw driver please?"

"Huh?"

Cole turned to look at Paul to see his quizzical expression and his eyes narrowed.

"You standing next to the tool chest Paul. Hand. Me. A screwdriver."

Paul quickly looked around himself and saw s small electronics toolbox on the desk he stood next to. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, obviously even more confused, but opened it and took out the small screwdriver that lay inside, handing it to his brother.

"Thank you Paul." The younger man murmured as he walked over and grabbed the tool. As he unscrewed the tiny screws in the small remote he continued, "Now grab those small needle nose pliers and a small piece of wire about an inch long, a quarter of a centimeter peeled."

**111break111**

Quatre's mind was seeped in the darkness of his drug-induced sleep, fear and confusion filling his barley conscious mind clouded in a mass of disarray. He struggled to shift through the haze, struggled to fight off the over powering sense of isolation the drug caused. Quatre, fearful of what this could mean, fought with al he had to break free of the drug infesting him.

And then he began to sense things. His surroundings, the emotions around him were present and uncontrolled. He senses curiosity at first. A calm curiousness that seemed to be directed towards him, the reason he could sense it so strongly. And then anger came into mind. Fierce barley controlled anger that threatened to destroy whomever owned that anger. It was mixed with a certain amount of loathing….

A third sense came to him then, one of fear. Fear, concern, inner-pain…the third party to whom these emotions belonged was different from the others. Different in a sense that Quatre suspected he somehow had no choice in what he did and that brought anger into his mind.

With this revelation of senses Quatre realized he was beginning to win the war over his own mind. That he was finally gaining consciousness. All he had to do was to keep on fighting, just a little more!

He felt warm hands on his skin. A mixed blessing, for that meant that he was almost entirely awake, yet at the same time he knew that even if he awoke he would only be put down again unless he managed something quick.

And then the putrid smell of cloraphorm invaded. They had already realized he'd been waking. Panic surged through Quatre, a panic that accentuated his own fear, his own anger. Urgency flashed through his mind and somehow he managed to see Trowa for scarcely a minute. Determination and anger flashing within his emerald orbs as he came to the rescue of his best friend. And with him Quatre sensed Wufei as well. He sensed the deep rooted regret residing in the Chinese youths soul and, as he passed back into unconsciousness Quatre reached out to them, desperate to reach them yet his efforts were in vain.

The senses he had been able to pick up seemed to dissipate around him. They scattered, shattered, disappeared form him. He was alone again, isolated. Trapped within the darkness of an unconscious sleep.

And yet….

And yet Quatre found himself almost basking in this solitude. His cares, his worries, they seemed washed away. The chaos that was his life, the menagerie of responsibility set before him, was lost within the darkness. His mind was purged of responsibilities as the darkness soothed him into a steady calm. Of course, he knew it was all due to the effects of the drugs coursing through his body, whatever tranquilizers it had been they used, and that this calm was forced upon him. But it was a calm nonetheless, one the pale blond hadn't had since before the war started.

When _had_ it all started? When had his life turned into a tumult of responsibility?

_I don't know what your situation is, but have a little more pride in yourself._-AN

And then he knew.

The day he met the Maganacs for the first time. The first and only time Rashid had _ever_ dared raise a hand against him. His first taste of responsibility had come when he accepted those goggles from Rashid.

The darkness enveloping Quatre's mind receded then and he saw a familiar scene though it was as if seeing it from another's eyes. A young blond boy enwrapped in his own self-loathing stood before a giant man holding his slightly bruised cheek in shock.

"I don't know what your situation is, but have a little more pride in yourself."

He was seeing everything as it had happened on that day. The day he'd been accidentally kidnapped while trying to run away. His fathers ships had been high jacked by them, they were freeing a mining colony. A mine that was now owned by the Winner family.

Quatre had had as little respect in himself, as he himself had once said, as primordial ooze. Rashid and the others taught him about pride that day, to have pride in oneself and to give proof to the reason you exist.

He'd started out as a self-centered antisocial richling with low self esteem that day but ended the same day becoming a hero in the eyes of those men. Even as Quatre's half coherent mind mused the matter he saw the young version of himself run in front of the bullet meant to kill Rashid. The bullet flew all the way _through_ his small shoulder and still hit the bigger man, though the velocity had been cut down by Quatre's human shield.

The scene fuzzed away and revealed itself again. Quatre was sitting, his shoulder still bleeding, in a mech and about ready to take off. On his head were Rashid's goggles, given to him by Adua. Quatre remembered that Rashid had said to make sure he got them and, because he wore them, Quatre was as much an equal as any of them. Yet as he fought along side of them something happened to the boy in that suit. Seeing it from a new perspective Quatre found exactly why it was the Maganacs had given so much respect to him. It was something one could only see as an outsider. The boy he was then gained more then pride that day. He gained more then family in the Maganacs, for which their name stood. That day the boy Quatre watched gained the responsibilities he now faced today as a leader. And for some reason fate had chosen him to be that boy. The only question now is why?

The why's didn't' matter. The memories Quatre visualized brought that same pride streaming back and he guilted himself for feeling as though he ever needed a break. HE watched as the young impulsive boy ignored the please of the Maganacs and risked his life in a very dangerous and stupid stunt. Watched as he destroyed the remaining mechas and lost consciousness in space, drifting. As the memory ended Quatre felt the unconscious pull of waking once more and he swam to the surface of his mind quickly.

Quatre began to open his eyes, this time catching a glimpse of some sort of metallic object hanging over him. His eyes snapped open and he saw a giant needle hovering over him and he attempted to move away but his body was strapped down.

"Not again!" A voice cried irritably, "That happened in the car too!"

"Get that chloraphorm over there now!" the second voice was a high-pitched shriek that sent Quatre's senses reeling. Before Quatre could react any other way a rag was over his face once more, the putrid smell of cloraphorm worming it's way through his brain.

"We cant' have him waking up again! But I can't use any other drugs on him until I get a good reading of his…."

Anything said after that was lost to the haze of a muddled mind as darkness took hold of him once again.

**111break111**

AN-These words were taken from Quatre's episode zero.

k2: Okay folks! What'dyou think? Just like I said, major changes! Just about as hard as it was to write the _first_ time, actually. Now that I think about it….the revision proved to be quite a task! That last part of this, as well as the last scene involving Trowa and Wufei, were what was so hard. That and I have to try, _try_ and get the timing juts right.

MK: Just tell 'em!

k2: Okay, okay. Truthfully, compared to what's coming next, with as hard a chapter as this _was_to do the next few were even harder.

MK: Hard to believe, I know, but when you think about ti there is no other way around it. Life is hard.

k2: _Espeically_ for a writer.


	5. Ch4 pt1: Arrival at HQ, Interrogation

k2: Well, I am thoroughly embarrassed. I must apologize profusely to you guys.

MK: _Some_body made a boo-boo!"

k2: Err…yeah, you see…the reason it took so long for this 'revision' to get put up is kinda complicated.

MK: She didn't forget! Well, sorta.

k2: I got side tracked with rediscovering a CGI toon I used to watch called ReBoot. I spent three straight days digging up info for it and, after that, the odd's and ends found me. But after that I realized I had forgotten to upload chapter four of my story.

MK: She smacked herself over the head and dug it up to upload. Only…there was a problem.

k2: I never revised it.

MK: That's right folks! This little vixen had totally skipped out on revising chapter four in the past!

k2: And when I attempted to start work on it I remembered exactly why I skipped it too. This had been the _worst_ chapter I had ever written. In fact I had to practically rewrite the entire thing! IT was a nightmare to even look at!

MK: Err…she's still having nightmares; I think it best if I take over from here.

k2: The carnage. The vile _carnage_! So many plot holes, too many mistakes for me to fix!

MK: Uh…yeah, it's okay. It's all over now, all right? (Sits her in a chair, patting her hand.) I got everything under control now, okay?

k2: So sad…so horrible….

MK: O.o;; err…well, anyway. She wound up splitting this thing in half, what you see before you was the first half of the original chapter, it's barley even the same! Well, in effect the general idea is the same, but the scenarios are drastically different. Originally everyone was in the same room when everything happened, she never explained about Trowa and Wufei (actually she just had them perfectly fine last time, or something)…. Wow. I mean…I look at it all now and say that this is much better. But I will let you guys be the judge of how well it looks, just please. If you find anything wrong with it at all, please please, _please_ tell her. Just…be gentle when you do, okay? Have fun with this chapter!

**111break111**

MK: Hmm…just one more thing. Today marks exactly three years since this fic was first done, having been posted on her graduation day from High School. So, in effect, it is a double anniversary! Three years for the fic and three years since graduated! In celebration of that (and as an apology for taking so long with this) both half's of the original chapter 4 were _supposed_ to be posted at the same time, i.e. today. Unfortunately, however, part to just refused to agree with us and has taken twice as long as part one. Sorry. Read and enjoy. (MK then begins to comfort the still freaked out k2)

**111break111**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The Continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.4 pt-1: Arrival at HQ, Interrogation.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre

**111break111**

(AN-oh, and more thing. The beginning of this chapter coincides with the time I _didn't_ show regarding the kidnappers, i.e. the span of time they are driving to their hideout in the old warehousing district)

**1**

"Not to sound rude or anything," Wufei began tightly as he watched the city pass by with growing impatience, "But is there any chance you can put your foot to the floor?"

"I'm going as fast I can allow." Troy replied warmly, "I understand you are in a hurry, but I won't cause an accident to get you to your destination."

Carl glanced at Troy, catching his eye. They both exchange a knowing eye Carl cemented the exchange with a murmured undertone. "I really think I am beginning to understand now Troy."

"Me as well Carl, me as well."

Catching this, and unsure whether it was actually meant _not_ to be caught, Wufei glanced at Trowa who returned his glance with one of his own. They both saw it; they had noticed it earlier too. There was more to these 'good Samaritans' then had originally met the eye.

"This is it." Troy announced as he pulled into a nearby parking lot. "Main HQ for the North New Cinq branch of the Preventers police force. This _is_ where you wanted to go, isn't it?"

"Essentially." Wufei stated shortly as he exited the car.

"Thank you." Trowa replied politely as he, too, exited.

"No need for any form of compensation." Troy answered before Trowa could get to it, "Just take care of those injuries, alright?"

Trowa nodded, thanked him again, and turned to the entrance to the HQ. "Good luck Mr. Barton, Mr. Chang, on finding your comrade!" Troy called out as he pulled away.

Both Wufei and Trowa spun around in shock, catching the tail end of the car as it sped away.

"Did you catch their plate number?" Trowa asked in an unease that only those who knew him would have seen.

"No." Wufei frowned, catching Trowa's barley revealed tension.

"I don't' like this."

Wufei glanced at Trowa. Trowa glanced at Wufei.

"More then a little obvious, wasn't it?" Wufei asked after a moment.

"They didn't even _bother_ to hide the fact." Trowa murmured, "Question is, how much do they know about us and why?"

"Do you think it's related?"

"Can't be." Trowa shook his head as he turned to the main office again. "It may be fishy, but they were honest people. Even if it was related, I don't think they would be on the same side."

"A faction of their own then."

"How does that explain the youth with them?"

"Youth?"

"That young man around our age. They treated him like something special, as if they were protecting him."

"Mariemaia."

"I would think so, only from what I observed it just seemed different somehow."

"Your right." Wufei agreed reluctantly. "But we don't have time to think about this now, we have to concentrate on the matter at hand."

Trowa nodded and the two of them bypassed the main entrance to make their way towards the back of the building. At about midway the two of them stopped, a single metal door standing in front of them. Trowa grabbed the handle, twisted, and allowed it to swing open on it's own to reveal a walk in with a panel of buttons on the far wall indicating up or down. Both he and Wufei entered the walk in, allowed the door to swing closed after them and, with Wufei pressing the up button, a gate crossed over the door, blocking them in as the walk in, or elevator as the case may be, began to rise. The moment it stopped a part of the back wall slide aside to reveal a non descript metallic door with a slider on side of it. Wufei took his wallet out of his pocket, pulled a card out, and ran it through the slider.

**Welcome, Chang Wufei.** A disturbingly female voice robotically sang as the door slide open. On the other side of the portal lay a large room bustling with the same kind of activity one would see in a police station only, here, any criminal found in this upper section was most likely a terrorist or an assassin sent after one person or another. The door the two of them had just used was authorized for only a select few, the ex-pilots being among them.

"It's about time you two got here!" A hard feminine voice stated in obvious, yet fretful, anger.

Wufei glanced to the side to see a young Chinese woman, honey brown hair separated from the back into two large curls over her shoulders, standing with a medical bag in her hand.

"Sally?" Wufei asked

"I was told to meet you two at the entrance the moment you arrived." She answered his unspoken question. "I heard something about a missile launcher?"

"We crashed." Trowa's simple reply was just the sort of thing one would expect from him, to bad Sally wasn't happy with it.

"That's more then a little obvious, not to mention an understatement if what I heard was true. But we don't have time for this, I need look at you're injuries before we go any farther."

"We don't have time." Trowa replied as he tried to push past Sally.

"Make time Barton." Sally ordered, placing her hand on his shoulder and pushing him back against the door. "Lady Une may not be _your_ boss, but I know you can't argue with a direct order from Miss Relena with Hiiro backing her up on it."

"She has him whipped." Wufei growled

"Besides." Sally released her hand from Trowa's shoulder, concern and compassion reflected in her soft hazel eyes. "Your no good to Quatre if you allow yourself to run down."

Trowa's own forest green eyes softened, a light glassiness growing briefly to show an almost infinitesimal amount of surprise at her gall. But, knowing that she spoke the truth, Trowa relaxed his posture and closed his eyes. Sally felt herself smile, knowing this was as close to an acknowledged yes as she would get.

**111break111**

"I don't really care what the two of you do anywhere else in this city when you come across each other." Lady Une stood behind her desk, her white knuckled hands splayed across the top with narrowed eyes. "But I insist that you at least use cooperation when within these walls, do I make myself clear?"

"Lady Une, if you would be so kind as to take into consideration-."

"Zech's!"

On the other side of the mahogany desk two figures, those of Hiiro Yui and Milliard Peacecraft, stared at the woman before them, Milliard in particular, startled by the sudden use of one of his much older nicknames. A nickname, due to it's meaning, that had been retired before the end of the one-year war.

Une fell back in her chair, irritated, and stared back up at the two young men before her as she rubbed her temple. "Miss Relena was quick enough to tell me of your…recent terms of companionship. And that is to say she told me how whenever you happen to stop by her place and see Yui there the two of you get into the most bizarre glaring contests. This is a professional work place; you both know that." Her eyes shifted to the longhaired blond, the look she gave him was slightly disappointed. "Especially you, Milliard, as one of my elite. I highly trust that you will refrain from…allowing your emotions to get the better of you while here?"

Milliard scoffed and glanced at Hiiro. "Emotions? From him?"

Une's reply was cold and hard. "He's shown some."

"Very well." Hiiro replied, though he felt it irritating to have to once again suppress what he'd spent so much time trying to rekindle.

Lady Une's door burst open with the speed of a bike racer, startling all three occupants in the room. To their surprise Duo stood, panting, and stared at them all with bewildered anger.

"Somethin's wrong!"

"What is it?"

"The dudes seizureing!"

"What?"

"I went in to check on him, see if he'd woken up yet. He looked at me one moment, the next his eyes rolled into the back of his head and began to shake all over the place!"

"Where's Sally?" Hiiro demanded as Milliard ran out of the room.

"Waiting for Chang and Barton!" Une stepped out from behind her desk and hurried into the hall after Milliard, her heart racing. No one was sure if these men were tied into the string of assassination attempts that had been occurring lately regarding Quatre and Dorothy, but she was hell bent of finding out the truth. Even if he had nothing to do with those he was still the only option they had right now, the only way they had to even _begin_ to find Quatre. They couldn't' loose him, not now.

"Lady Une?"

Une stopped, whipped her head around, and saw Sally walking down the hall with both Wufei and Trowa trailing behind her.

"Follow me, now!" Une ordered as she began to run towards the interrogation lounge.

Trowa and Wufei exchanged bewildered glances but they followed after the two women nonetheless.

When they finally reached the interrogation lounge they saw Milliard, the other two ex-pilots (Both Hiiro and Duo had chased after Milliard when Une stopped for Sally) and a young pale looking officer currently on guard duty.

"He stopped." The youth stated, "He just…stopped. I swear, I didn't do anything, he just stopped moving!"

Without waiting for any orders Sally swept passed everyone and knelt down next to the unconscious man, checking his pulse.

"What's going on?" Wufei demanded quietly.

"Don't know, don't care." Duo growled, "Unfortunately he's our only lead to Quatre…dm# it!"

"How is he?" Une asked.

"Not good, not bad." Sally murmured as she opened her medical bag, "He's alive, but his pulse is weak." As Sally pulled her stethoscope out the figure on the floor made a loud audible groan before opening his eyes and looking around. Seeing Sally bent over him he his eyes flashed with awareness and he attempted to jump up and away, but the fact that his arm and leg were in a splint (they hadn't been able to cast his arm yet) hindered that movement and Milliard forced the man (gently) back onto his back.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." Sally stated calmly as the man struggled weakly in Milliards grasp.

"Much." Duo added.

The captives' eyes glanced at the brunette, but Sally did her best to ignore the youth and focused solely on the man on the floor. "Can you tell me just what happened here?" She asked softly, "I am beginning to think this wasn't a mere seizure."

At this he relaxed his body and stared at her with the eyes of a bewildered man. "I shouldn't be here." Was all he said.

Puzzled by his choice of both Duo and Wufei exchanged uneasy glances with each other and Duo found himself kneeling next to the guy as well. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I should…be dead."

"Release him." Sally murmured, not looking at Milliard.

The tall blond man removed his hands and stood, keeping a watchful eye on the three on the floor as Sally and Duo both helped him sit up again.

"Why should you be dead?" Sally pressed.

A scoff. He shook his head. "You wouldn't' understand. None of you would understand."

"Does this mean you have nothing to loose?" Duo asked quickly, "Because we can cut you a deal if you cooperate with us."

He raised an eyebrow, showing interest. "What's in it for me?"

"Depends on what you can give us." Duo replied, his quirky grin falling into place. "Start by telling us what you're talking about."

"You couldn't' possibly understand." HE repeated, "I don't' even understand it."

"Try us." Sally replied. "I'm a doctor and everyone else in this room is a lot smarter then they look." Ignoring the odd looks everyone started giving her Sally continued, "We may be able to help you, but you need to trust us."

"I just helped kidnap someone you guys obviously think is important, I can tell certain people in this room would like to see me dead, tell me exactly _how_ it is I can trust you?"

"I won't deny any of that as false, Mr. Winner is a very valuable-."

"Whadda'ya mean _Mr._ Winner? He's just a kid."

Sally blinked, surprised. "You don't' know?"

"Know what?"

"What, you been living in a hole your whole life or something?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Something like that." The guy replied guardedly, "I'll give ya that much. I don't' know anything outside what the doc taught me, and even in that I was a poor student. Why? Who is this kid we were supposed to kidnap?"

"Lorenzo, watch him." Une stated as she tapped Sally and Duo on the shoulders, gesturing for everyone to follow her outside.

The young officer nodded, stepped into the room and watched everyone else file out. When everyone but Lorenzo and their captive were left in the room Une closed the door and stared at everyone around her. "Well?" She asked.

"I don't' think he's playing us." Sally replied, "He's being very cooperative considering his predicament, and I think that 'seizure' had something to do with it."

"What, he just tried to suicide?" Duo asked

"No." Sally shook her head, thinking. "I believe it was something different, he had a look of betrayal hidden behind his eyes. It was hard to see, but there."

"Murder by remote?" Hiiro asked, "How?"

"I'm going back in to talk to him." Sally stated, "Milliard, I want you to come in also, but only you."

"Hey!" Duo cried

"You four are to close to this, you might impede on the information _I_ need to gather. Milliard will take care of the other details, we will be both be doing our jobs in there."

"Tch! Whatever." Duo grumbled as he crossed his arms.

Nodding to Sally Milliard opened the door and they both entered the room together.

"This sucks." Duo growled as he kicked at the ground. "What do you guys think about it?"

"She's right." Wufei spat bitterly. "I hate it when she's right!"

"Her, or women in general?" Duo asked sarcastically.

"_Her_!" Wufei shouted

"Hey, is she the reason you've been in such a bad mood lately?"

Wufei glared at Duo, daring him to go on. Getting the hint real quick Duo grinned and turned his head around, his hands flying to rest behind his head. "So I see."

"Barton, are you feeling okay?"

Both Wufei and Duo turned to see Hiiro and Une standing next to Trowa who, during the course of conversation, began leaning heavily on the wall.

"I'm fine." Trowa replied, "Just dizzy."

"I think we better take you to the infirmary, Dr. Po isn't the only doctor on staff today." As Hiiro took Trowa's arm around his shoulders to help support him Une turned and gave a stern look to Wufei. You come as well Chang."

"Yeah, sure."

"Guess I'll stay and watch the proceedings then." Duo stated as he stepped to the side and stared through the one-way mirror.

**111break111**

"You boys have to be suicidal."

"Is it serious Dr. Norton?" Une asked tightly as she watched the doctor jot down his notes.

"Oh, nothing too serious, no. At least…not yet."

"'Yet' Dr. Norton?"

"That's what I said." He looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Or should I say could have been?"

Trowa, missing his shirt, sat on a sterile white-sheeted gurney with his eyes closed. His face had been cleaned with a bandage taped long the side of his face and over his ear with another bandage wrapped around his head where Dr. Norton had found a gash hidden on the back of his head. His shoulder and forearm were bandaged where the rode rash had peeled away a thin layer of skin.

"Please be specific Doctor." Une stated tiredly, "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Yes ma'am." Dr. Norton frowned; he hadn't expected her to be so concerned considering how well the youth was doing. "I had to drain some pressure from that gash I found, if continued to go unnoticed it would have continued to build in pressure until it couldn't take anymore and the vessel would have burst."

"I hate it when she's right." Wufei grumped from his position of leaning against the far wall. He wasn't as heavily bandaged as Trowa was (he'd been lucky that Trowa had grabbed him when he did) but he did have small bandages covering up the worst of his scratches. He had minor burns along the side of his body where the explosion had wracked him. Other then a few bruises he was far better off then Trowa. "How did you get hit on the back of the head anyway Barton?"

"Most likely debris from the explosion." Trowa replied automatically, his eyes still closed.

"Is it safe for him to rest?" Une asked quickly.

"Yes, I would actually recommend he stay here and rest for a few hours."

"Good. Yui, Chang, your with me."

"I don't need to rest." Trowa's eyes snapped open and he stared at Une pointedly.

"I think you know what you need." Une replied with a grim smile, "If Dr. Norton hadn't checked you thoroughly none of us would have known of that little bump on your head, would we have?"

Trowa refused to answer that instead he lay back on the gurney and closed his eyes again, knowing when he was defeated.

"Very well then."

"We have a problem."

All heads in the room turned to see Duo, his face a mask of anger, standing in the doorway.

"What is Duo?" Hiiro asked quickly.

"He aint' waking up this time."

**111break111**

MK: Okay, remember now. Review the story, point out her errors, but don't kill her. Flames are mean and will send her over the edge; constructive criticism will be taken to heart. See ya guys around!


	6. Ch4 pt2: Discovering Fue, Answers

k2: Hurrah! IT is fini! Well, sorta. (laughs) Well, I'm a little disappointed that all my hard work _only_ gave me two reviews last time, but I suppose that's okay. I guess. (sighs with a hint of depression)

MK: Uh, boy, here we go again.

k2: (glares at MK) NEwayz. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I want to thank my two reviewers for reviewing. **Fey-chan**? AS always, it's a joy to see you reading my stuff, I am glad you liked it, _aside_, from my problems with the deadline. That is the only reason it seems so rushed, and having several people hounding me to get off the puter doesn't help much. I mean…for goodness sake, I am a writer, I _need_ to get this stuff done! I mean, if I didn't' have fans it wouldn't matter, right? But people are counting on me!

MK: Whoa, hey girl! You're starting to stress out again, calm down.

k2: Sorry. Anyway. I also want to thank **Moonjava** for reviewing, though it was a small and didn't say much it was a review nonetheless! And a bit of praise! I do, however, wish that **MousyCoon** was still reviewing, she had seen the previous version and I had hoped she coulda given me an insight about how much different this one actually was. So, if you happen to see this **MousyCoon**, I am dying, _dying_, to hear form you! Sorry for putting you on the spot.

MK: I wonder exactly how many chapters this is anyway?

k2: Figure it out later! It's time to let them _read_! Enjoy!

**111break111**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.4 pt.2: Discovering Fue, Answers Uncovered.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**111break111**

"And the whole complicated mess comes down to what we managed to get out of him before the electrodes in his brain overloaded from the pressure we didn't even know was building." Sally finished for the small group of individuals gathered in the private briefing room.

It had been nearly an hour since Duo had run into the infirmary with the bad news and it had only taken half that to determine the cause of Jaspers collapse in the first place. A matter Sally and Milliard knew they would have to discuss, finding relevance pertaining to the case.

"Now the question falls, 'what did you learn?' and 'How can it help us?'" Une countered

"We didn't learn much yet we learned more then enough." Milliard cited half philosophically.

"Mind clueing us in on just what that means Zechs?" Duo asked irritably.

Milliard shot an icy look in Duo's direction, a look that didn't phase the youth an ounce, and complied to his query. "In effect it means that we learned a lot from the criminal but nothing as to where to _find_ Winner."

"What _did_ you find out?" Une asked

"You're not going to like it." Sally's frown deepened. "It's a bit strange, more then a little bizarre. I started off by asking him his name, at first he refused to give it."

"You play the ol' good cop bad cop ploy?" Duo glanced at Milliard knowing just who the 'bad' cop would be.

"No." Milliard replied, his eyes still a cold icy blue as they continued to stare at Duo. Duo shifted a little in his chair, starting to feel, strangely, a bit uncomfortable.

"There was no need," Sally took over from there, "we could both tell this man had no loyalties to the mastermind behind this operation. The question, however, is 'how was his tongue being held?'" Sally glanced at Milliard, her eyes asking if he wished to take over from there but with a continued silence from him she continued on her own.

"It wasn't as hard to get him talking as I had originally thought it would be, truthfully. I offered him a safe house if he cooperated with us and he scoffed it, but after that he was telling us almost everything. Unfortunately it was nothing really useful."

"I don't get it." Duo stated

"He should have been dead the moment he had that first seizure." Milliard spoke up.

Silence fell. It was Wufei who spoke next, his strong voice lowered to an almost confused hush as he remembered the pain in the captive's eyes.

"He said that earlier. What is the meaning of it?"

"That is where the bizarreness comes in." Sally met his eyes and held them. She knew he wouldn't turn away no matter what, he never turned away when one met his eyes, it would be a sign of weakness. They both held their gazes, hers soft and affectionate, his stern and challenging, hiding some inner pain.

"Dr. Po, if you please?" Une asked, startling the young doctor out of her trance.

"Er, yes." Sally recollected herself and continued. "The group that abducted Quatre Winner is, in effect, a form of family unit. If you could call it that, of course. Jasper has three younger brothers, they are all in their mid to early twenties. All four of them are test tube babies made out of synthetic ovaries."

"Synthetic ovaries?" Une balked, "How is that possible?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Duo cried, cutting in with an outburst of his own. A few glares directed at him from various people silenced him, however.

"It was an experiment." Sally answered Une, ignoring Duo. "Jasper was, to be completely honest, nothing more then the first test run. The second test was in creating twins, successful as well, and the last brother is the final product of the research. Near total genius from what I was told, photographic memory, ruthless nature, he's essentially the pride and joy of the lunatic that created them. Unfortunately due to the circumstances of his birth, their birth, they needed neural implants in order to stimulate the brain cells-. Duo are you okay?"

Duo, obviously feeling a bit edgy, was unable to sit still in his chair, something that seemed to be distracting Sally. He grimaced apologetically and nodded. "I'm fine, it can wait until your finished."

Raising her eyebrow awkwardly Sally directed her attention back to everyone else and continued. "The thing is it wasn't just an implant, it was a bio chip made to receive commands. He made a remote that transferred commands to the chips. There were only two commands, however. One designed to punish, the other a self destruct command."

"That's just sick!" Duo growled. Next to him, Wufei sensed that this was bothering Duo for an entirely different reason, a reason associated to his earlier outburst.

"I agree." Sally responded to Duo's disgust with some of her own.

"So, in other words, that self destruct button was pushed?" Hiiro brought the conversation back on course.

"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying." Milliard replied

"Jasper believed that the youngest of the brothers, Cole, I believe his name was, disabled or disrupted the remote somehow. However, the reason of it is a touch ambiguous, I must admit, and he, Jasper I mean, felt that Cole had an ulterior motive that involved him to live. I wonder if there wasn't some sort of time delayed reaction though." Sally placed her chin in her hand, contemplating the matter. "The bio implant was sending a steady stream, small and relatively unnoticeable until it was too late, into his brain, that's what caused the pressure overload. From what I have been able to establish from my obvious little knowledge of the implant is that the self destruct essentially sends a much larger, much faster overload into he brain, effectively electrocuting the brain on the spot. And from the sound of Cole's intellect I believe the way in which Jasper was temporarily dispatched was highly intentional, I am guessing it was the only way Cole could rework the remote device. We may want to keep that in mind for now, though, for later usage. If this Cole _is_ planning something behind their 'fathers' back it may involve Quatre now as well."

"Did you get their…'fathers' name?" Une asked, unsure if father was the correct term or not.

"Yes, actually. It was one of the last things we got out of him. An old man named Fue. No other name was ever given."

"No other name is needed."

All eyes turned to Duo whose narrowed eyed expression was staring straight at Sally, his fists held tightly at his side. His fidgeting had stopped, but the edginess he'd expressed was still there.

"I take it, then, that you know him?"

"Tch! Yeah I know him!" Duo shouted before he could stop himself. Duo's posture relaxed after that, his voice softening. Wufei glanced at Hiiro, both of them suspecting the same thing. Whatever connection Duo has, this conversation had gotten to him in a way that not very many have.

"Wufei, Hiiro, you recognize the name?" Duo asked suddenly

"Why would I know?" Wufei asked. Hiiro nodded once.

"Get Trowa in here, now."

"Why-."

"We all have a link, whether we know it or not, to this man!" Duo interrupted Sally before she could finish. "That link is the same link that links us to the gundams."

(AN-hehe, say that five times fast!)

**111break111**

Relena and Dorothy both sat in silence, the latter fidgeting with her hands as the minutes ticked by into hours (though, that may be a _slight_ exaggeration on my part). Relena risked a glance at the time again, noting that she had been there for quite some time now. She hoped they would at least have a few leads by now, for Dorothy's sake. In truth, Relena was confused. Dorothy had refused to elaborate on what she had said about Quatre being special, having promised him she would tell no one. And yet if it was really as integral as Dorothy had supposed:

"_If it's that important to note then I will mention it when necessary, not until then."_ Dorothy had said to Relena when she pressed the matter.

They had fallen into this silence after that, a silence that had Relena feeling guilty. She had, after all, come here for Dorothy's sake, unsure how the slightly unstable blond would handle a situation of this magnitude. And if it was true, if Dorothy really was beginning to see just how dire the situation was beginning to progress then it was Relena's job as Dorothy's best friend, her only friend it sometimes seemed, to be there for her and help her through this.

"_I don't need Mollycoddled, Relena!"_ Dorothy had been adamant during the course of their conversation that Relena be the one to calm down. Dorothy was fine, she believed _everything_ would be just fine and by the days end Quatre would return to her. But as the minutes ticked by, as time flashed away from them in minutes that threatened to consume her sanity, Dorothy began to grow much more fretful, much more fidgety.

"Relena, I can't take it anymore." Dorothy announced, breaking Relena from her trance.

Startled, Relena looked quickly to see that Dorothy had stood again and was staring at the door. "What?"

"I can't take it; the waiting, the not knowing. I have to have some answers and I know _just_ how to get them.

Dorothy began a purposeful walk towards the door and Relena quickly stood, her hand reaching out reflexively.

"Dorothy, wait!"

The taller blond hesitated, her hand halfway to the door, and turned her face just enough to glance at Relena, a question in her eyes.

Relena, her own eyes shining with compassion, froze on the spot. Her mind went blank and she pulled her hand back towards her chest, biting her lip. She frowned, lowered her eyes. What could she say? Wait for them to come to you? That sounded cruel, she couldn't do that. She couldn't just make Dorothy stay locked in this room with no answers.

_But I feel obligated to do something! Anything!_

Coming to a decision almost immediately Relena set her jaw firmly and looked up at Dorothy with that all too familiar look of determination that always managed to sway even the coldest opponents in the political arena and, when she spoke, her voice rang with that same determination.

"I'm coming with you."

And Dorothy knew she would get some answers.

**111break111**

Trowa Barton lay in the dimmed infirmary room and stared at the dull white ceiling, contemplating his existence. Or is that a little too poetical to say?

Having been ordered to rest due to his head injury the lights had been dimmed and the door closed, separating him from the rest of the infirmary wing. There were two other beds in the room and it was obvious by the size of the rest of the infirmary that this was the only recovery room they had. Not that it really needed any more then that, of course. This was the headquarters for the Cinq Kingdom branch of Preventers and, unbeknownst to the rest of the populous but the secondary leading earthbound branch as well. And definitely _not_ a hospital.

Trowa would not have wanted to go to a hospital.

Was his mind wandering?

The young brunette found very little to think about while he stared at the ceiling, his mind was usually very focused and rarely ever wandered. He had heard the others (Zechs, Sally and Une) come in after a short time, the unconscious prisoner with them. After a diagnosis of his condition they put him on an opposite bed in the same room, placed a guard in the room as well ("Just in case" as Une had said) and left the room with a curtain drawn around the comatose 'Jasper'. Sally was very insistent they use the man's name.

Trowa personally didn't care what the mans name was, he didn't even care that the man was even here until they managed to arrange transportation to the hospital. Trowa especially didn't care for the guard Une had placed there either.

Yet he didn't quite understand why that bothered him so much….

After they had left, and after Trowa's growing irritation finally died down and he managed to rest again, he found his mind wandering past the ceiling and onto something far more important.

Quatre.

Trowa found he couldn't stop thinking of the blond, the first person Trowa had felt for since Midii.

And then he began to think of Midii (who in turn made him think about Duo's look-alike friend). The beautiful angel that had caused so much death because of her need to care for her family. A need Trowa had felt himself wishing for.

A wish fulfillment found through Catherine.

Catharine Bloom, the woman that believed he was her long lost brother Triton. DNA could answer that question easily but she refused to make him take it. Catharine had been adamant about believing in her heart and not needing science to confirm what she already knew. Nothing could change the way she felt for Trowa, he would always, _always_ be her brother, no matter who said differently.

Catharine made three. Three angels in his life that changed him, shaped him into who he was now as apposed to what he had been before. Midii, (_I wonder why she looks so much like her_) giving him his first taste of love and betrayal. He had met Catherine next, but all she did was dote over him. It wasn't until after he had met Quatre that Catharine's impact on him became clearer. Catharine gave him something to protect, to care for and cherish. Quatre had opened that up to him, opened _him_ up. Trowa had found himself fascinated with Quatre, more then fascinated. Feelings he hadn't felt since Midii (_only their eyes are different_) slowly began to surface. He found himself wanting to protect the fragile seeming blond but at the same time Quatre scared him. There was something strange about him that went beyond natural.

Trowa pondered the time he had first met Quatre, the strangeness that seemed to follow the youth without any real notice to anyone else.

Or so Trowa had thought. A few of those around Quatre, close and personal, had also noticed. Trowa, who had no idea what a Spaceheart was at the time, didn't understand, though he had a file stashed away somewhere, nearly forgotten, holding information, an old study really of the Spaceheart Newtype connection. It had been a file he had found while doing a hack job eight years ago at a research facility that had been destroyed the following day. At the time he had thought it may be important to someone, but he never found anyone with any real interest in it and it managed it's way into not being destroyed somehow. Trowa supposed his subconscious just didn't want to give up the information yet.

After meeting Quatre the disk just became that more valuable to Trowa and he wondered how to bring the topic up without sounding like he was prying into a new friends life. HE never got the chance, however.

After the war was over Trowa found himself over hearing a conversation between Quatre, who was still recovering from Dorothy's stab wound, and instructor H, the scientist that had instructed Quatre in the Operation Meteor project.

"_I should have told you sooner Quatre, I am sorry."_

He had informed Quatre that the insanity he had been going through was in part because of a power that had awakened in him, a power that awakens in so few of those born in space, though almost everyone has the potential for it. _The power belonging to the Spaceheart, and no. It is no mere legend Quatre._

Quatre had insisted it was for the better that H hadn't told him, however, and set the old man's worries at ease. H had offered to give Quatre a hand at learning control, saying that he had something Quatre could use and it had turned out to be a file disk. During the course of their conversation Trowa remembered the disk _he_ had and, when they had finished the conversation Trowa ambushed the old man outside the recovery room and took him aside, asking him if he knew what a Newtype was and what the relationship was between them and the Spaceheart.

The look of utter fear and surprise on the old man's face told Trowa all he needed before they had isolated themselves in another room to talk.

As Trowa thoughts returned to the present he, uncharacteristically, let a soft breathe escape him as he sat up, the guard on the other side of the room becoming more alert as he did.

Three angels. Each one coming into his life at different points, only two of them left to care about. And now he had lost one of them.

_I'm going to get Quatre back. No matter what._

The door leading to the recovery room opened and both Trowa and the guard looked up to see Dr. Norton entering the room, the usual doctor-to-patient friendly smile plastered on his face. Trowa returned his smile with his usual stone faced calm, only his eyes showing any resemblance to curiosity as to why the doctor was there.

"Just wanted to check in on you Mr. Barton." Dr. Norton said easily, "I also need to check on, err…what did Sally say his name was again?" Silence answered him. "Err…yes, of course I should expect that from you, shouldn't?"

Trowa looked away from Dr. Norton and over to the curtain where Jasper lay. The guard returned Trowa's expressionless gaze with one of his own. "When I can I leave?"

"As soon as I have surmised that you've rested enough and that you are in no more danger from that head wound, fair enough?"

Silence was his answer.

"Dr. Norton!"

At the sound of Sally's voice both Dr. Norton and Trowa looked outside the room, Trowa having to bend sideways to see under the good doctors shoulder. She stood in the doorway of the infirmary with a serious expression and, noticing where the doctor was, she hurried over to look inside.

"Trowa, your needed in the briefing now."

"But I haven't even determined if he's physically able-."

"Doctor, he may hold key information we need."

At this Trowa's eyes widened, visibly surprised by this, and quickly stood.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when we get back, Duo's the one who told us."

"Duo?"

"But Sally, you know what could-."

"He's not going to be doing anything strenuous sir." Sally interrupted, "And if he shows any sign of trouble I have my bag with me. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Err…yes." Dr. Norton lowered his head, admitting defeat. "Yes, I trust you Dr. Po. Your skills are exceptional for one so young."

"Thank you Dr. Norton." Sally nodded to him before turning back to Trowa. "Well? What are you waiting for? We need to hurry."

"Right." Trowa hurried past Dr. Norton and followed Sally out of the room, his mind running along the course of that odd conversation. As he did he found himself wondering something that never occurred to him before.

"Sally, tell me something."

"Yes?" Sally turned out of the infirmary hall and passed the interrogation corridor heading out of the south wing of the building.

"You're three years older them me, correct?"

"Yes. That would make me twenty-one. I would assume your question is why am I not in medical school?"

"It's a valid query."

Sally halted a moment, glanced back at Trowa and frowned. "You learn a lot when you need too. Both my parents were doctors and I learned from watching them. We were helping in battle situations even before the war officially started and I effectively got my field promotion at sixteen. Schooling now would only be a formality and time wasted. I'm needed where I am now."

Trowa nodded, accepting that as 'as good an answer' as he was going to get, and they continued walking now that his curiosity was sated. As he looked forward again, however, he caught sight of a pair of shadows ducking back into the corridor turn off that lead to the main lobby/waiting rooms. A glance at Sally suggested that she hadn't noticed and, considering the shadows had looked decidedly feminine, he decided it wasn't all that important to take note of. Besides, if it was who he thought it was it didn't matter much anyway and was probably for the better.

As the two of them reached the end of the hall and made their turn into the briefing corridor Trowa felt a slight wash of dizziness pass over him, forcing him to reach for the wall.

"Trowa?" Sally asked quickly when she noticed he had stopped.

"Fine." Trowa replied, "A bit dizzy. It'll pass."

"Right. We're almost there, you can rest inside."

Sally helped Trowa back to his feet and they made their way to the appropriate briefing room together, entered, and Trowa found himself leaning on the wall again as the door slowly swung closed.

"Trowa?" Duo asked awkwardly, "You okay man?"

"Just dizzy." Trowa explained and fell silent again.

"The door didn't latch." Hiiro stated, glancing at the door. Trowa looked behind him, saw that it was cracked a little, and shrugged.

It's fine."

_I see the point._ Trowa thought to himself as he looked away from the door, _They would get a sugarcoated version._

Hiiro nodded and left it at that, but Une, however, didn't approve.

"I would prefer-."

"It's fine." Trowa repeated as he grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Okay," Duo began, grabbing the attention of the rooms occupants, "I'll start by asking an important question. Who all remembers ever, even once, hearing the name 'Fue' spoken by their respective obligatory scientist?"

At first no one spoke. Wufei gave Duo a look of absurdity, unsure of the relevance and hoping Duo would explain soon. Trowa, his face expressionless, said nothing. It was Hiiro who broke the silence, confirming for Duo that at least one other person _had_ heard the name if only once.

"Dr. J told me he was insane."

"So you know of him then?" Duo asked quickly.

"I met him twice." He nodded his reply; "He's a complete and utter psychopath with no redeeming qualities. He's megalomaniacal and a self-proclaimed genius geneticist. When I was ten Dr. J informed me that he used to be an associate of his along with four others. That was after Dr. J personally kicked him out and told him never to come back. That had also been the _first_ time I met him."

"The second?" Duo asked curiously.

"I was fourteen."

**111break111**

Both Relena and Dorothy had felt relieved when Trowa, both of them aware that he apparently knew they were there and now Hiiro most likely as well, allowed the door to stay open just a crack. Though they could not see anything specific, if at all, they could still at least hear. Relena had felt it best if they listened in for now before making their presence known, something Dorothy found irritating but also agreed too. They both knew that if Milliard and Une, either one of them, saw the two young women they would be sent back to the waiting room and get a sugar coated version of the story. Something Dorothy would not be able to handle without blowing up out of sheer irritation.

However, when the meeting began Relena had found herself surprised. The name 'Fue' did ring a bell with her, but only because it was part of a conversation she had had with Hiiro late one night before they parted for their separate bedrooms (only across the hall from each other, to Milliards obvious resentment). Though hearing the name Fue hadn't been what surprised the woman, it was the age Hiiro had given. Fourteen was the year in which Hiiro's life went the ashes, when his 'retraining' had begun.

"A year before the war started." Duo's observation cut into Relena's thoughts and she realized they were continuing. It wouldn't be wise to miss any of what they said, all of it could be important.

**111break111**

Hiiro, not caring to go on, stared at the waiting faces of those around him. He knew, of course, he didn't have to explain anything personal, but anything regarding his life _before_ the age of fourteen had been nearly wiped from his memory. He could only remember bits and pieces here and there. Excerpts from his life, vague images that must have been people he knew. Of course he remembered nearly everything from the time he _was_ fourteen, and that was what bothered him so much. He could still see that little girl laughing, smiling in his minds eye, asking him if he wanted to play.

"A year before the war started." Duo observed, catching on that Hiiro had been reflecting. He didn't want to push the emotionally distant pilot but at the same time they needed to hear what Hiiro knew of the man known as Fue.

"Right after my last session of training with J." Hiiro continued as if nothing was amiss. "Fue had wanted to see me, examine me I think, but J refused to let him. I was in another room but could hear everything; I hadn't been told not to listen in. Fue was furious that J had found 'The File' and insisted that he at least share the benefits of his research if he wasn't going to outright give the information to him. It had something to do with a new type of project, something J deleted after that encounter, however. Only he knows where to find anything pertaining to it."

"Man, your so close when talking about that yet so far away from the truth."

The room fell to silence. Outside Relena was _sure_ that everyone was staring at Duo in surprise and, as a matter of fact, she was right. It was rare when someone, let alone Duo of all people, told Hiiro he was wrong about something, not to mention _how_ wrong. Especially considering this was something _Hiiro_ would know and no one else. Right?

"What are you getting at Maxwell?" Wufei demanded, his sharp obsidian eyes flashing the confusion away to demand an answer.

"It's not a new type of project," Duo began in a less then polite tone, "in fact it's an old, old, _old_ project stemming back to the UC ere. And if I remember correctly it is _the_ Newtype project. The synthetic one to be precise." With a grin on his face, a twinkle in his eye (all of which was not happy but actually the dead seriousness of a man who knew what he was talking about), Duo turned to face Hiiro. "Hiiro, you're a synthetic Newtype. You really _are_ designed to be the perfect soldier."

"That's impossible!" Une argued passionately, rising to her feet. "Any information involving synthetic Newtypes has been lost since before the end of the Universal Calendar! It was destroyed over three hundred years ago! And for good reason!"

"You mean to tell me that all of that really happened?" Milliard demanded, disbelief reflecting off his steely gray blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I mean to tell you all right." Duo's cynical grin and tone still held that undertone of seriousness that made this conversation anything but a joke. "Guess it's still happening today, in fact. Hiiro is living proof of that, though I do believe it may have been a one time deal."

"What does this have to do with Quatre?" Wufei brought up a good point and everyone turned to look at Duo again, expecting a good answer from him that would live up to the rest of his good answers.

They weren't expecting the following.

"That is a good question. If Fue is the one that has Quatre almost anything could be the reason. Hiiro said he was a geneticist, he didn't tell you what kind."

"What are you talking about?" Milliard asked, his tone clearly skeptical.

Trowa chose that time to bring something he felt would be quite prudent to point out.

"Quatre is a Newtype."

**111break111**

Dorothy leaned against the wall, feeling a pressing sensation in her chest as she listened to the conversations within. It had taken them a bit of time but they had finally reached the topic of her concern and she was impatient to find out about her kitten. But the words Trowa spoke were not what she was expecting. Of course, she didn't even know what a Newtype was but that didn't excuse the fact that it had something to do with Hiiro and the reason he is who he is, a concept that scared her deeply.

And apparently she wasn't the only one startled by this strange revelation as the sound of a chair toppling over as someone (presumably Duo) came to their feet before screaming out "_Hell no!_"

Dorothy didn't know what was going on but she was beginning to distinctly dislike everything she was hearing and she began to slide down the wall to the floor. Beside her Relena knelt down and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, her eyes questioning, wondering if this had been the secret she had been keeping. From the confusion on Dorothy's face, however, it was apparently not. As it was Dorothy was fighting with herself, trying to determine exactly what she was feeling in regards to all this while inside the room Trowa continued on the same note.

"An evolved one at any rate. Or devolved, it's all in how you look at it really."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Duo's protests did nothing to ease Dorothy's misgivings and she had to clench her fists to keep from jumping up, storming in, and demanding that they tell her everything. All she could do was wait, and listen.

**111break111**

Lady Une, unconvinced, stared at Trowa in her oft used command state, though without the twin buns and her glasses it didn't seem to bring the right amount of intimidation that she would usually commanded. (Not that it would have done a wit of good concerning the five men in the room with her.) It was more out of reflex then anything else really.

But more to the point, she was unconvinced. And it was going to take a lot more then that to convince her that anything pertaining to Newtypes still exists today. Though with Trowa's obvious instance (as well as Duo's regarding Hiiro) she was beginning to grow impatient with the matter.

"There hasn't been a Newtype-."

"They are the Spacehearts."

Une's mouth clamped shut before opening again as she gawked at Trowa. Surely he was jesting! If he was right…well she didn't even _want_ to think about if he was right!

"They changed over time." Trowa continued softly, "Evolved, or devolved as was necessary. To quote a man who knows, 'the universe changed its children in order to protect them from the rest of the human race that sought to subvert them, to control them'. Quatre believes he is just an ordinary Spaceheart, however, and not a near throw back to the UC ere. That is the way instructor H wants to keep things. He's the one that explained things to me."

"I knew Quatre was a Spaceheart." Wufei's voice was subdued, startled, "That much was obvious in the amount of mental ability he had. It's hard to control something as chaotic as that, but surely you can't be serious Trowa! A Newtype?"

Une sat back in her chair, her eyes resting on Wufei. He seemed a bit more subdued then would seem natural, she guessed he was feeling guilty about the circumstances and this revelation wasn't making it any easier on him. She herself, though forcing denial, was slowly beginning to find it harder and harder to deny Trowa's claims as truth. Especially if one of those mad scientists were involved….

_No!_

"Spacehearts are humans with only a minimal use of psionic abilities such as empathy, telepathy, even telekinesis. Some even have precognitive abilities, but not one of them, anywhere, expresses nearly the same amount of power as that of the Newtype theorem! It's just impossible! They all died out long ago! Proof of this came from a study done sixty years ago. The study reports that all humans born in space have the abilities born within them that of the Spaceheart, but only a handful of them ever have it awaken in them! It's a different strain of psionic power barley related at all!"

"We're not talking about a virus." Trowa's reply sounded a little cold to Une's ears. "We are talking about a natural occurrence that evolved through time."

"Trowa, man, you're not making _any_ sense whatsoever." Duo rubbed his temple, irritated. "You somehow lost me."

"That's not actually that hard to do."

Both Sally and Une glared at Wufei who returned their glares coolly, ignoring the silent order to shut up.

"Anyway, how did you get so smart about the whole subject?" Duo blatantly ignored Wufei himself.

"Random series of event's in my life led to an encounter with instructor H after the end of the war," Trowa stated. "An encounter that H insisted was to be kept a secret. If you want more information I suggest you find out where H is hiding out and ask him questions yourself, he'll be the only one that can officially tell you anything else. I have already told you all I know."

Lady Une decided now was probably _not_ the best time to announce she already knew where he was, but did make a mental note to have him brought over for questioning over the next couple of hours.

"Does this mean you are suggesting that may be the reason Quatre was kidnapped?" Hiiro asked, bring the conversation full circle once more.

"Maybe." Trowa's reply didn't suggest he was unsure about it in the least.

"And that brings us back to what Maxwell was about to say." Milliard broke in, "Before Barton decided to cut him off."

"That's right." Wufei stated carefully, "And from the way it sounded I don't' think I'm going to like what you are about to say."

"You won't." Duo's voice once again adopted the hard edge of someone suppressing a certain amount of irritation. "Fue has a thing for experimenting on human beings with special abilities."

"Dorothy wait!"

Seven heads whipped around as the door burst open to reveal Dorothy pushing Relena away from her and storming into the room, her eyes locking onto Duo with more the a little contempt.

"Couldn't you have said that any sooner?" She cried furiously, "You should have said that form the start! Who knows what that mad man has started doing while all you have been doing was talking!"

"You knew they were out there, didn't you!" Une demanded as she turned towards Trowa.

"Dorothy has a right to know everything." Trowa replied

"How do you even know if they are even still in here in this country?" Dorothy demanded, "They could be anywhere by now!"

"We have officers already stationed at any and all roads leading out of the Sank Kingdom," Une stated, attempting to appease the irate woman, "including spaceports. They are trapped."

"Are you nuts?" Dorothy demanded, "The Sank Kingdom isn't as small as it was when Relena first rebuilt it! It's grown these past few years!"

"Sank is still small enough to be considered more of a state then a country!" Relena broke in in a desperate attempt to calm the older blond. "Trust them Dorothy, they know what they are doing!"

Dorothy hesitated for a few seconds then visibly relaxed. She recomposed herself and looked each of them in the eye. "If nothing is done soon I will do something myself." And then she left the room, Relena walking with her.

The briefing room was silent then, the shock of what just happened beginning to wear off. Duo chuckled nervously and stepped towards the door, peeking out to see both Dorothy and Relena disappear down the hall. When he brought his head back in he was about to comment on crazy blonds when suddenly Trowa grabbed him by the front of his shirt and held him against the wall.

"What the-!"

"Barton what do you think your doing?"

"Let him go Trowa."

"Tell me everything you know about this man." Trowa demanded, ignoring the protests of those around him.

"Trowa, c'mon!" Duo cried, "Leggo!"

"Now."

"Fine, no mister nice guy!"

"Enough!" Hiiro ordered, his hand landing on Trowa's shoulder and settling on Duo's. "Don't let your emotions dictate your life. It's one thing to act on them, it's another to let them run wild."

Trowa released Duo without a second word and returned to his seat, closing his eyes and crossing his arms while Duo, visibly shaken by the entire incident, cleared his own throat and returned to his own chair on the other side of the room, scooting it a little closer to the wall.

"Sheesh, I was about to do that anyway you idiot." Duo growled as he plopped down on the chair. "Nothing I know is really gonna help you though. It's essentially the same information you got from Hiiro, except I happen to know a bit more about a few things, as you've already noticed."

"How _do_ you know so much about the Newtype project anyway?" Une asked

"Eh, I don't' know a lot, I just know what it is, that's all. G told me when I was 13, a year after he picked me up but only because I wouldn't leave him alone about it. I had over heard a conversation between him and Fue about it when Fue forced his way onto G's sweeper ship. Lemme tell you, the old man was p!$$ed! Fue was upset because J had managed to get his hands on a copy of the synthetic Newtype program and refused to let him see the final results. G, of course, didn't' care. A few months after that Fue returned with a bribe that had actually been G's idea to begin with. He brought with him a bio implant.

"Why would he want that?" Sally asked

"Because his daughter needed one."

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, I know." Duo chuckled at Sally and Une's startled outburst, "It was a surprise to me too when I found out and then I found out exactly _how_ she was born."

Duo risked a glance at Trowa and saw that he was staring at Duo with more the a little surprise.

"In other words G took the bribe?" Une asked.

"Not exactly." Duo stated "He'd been trying to get Fue to give him the formulae for the implant for eight years, he was expecting Fue to bring it the next time he came over and G was ready for him. I don't know exactly what it was that happened, I was elsewhere at the time. To be perfectly honest though, I was locked up in another room on the ship, it took me a half hour to break out of there. Fue was already gone and G was just about to let me out." Duo scratched his head and tipped his chair back a little. "Still don't know _why_ he did that. Somethin' about being safe or somethin'."

"That's all?" Une asked

"Well, not entirely." Duo murmured, "G later found out his computer had been hacked while he was…dealing with Fue. Apparently one his subordinates hacked the mainframe, took some data with him. G was pretty upset about that also, he was afraid another associate was going to kill him." Duo shrugged, "Like I said, nothing helpful. I already told you everything important to tell."

"So you would no clue at all where his base is then."

"Actually, yeah! I know of one, but it's in space hidden somewhere in L2 cluster. I wouldn't put it past him, though, to have one here on earth. Maybe even here in Sank!"

"You really think so?" Une asked quickly.

"Coulda set up a temporary one. After all, the guy's not just crazy, he's stupid. One thing that G always had to mention whenever Fue came up was how stupid the man was."

"I don't' know whether to say that's good news or bad news." Sally stated, "Good news because he wouldn't be looking for a way out of the city, but bad news because…."

"Because he'll have already started." Trowa finished where she left off.

**111break111**

k2: Stunned isn't even the word for it. I am thoroughly….I mean it's….

MK: When first written this chapter, and I mean the whole chapter, it wasn't' separated into two parts before, was only and I mean only, seven pages long.

k2: It's _nine_ friggen pages! How did it become nine pages? No, wait. Let me rephrase that, it's not nine pages because this is only the second half! The first half was _five_ pages. So that makes this _twelve_ pages long! Can you believe that? Twelve friggen pages long! That's nearly twice the original length!

MK: Ya notice how much better it is?

k2: Well, yeah, but…but that's not the point!

MK: I think it is.

k2: But…but…I mean…err…the other…chapters….

MK: You only have to change one or two _minor_ scenes in _one_ chapter, the next chapter. You won't be behind again; you got it all worked out just fine. You performed a _miracle_ K. Think about it.

k2: But…but….(passes out from the sheer shock of it all)

MK: She needs the rest.


	7. Ch5: The Real Work Begins

k2: Wanna know something really funny?

MK: You think it's funny?

k2: A little.

MK: Maybe you did fry your brain with those last two chapters.

k2: Hey! I fried my brain _way_ before I rewrote those two chapters!

MK: And that's something to be proud of?

k2: (takes out her favorite flamethrower) Wanna keep talking like that with Ryou-chan in the room?

MK: ((O.O))…._I thought that was in storage!_ I'll shut up now.

k2: "" Thank you! Anyway, the funny thing. I just wrote this chapter. Well, during the week that is. Technically I just finished it!

MK: Please tell me your not gonna be rambling.

k2: (hefts Ryou-chan a little higher, warning Mewkit)

MK: o.O;; Ignore me!

k2: Thank you. Anyway, again! At first it was just one scene added because I had an interesting idea. Then it expanded into the next scene because I wanted to expand on the idea a little, also because Trowa was still _technically_ under observation and stuff. I had another idea while finishing that one up so it actually continued on the same scene, an idea may I add, that will increasingly help me later on. And then…somehow (don't' ask how because not even _I_ know how) the scene after that was created. It worked out so well. I decided to keep them, but at the same time it made the original chapter five _way_ too long. So, it became a chapter all in it's own. I hope you guys like it. I had fun with it.

MK: (thinking) _She is absolutely insane. No doubt about it, she has finally cracked. I am dead._

k2: Review comments are at the end of chapter now.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.5: The Real Work begins.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

He was surely a lady killer with his silky blond hair that looked as if it had been made from the faded rays of the sun and his soft creamy skin tones that looked as if they had never once seen a blemish. Cole hadn't had a chance to see the boys eyes in full but he was sure that they were just as perfect as the rest of him seemed to be, aside from the ugly scares they found when the had stripped him of his shirt. There were two of them, almost in the same place. One looked almost two years old, the other one more recent, as if freshly healed. An odd sight to see on such a delicate frame and yet Cole knew that this child was more then merely what you saw. It took a special sort of someone to retain as much perfection as this while fighting a war. A war where everyone you tried to protect had turned against you.

It was still hard for Cole to believe the youth was only four years younger then him, his appearance a convincing youthful age.

"Cole, please attach these to his temples, if you will?" Fue broke the silent man's musings, handing him a set of wires. "I need to get a really good readout of his brainwaves if I am to determine exactly what abilities he has. I believe at his age he should have gained them all by now so this is the perfect time to test him."

"Yes sir." Cole accepted the wires and carefully placed them on Quatre's head. "What if he wakes up again father?"

"That is what I am going to try to avoid Cole, but it will be hard. He seems to have gained a certain amount of resistance to general anesthetics. I almost dare say he'd had it used on him quite often, his body may be trying to protect itself. A rare trait if ever I did see one. And yet, at the same time, I can't just use any drug on him either. As Phil has already mentioned, the tranquilizer I gave you didn't work well, though it could just have been the dosage." Fue rubbed his bearded chin, "Still…we must be very careful, to many drugs in his system could destroy everything I am working on. His mind must be active as I work, he must remain at a REM state."

"He's strong." Cole replied, "You wouldn't know it though, by looking at him."

"Yes, yes, that is usually the way it works out." Fue replied in a half distracted tone, his attention focused on a series of monitors. Monitors that came to life with bio signals sent from the well-placed wires Cole had secured to Quatre's temples.

"So tell me, Father, what makes this boy so special?" Cole tactfully, as usual, phrased his words in the least harmful way he could think as he spoke so as not to bring suspicion to himself as could very well be the case when you dealt with people as paranoid (rightfully so, so to speak) as Fue was. "I know he's a, uh…a Spaceheart, but what makes him, as compared to other Spacehearts, so special?"

Fue, catching the interest in Cole's voice, froze for a moment. "Special you ask? Special?" Fue glanced at Cole, his senile eyes glinting with excitement. Fue set the clipboard he had been holding down on the table and turned to face Cole fully. "Special you say, hm? You want to know do you? Well Cole, to put it simply, this boy isn't just special; it is the lineage of which he is special! Ah, yes…yes, yes." Fue turned away from Cole to stare adoringly at Quatre, "It his family line, strangely as it is, yes yes. You want to know the reason, dearest Cole, as to _why_ so few of the Spacehearts has the potential for greatness?"

"What's that?"

"Natural births."

Cole, bewildered, raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slowly with pursed lips. "Okaaaaay. And that makes a difference how?"

Fue grabbed his clipboard again, and smiled at Cole. "Newtypes are evolved human beings Cole. Being born from a test tube, outside the mother's womb I mean, hinders the naturality of the evolutionary process. Therefore, most of those in space who had been born like that retain their abilities but they are cut down so far that they are far from what they used to be. Now that natural births are no longer a problem an increase of power will eventually resurface but it will take far to long for that to happen by itself. Many years, Cole, for evolution to get back on track. And that is what we are doing here today."

"Getting back on track faster." Cole confirmed, "I think I understand."

Fue's smile grew and he placed a shriveled old hand on Quatre's pale face, a look of tenderness overcoming the senile expression from before.

"A new ere shall be born from him. The return of the Newtype, and not the synthetic Newtypes of the UC ere, will be the dawn of a new age." Fue turned to look at Cole again, his manic smile overwhelming his old features. "And we start by monitoring the brainwaves and adrenal levels as I stimulate different parts of his brain! Now, let's begin!"

**111break111**

Trowa, back in the infirmary, sat on the same gurney as before as Dr. Norton made several notation on his clipboard. When he was finished he fixed Trowa with a stern expression.

"Well Mr. Barton, you seem to be doing better now. Your healing a bit faster then I would have expected, but I suppose I should have expected that from a trained mercenary like yourself, correct?"

Trowa remained silence, choosing only to stare at the doctor until he heard his orders.

"Yes, very well then. Your not in any more real danger, the concussion I had been afraid might appear never did and your eyes indicate that you are no longer in need of observation. You still need to take it easy, however, and I highly suggest you avoid any more head trauma for at least three weeks. But other then that you are perfectly fine aside from the occasional dizzy spell when you over exert."

Trowa, upon hearing this, nodded his head once and got off the gurney only to have Dr. Norton's hand on his shoulder with a strong grip.

"That means I suggest you go home and wait for news to come to you, not go out and search with them."

Trowa hesitated, wondering if a doctor's order was really all that important to follow, and decided to play it safe for the time being. The last thing he needed to do was have Doctor Norton tell the others about this; Trowa could do it himself in a much less finalized way.

"I understand." Trowa stated without confirming or denying anything the doctor had just told him to do.

"Good then." Satisfied, not knowing Trowa very well, Dr. Norton turned away to go check on his other patient and, as he did so, Trowa left the infirmary to make his way to Lady Une's office where Une and Hiiro were waiting for him.

Both Wufei and Duo had stayed in the briefing room with Milliard, Wufei using a map to try and determine where the car had been going since that was their only lead for the moment.

As Trowa entered the room he found both Hiiro and Une in the midst of deep conversation, conversation that broke off immediately after he entered. They looked at him, Une glared, and Trowa shrugged.

"Sorry." He stated before reaching his hand up to the door, giving it three solid knocks once.

Une rolled her eyes and gestured towards a chair. Trowa shook his head nugatory, closed the door and leaned against it. "I'm fine."

"Very well." Une replied tightly. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she got the distinct feeling that Trowa was trying her patience on purpose. Maybe it was just the stress though….

"What did Norton say?" Hiiro asked, getting to the point.

"He said I was fine." Trowa replied automatically. "I no longer need to be in observation."

"Is that all?"

Trowa shrugged his shoulders and didn't offer any more information.

"I talk to him later." Une stated brushing off Trowa's lacks behavior as childish. "Right now we have more important things to discuss. I have sent for Instructor H to be brought here today. I would like more information about this Newtype business and, as you said, he knows plenty about it. I would also assume he may have an idea of where to find this Fue character, correct?"

Startled by this revelation Trowa's eyebrows rose a fraction of a degree. "You know their whereabouts?"

"I have given them immunity within the Sank Kingdoms walls for my own purposes." Une replied lightly, "They have agreed to my terms and are far from prisoners, though they do require permission to leave their safe house. Aside from me, Yui and Lucrezia Noin are the only ones that know of this."

Trowa closed his eyes a moment, taking in what she said. That implied only one thing. She was using their skills as scientists, Relena could never know.

Opening his eyes again Trowa nodded. "He'll be able to tell you all he knows of the Newtype, but I doubt he'll know anything about Fue's whereabouts."

"That's good enough for now, I'm expecting at least one of them to know. The one that does will be showing up with him. I made certain his name was mentioned when I sent a message to the good doctors."

"I'm surprised." Trowa allowed a small rueful smile to climb it's way upon his face, "After what you did to them during the war I am extremely surprised they actually accepted your offer."

"Choices are limited." Une replied as she leaned back into her chair, "It was either stay on the run as mad scientists or use their expertise to help secure the peace of the Earths Sphere Alliance, with Lady Relena's naivety running the show."

"She's not as naive as you continue to think." Hiiro stated

"Oh, I know that." Une smiled, "But her enemies don't. And while I have my secrets to ensure the peace, I know very well that Miss Peacecraft Dorlian has her own, am I right Yui?"

Hiiro's only response was a cold grin.

Trowa was on the floor before anyone knew what was happening, the force of the body slamming into the door as it opened enough to knock the unwary youth forward before he cold even catch himself. He landed face first, or would have if his hands hadn't managed to swing out before him, at Hiiro's feet who immediately reached for his missing gun. Une, startled by the sudden intrusion, shot forward, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the pale faced private who stared at the scene in front of him with more then a little embarrassment and shock. When Hiiro realized it was only a stupid kid (at least two years older then Hiiro himself) he relaxed and knelt next to Trowa who still hadn't moved from his position.

"You okay?"

Trowa, his eyes closed as he willed the pain in his head to stop, nodded and managed to move into a more normal sitting position on the floor rather then half laying, his eyes centering on the young man that had slammed the door into him.

Une, her eyebrows raised expectantly, waited patiently for the youth to speak. When he didn't she shifted her weight, placed one elbow on her desk and leaned her face against her hand. "Well?" She asked.

Brought back to reality by his superiors voice he quickly stood at attention, his cheeks still as flushed as the rest of his face was pale, and began to apologize profusely.

"IamsosorryIdidn'tknowyouweretheresir, areyouokaythatwasverystupidofmeIdidn'tmeanto, Ishould'veknockedfirst, it'sjustthatthere'ssomeurgenttroublethatLadyUneneedstotakecareof-."

"Calm down Private!" Une cut him off. "I may be raising a child, but I can't understand someone when they speak ten miles an hour! Yet."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am!" he bowed quickly, apologetically, before continuing. "You told us to report to you the moment anything regarding Mr. Winner is reported outside headquarters."

Une immediately straightened, her eyes widening, as the full impact of his implication set in. Catchign this sudden change in Une both Trowa and Hiiro exchanged unreadable glances, then turned to look back at the young man before them.

"There are reports floating amongst the press that he's been kidnapped.

**111break111**

"I will give them one hour." Dorothy stated firmly, stubbornly, as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. "No longer."

"Well, that's at least a little progress." Relena murmured as she wearily flopped onto a soft couch.

The two young women were back in the waiting room now and Relena had just spent the past ten minutes convincing Dorothy that going off on her own to search out and rescue Quatre would be a pretty bad idea. Of course, she didn't exactly manage to convince Dorothy _not_ too but more like convince her to wait a little bit longer, just so they could at least determine _where_ they should be looking.

"The only consolation I have right now, Relena, is the fact that they are still in the Sanc Kingdom." Dorothy leaned against a table, her jaw set tightly and her back rigid. Her words were sharp, barking, as she fought to control her fear, anger, and worry. "How long is that supposed to last for, hm? How long are they going to be able to watch all manageable exists without gaining too much bad publicity? And not only that, but what if his plan had been to never leave the Kingdom to begin with? Let alone this city!" Dorothy's hands were waving in the air now as she spoke, her arms doing half the talking for her. "I mean, you have to admit, Relena, it's a little straining just knowing that a mad geneticist currently has your super powered boyfriend for who knows what ungodly experiments he has planned! I mean, what is the point of doing it in the first place? What does he want from my kitten?"

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Dorothy halted in her ranting. She shifted her weight until she was actually sitting _on_ the table and turned her head to look directly at Relena, her corn silk hair cascading like a waterfall to crash on the table top below. "What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know." Relena leaned forward on the couch for a minute before shifting her own weight, leaning on the arm laying her legs across the other cushion in a semi curled form, her head resting on her arms. "It just seems a little odd, surreal I guess you could say." Relena smiled, "I never expected to see you so happy, that's all."

"Happy?" Dorothy scoffed, "You call sitting here and worrying about my boyfriends life happy?"

Relena smiled, her point being proven as Dorothy spoke. "To an extent, yes. Think about it for a moment, if you will. When I first met you I saw your eyes. They were hollow inside, you wore a mask to cover the pain you kept hidden. Even now I can still see that pain, but at least now it is diminished somewhat by an inner light. A light that is actually fairly recent."

"Let me guess." Dorothy sniffed half indignantly, "A light that came the moment me and Quatre began dating?"

"No silly!" Relena chuckled. "The moment you marked Quatre as your prey."

"I what?"

Relena laughed. Dorothy couldn't help but stare at her friend as if she'd grown an extra head and, as Relena continued to laugh, she crossed her arms again and huffed irritably. Now didn't feel like the best time to be joking around.

"No, seriously Dorothy." Relena managed to say when she controlled herself. "You gained a sort of predatory response every time you laid eyes on Quatre up until that Christmas party I threw a few months back. After that it died down to a…hmm. I'm not sure really, a sort of dreamish misery."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"You convinced yourself that Quatre wouldn't have anything to do with you, remember?"

"Yeah, well…you have to admit he had every right to hate me." Dorothy murmured, a little shamed.

"Don't." Relena's smile flashed again, a genuine friendly smile that always managed to bring a smile to Dorothy's face. Dorothy hopped off the table and waltzed over to the couch, sitting on the far side where Relena's semi curled legs hadn't taken. She leaned against the arm and fixed Relena with a challenging stare.

"You seem to know an awful lot about me and Quatre. So tell _me_ something regarding you and _your_ significant other, hm? How is everything with Hiiro?"

"Oh phooey!" Relena tossed her hand. "Hiiro's Hiiro, you know him. Just knowing he's there is all I need."

"You're amazing Relena." Dorothy shook her head with wry amusement; "You can't tell me that you aren't even the slightest bit interested in coaxing him into your bedroom? He's right across the darn hall!"

"Dorothy!" Relena sat up, shocked at the other woman's suggestion, "How could you! Especially knowing that my mother lives with me! Not to mention Milliard has been staying with me for the past five months!"

"Really Relena, hasn't your brother found an apartment or something _yet_?"

"Not while Hiiro's in the same house as me." Relena grinned, "You know how it is. Milliard has gotten awfully protective of me as of late and Hiiro's presence, or should I say Milliards _rival's_ presence, leaves him a little more then perturbed. He just doesn't seem to like the idea of me and Hiiro attempting to make certain things…official."

"You're a grown girl, who's to say you can't?" Dorothy smiled impishly.

"Dorothy!" Relena hissed. "You _know_ that's not what I mean! Really!"

"Well, at least with Quatre I _know_ where we stand." Dorothy gave Relena a sidelong glance. "Have you even kissed him yet? You know, since that incident at Christmas?"

"Of course not." Relena shook her head. "You just don't understand Dorothy. Hiiro isn't with me to work on a relationship. That's just a minor circumstantial benefit on my part. He's here for various reasons. Whether or not things are 'official' or not is irrelevant. _I_ know where I stand with Hiiro, I know how much he cares for me. And I him. And I know what our future holds. That is all that matters to me."

"Hm. Why do I get the feeling that you two won't have gone on a single date and still wind up married."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Relena suddenly found her nails entirely far too interesting for Dorothy's taste.

"Sure Relena, you keep telling yourself that. You may even believe it one day."

Relena glared at Dorothy with a great amount of distaste only to find that the taller blond had reverted back to staring at the door leading out into the hall. Relena frowned, realizing that their lighthearted moment had now ended. Lifting herself from the arm she scooted over towards Dorothy and placed a comforting hand onto the older woman's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Dorothy, Quatre's strong, and you know that. He's gone through a lot since the war started three years ago, almost in a non-stop sort of way. It has made him stronger every time he came out. This is no different.

Dorothy's head lowered and she glanced at Relena. "Somehow Relena, I find those words too hard to believe."

"Dorothy-."

"Relena." Dorothy cut Relena off, not even aware that Relena had begun to speak again. "A question."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever had a feeling so intensely wrong that you thought you would go insane? A feeling that wrapped around your gut and wrenched it, leaving you knowing, I mean _knowing_ that something too horrible to imagine is happening right as you speak?"

Relena sat back, startled. She had had her fair share of bad feelings but what Dorothy described as _knowing_ was something she had never felt.

"Sort of, but not to that extreme." Relena responded cautiously, "Why?"

"Because…." Dorothy choked. "I have had that feeling since I got here. I don't think it is me feeling it."

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

k2: So? How d'you like? Is it good? I gotta know, please remember to give really good constructive critism! Pleeeeeeease!

MK: K, don't forget you're supposed to reply to the reviews.

k2: Ah, yes! Good point! Lessee now!

Glad you liked it **Moonjava**, you should like the next chapter also! **Da-Ku-Hisaki**, Thanx for the review. I really appreciate hearing form you again. As for plot twists, well…watch out. They get confusing. Unless of course my revisions make them make a bit more sense….anyway you're gonna love what comes next. **FEY-CHAN**! Things will continue to get thicker. Remember guys, this story is going to span the rest of their lives. I plan on it being very extensive. As for finding Quatre soon, well let's just say I have _several_ more chapters to go in the first arc. I really appreciate the compliment about less mistakes, I wasn't in _quite_ as big a hurry this time. (blatantly ignores the referance to MK)

Have fun guys, I await your next reviews!

Luvs!


	8. Ch6: Reporters and Mad Scientists… Dar

k2: I'm back! SOoo sorry for the delay. Well, we buried my grandma last Thursday, the reason it took this long, however, was because the circle of life decided to continue moving. My grandma died, but my sister had her baby. 59 hours of labor! Can you believe it? She was in so much pain, she looked like she was going to die! But, after they broke her water for her it went faster and five hours later Claudia was born.

So, now that all the distractions are out of the way I can finally upload the next chapter. Once again, sorry it took so long!

Oh, and one more thing. This chapter is dedicated to **Moonjava**. Thank you so much for the encouraging comments. I Gratefully appreciate it.

MK: _Now_ for the chapter?

k2: Almost! (grins) I have a question for all the reviewers. Is anyone interestedin seeing what the original chapters looked like? You know, just to see how they compare?

MK: That is a stupid question!

k2: (shrugs) Well, anyway. It was just a thought.

MK: You have something else to tell them you know.

k2: I do? I mean, I do! Yes, I do! Aheh, yeah. Thanks Mew. Erm…well, I am going to be taking a bit of an extra long time putting up some of the other revamps. I kinda, well…I need to make a few changes on them, but nothing big. It's just I got a job now so my time is limited on the 'puter and, while they aren't big changes, I only have a limited amount of time on the 'puter and I still have my e-mail and stuff to check. So instead of seven to ten days per update it's prolly gonna be expanded to two full weeks per update, but that okay. Because when I get to chapters 20 and on, well…they are new chapters. They haven't even _been_ revamped yet. And then after those, well, let's just say that I am far from done writing this story. After all, it' is the life and times of the G-pilots, right?

MK: In other words, she's going to be uploading the new chapters and while her old rate of putting chapters up _had_ been two weeks at a time, and her writing style has improved a lot, it is going to take her a bit longer then that to update.

K2: But don't' worry! I promise you guys that I won't take more then, well, a month to update, okay? I promise! And that will still be quite a while till I get that far, after all. I am only on chapter 6, right? Right. So then, here is the next story!

MK: Oh, and don't' forget. The review replies are at the bottom now.

**111break111**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.6: Reporters and Mad Scientists…. Darn them all.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**111break111**

A large map lay tacked to the side of the briefing room wall, colored lines marked precariously along roads that seemed to lead off of one road in particular. Some areas leading off the roads were marked with an X while others were marked with a circle, one spot in which a dart suddenly lodged itself tightly.

"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted as he pulled the dart out of the board before rounding onto the irritated brunette. "Damn it, stop doing that!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" Duo shouted back from where he was lounging in a carefully balanced, two legged (four legged, but he was balancing on two), chair next to the door, his legs kicking back on another for added support. "Man, you're foul mouthed when you're in a bad mood." He added in a grumble. _Not that I haven't heard him say dammit before, but he said other things earlier._

"Both of you grow up." Milliard growled as he continued to examine the map.

"What we need to do is get people to look _into_ these places that we marked." Duo stated as he arched his arm back and threw another dart, irritating Wufei more.

"Where did you get those anyway?"

Duo grinned, "You won't like the answer."

"I don't even _want _to think about what that implies." Wufei grunted as he turned back to wall while Duo snickered.

"You do realize, Chang, that he is only doing this because he knows it annoys you?" Milliard whispered softly, "I saw him take them out of his jacket pocket."

"Maxwell is a moron." Was the only reply Milliard received.

"You're the one that lets him get to you."

"You guys talking about me or something?" Duo asked quickly, "Yer talking awfully low and stuff."

"The world does not revolve around you Maxwell." Wufei snapped sharply.

"Well _sOorRy_!"

"That's it, if you two don't stop acting like preadolescent children right now-."

Milliard never finished. The door opened to allow both Hiiro and Trowa to enter, their faces grim masks of discontent. Their sudden appearance, however, had the added effect of knocking Duo off balance as the door nipped the edge of his chair landing him on his back and slamming his head into the wall behind him.

"Dammit!" Duo howled as the pain reverberated from the back of his skull to the tips of his toes and back again.

"Serves him right." Wufei grunted. Neither Hiiro nor Trowa paid him a second glance.

"What is it?" Milliard asked, noting their shared grimness.

"We have a problem, something that is going to delay us for a few hours."

"A few hours!" Duo was suddenly on his feet, ignoring the searing pain in his head and the sudden spinning of the room (though he did place his hand on the wall to keep from falling over), "Do you know what could happen in those few hours? We could loose Quatre forever!"

"Not likely." Trowa stated, "Not if he finds it necessary to perform a physical examination first."

"Oh, jeeze, please don't make me hurl!" Duo grunted. "I don't even want to think about that."

"What is the delay?" Wufei inquired sharply.

"A rumor has started that Quatre has been kidnapped." Hiiro replied soberly.

"A rumor we need to stamp out immediately." Trowa added. "Une is preparing for a public announcement, I need to head over to the cafe where Quatre was last seen and ...talk to the waiter there."

"And that is _all_ your going to do." Hiiro stated firmly.

"I get the impression that no one trusts me today." Trowa mused with wry amusement.

"I know I don't." Duo stated quickly.

"It's not that we don't trust you, Barton," Wufei began, "We just know how much you, eh…" Wufei trailed off slightly, wanting to choose his words very carefully. Trowa was extremely sensitive about this particular topic; "you _care_ for Quatre. And vice versa."

"Wufei, go with him." Hiiro ordered to which Wufei glanced quickly from Hiiro to Trowa, and back again.

"You think that's a good idea?" Wufei asked, not even worried what his question implied.

"Humor me." Hiiro replied cynically. Trowa just glared reproachfully at Wufei, irritated at his implication. "You are not to announce who you are to anyone _but_ the waiter. No one is to know he is in custody, you are not to use any force. Just ask him to come along for questioning. I want you two to go because he knows both of you were there with Quatre and will recognize you. If he is the leak we need to eliminate him, you know what I mean Zechs!" Hiiro stated quickly before Milliard could counter his remark.

"Don't call me by that name again." Milliard growled instead, "Zechs Marquise no longer exists, he died during the war."

"Right." Hiiro stated, practically ignoring the statement. "As I was saying, we need to...cut him off from the public until this has been resolved, but keep things from looking suspicious. If he isn't at the cafe find out where he lives and be sure to make up some innocuous excuse as to why you need him."

"Got it." Wufei replied. Trowa nodded his head silently and turned towards the door.

"We leave now." Trowa stated, leaving _no_ room for argument. "The sooner we track him down the faster we _can_ get this resolved."

"I agree." Wufei stated as he began to follow Trowa out of the room. Before he got to the exit, however, he stopped. Turning to glance at Duo he held his hand out expectantly. "My car is still at the café, I need the keys to yours."

"Like I'm just gonna hand them over?"

"Hand them over Duo." Hiiro stated, "Any other car in the vicinity is a Preventers patrol car."

"Yeah, yeah." Duo grumbled as he took his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Wufei. As if on an after thought he added, "It's got one 'a those remote alarm/locater key chain things."

"Thanks."

"And don't let Trowa drive!" Hiiro called after Wufei as he left the room which suddenly grew quite silent as the last three occupants looked at each other.

"Soo...where does that leave us?" Duo asked, scratching his head.

"We continue were I interrupted."

"That'll be a little hard considering Chang is gone." Milliard replied, frowning.

"Why is that?" Hiiro asked, his face turning to the map. "According to the work you have done we can continue without him."

"No, not that." Milliard grinned a rare grin. "Him and Maxwell were the ones in the middle of something."

"Oh, hahah!" Duo crossed his arms, "You really need practice at the humor department Zechs."

"I said to stop calling me that!"

"Make me." Duo grinned.

Hiiro quickly placed a hand on Milliards shoulder, shaking his head. "Now isn't the time to kill him, do it later."

"Great." Milliard grumbled, "I'm stuck in a room with the two people that irritate me the most."

Duo, confused, looked first at Milliard, then at Hiiro. "How does _he_ irritate you? I thought you liked him."

"Correction." Milliard replied, "I respect him. He was my rival during the war, nothing more. Now that the war is over he is nothing more then my sisters interest. _That_ is what irritates me."

"Ah, how cute!" Duo mocked, "You're acting the over protective brother for a change!"

"I don't think this is going to work out." Hiiro stated. "I think we'll both kill him before we even _think _about killing each other."

**111break111**

"I'm really sorry Maia," Lady Une, her back to the bathroom stall in which she hid, spoke softly into the small phone in her hand. "I understand your disappointment but-." Une stopped short as a short burst of angry tones shouted from the other end and she narrowed her eyes angrily. "Now you listen here young lady! I will not have you talking like that to me, do you understand? Yes, I know I promised, I know how excited you were about this but something came up! I promise you this is no small matter and I assure you it is not simply something I can just let anyone else handle. This is something that only I can do and if you will kindly take the time to turn the channel away from those cartoons you are so obsessed with, to the news channel mind you, then you can see just _why_ I must remain here. And I strongly suggest you take that as an order Maia." Lady Une waited a moment, then added, "Let me talk to Anise please." After a brief second the other line changed positions and a softer tone came through. "Ah, yes. Anise, is it possible you could stay over night for me? I am afraid I may be at the office for longer then I had expected. Yes? Thank you, and if it isn't too much trouble please take Maia out for an ice cream, I hope that may ease the burn at least a little." Une smiled as she received a positive answer and bid her babysitter Farwell.

As she put her phone away she rested her head against the stall, her soft brown eyes closing as she allowed a small upsetting breath escape her. She hated to break off her dinner date with Mariemaia, it was to celebrate her four foot walk. Her therapy was going very well, at the rate she was going she would be walking again by her fourteenth birthday! Albeit with a little help, of course. No matter how much she progressed there was still some minor permanent damage done to her spine...

But then again, Une knew that balancing the child with her current responsibilities was going to be tough when she took the girl in. Becoming a mother at the age of twenty had never been top on her priority list and that in itself was going to disadvantage her. This was only another bump in their otherwise smooth road. A road that Une was sure would remain smooth so long as she could continue to balance out her responsibilities.

"And now to face the firing squad."

Lady Une exited the bathroom stall with a strong gait as she stepped up to the bathroom mirror. She briefly examined herself, knowing just how much she would be scrutinized once this all began, and deftly reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a small case. Upon opening it a pair of thin wire frame glasses lay staring up at her expectantly.

**111break111**

"This isn't good."

"He should have been back by now, Rashid will be here soon!"

The front door to Winner Manor opened and closed with a loud bang, the sound of it startling the two young woman on the second floor that were in the midst of talking.

"Master Quatre?" a loud booming voice asked aloud.

"Oh, no!"

"Too late!"

"Why can't Marco be here when we need him?"

The young women quickly raced down the stairs and entered the den just as Rashid Kurama came in, breifcase in hand, looking rather confused.

"Ah, Maree, please turn the news on, the remote is on the table next to you." HE stated when he saw the two ladies. "Do either of you know where Master Quatre is at the moment? I am expecting a 'meeting' with him in the next hour and I have a flight to catch in two."

The women exchanged quick glances with each other then turned back to Rashid. Their response was in chorus.

"No."

Maree, a dark haired young woman in her early twenties, quickly picked the remote up, clicking the television on quickly and began to turn around in order to leave, the red haired Jessica on her heels.

"Somehow I get the feeling you do." Rashid stated, stopping the two cold. His voice then turned gently reproachful, as if he's caught a pair of children in the act of hiding a broken vase. "Come on, turn around."

The girls slowly turned around, the expressions on their faces meek as they faced the warm hearted giant.

"Where is he?"

"He, er...went out." Jenny murmured softly

"With Miss Catalonia." Maree added.

"He what?"

**:television:_"_**_Thank you for gathering together on such short notice. I think we can all agree that it is imperative that rumors are laid to rest and the truth revealed."_**:television:**

**111break111**

Iria Winner smiled kindly at the taxi driver as he placed her bags in the trunk of his car before opening the door for her. He looked at her a little awkwardly before offering his hand to her with a nervous smile. "Will you need assistance?"

"No, I'm fine." Iria's smile increased a little, her soft features relaxing the drivers nerves just enough.

As he stepped back Iria turned a little in the chair she sat in, reached into a bag and pulled out a pair of 12 inch metal bars that appeared about as thick as a quarter. She pressed a button on each one, both of them elongating with a quick snap, and set them on the ground, using them to support her weight.

"They were a gift from my brother." She explained as she climbed to her feet. "I am under orders to stay off my feet for another two weeks and I prefer to get around on my own. Me and my younger sister, Alia, are surprising him with a visit today, it's his birthday."

"I see." The driver, genuinely interested, found Iria to be very pleasant to be around and wondered if all the Winners were like her.

As Iria made her way to the passenger's door she worked the canes with her hands, moving her legs as quickly as she could until she was able to sit down with a huff. "Another week of this and I will be able to start walking again, though if you ask me I could have started walking the day I woke up."

"That's good to hear Miss Winner." The driver, genuine in his words, remembered that the woman before him had been in a coma since her father died during the war, he had heard about it when an exposition had been done on the young heir to the Winner fortune. She had only woken up recently, apparently, and was still getting her old life back into order.

After closing the door for Iria (not mention putting her wheelchair in the trunk with her bags) the Taxi driver walked around to his own seat, buckled in and started the engine. As he pulled out of the spaceport Iria's cell began to ring and she quickly, and excitedly, pulled it out in order to answer it. "Peter?"

"Iria, I think there is something you need to here!" the voice on the other end was distinctly feminine and more to the point, overly familiar.

"Oh, hello Alia." Iria frowned, noting the disturbed tone in her sister's voice. "I thought you were Peter, he should be arriving in Sanc within the next few hours. What's wrong?"

"Do you mind if I turn the radio on Miss. Winner?" The driver asked, cutting into the conversation.

"No, not at all." Iria replied, her hand over the receiver.

As the driver began to turn the radio on Alia continued talking, the distress in her voice growing by the second.

"I stopped at a cafe to get some coffee and you wouldn't believe what is currently being broadcasted on their public television!"

"_I repeat, the rumors surrounding the raucous on Marian blv. earlier this morning are misconstrued."_ The radio blared, startling Iria from the phone. "_We have it under strong and reliable informants that Mr. Winner and his business associate Dorothy Catalonia are currently on retreat as we speak. His whereabouts are unknown to all except those who informed us and now we, as well, know due to the current circumstances that have arrose. Mr. Winner is taking a much-needed sabbatical and will return when he is ready. The supposed kidnapping that took place is currently under investigation and the identity of the true individual will be released the moment we have word on the matter. Thank you. Do I have any more questions?"_

"Dear lord!" Iria gasped, clutching to her phone as if it were a life line.

"Iria?" her phone cried, "Iria! Did you hear? Iria!"

"Well, I guess you won't be seeing your brother after all, huh?" The driver shrugged, "I heard some rumors that he and Catalonia are dating, that could have something to due with their secret retreat, don't you think? Or are the rumors even true? Miss Winner?" The driver glanced back when he received no reply. "Miss Winner?"

**111break111**

His body slammed against the metal inner wall as his brother pinned him face first, his right arm twisted around behind his back forcing pain to course through his spine as the muscles strained for release. He didn't cry out, however, knowing that Phil was waiting for just that and instead closed his light blue eyes against the pain.

"How do you feel now Pauly, huh?" Phil hissed into his twin's ear. "Ready to apologize yet?"

"I already did!" Paul argued, "Now let me go!"

"That wasn't an apology and you know it!" Phil growled as he sent another wave of pain through the others spine by jamming his fist against it. "A bloody stammer is nothing but a sign of weakness! How many times have I told you that?"

"I-I-."

"Stop stammering you pussy-whipped moron!" Phil stepped back from Paul, relieving the pressure on his arm, but only in order to grip him by the shoulders, digging his fingers in tightly, and throwing him against the floor. "For crying out loud Paul, if it's the last thing I do I am going to _make_ you stronger! Do you realize how embarrassing it is to share the same face as a whimp like you? I still don't know what Fue was thinking when he made us, but he couldn't have _meant_ to make you so pathetic! You have the strength of four freaking large men Paul and what do you do? Nothing! You don't even fight back when you're attacked! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Paul lay where Phil had thrown him, his eyes closed and unmoving. Phil stormed over and nudged him with his foot. When, still, he got no response Phil slammed his foot into Paul's unprotected side, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room they were in, muttering curses behind him as he did.

Paul continued to lay motionless until he was sure Phil was gone, then let out an awful groan and curled slightly as he recognized the pain flaring thru ought his body.

"Man, what a jerk!" Paul groaned again as he forced himself to get up, ignoring the continuous protests of his aching body. Of course, everything Phil had said about him was the truth and he knew it (well except for how pathetic he was of course). He showed excellent self control everyday! After all, Phil was still standing, wasn't he?

Feeling a rising bout of anger Paul slammed his fist into the floor, the cement cracking under his hand.

Phil was right about that, too. Paul _was_ strong, but he saw no reason at all to use his strength. Not in the way Phil suggested anyway.

"What _was_ Fue thinking when he designed me?" Paul wondered then. Fue had never once _forced_ Paul to use his enhanced strength, not in any graphic manner. Of course Paul had broken things for Fue, but never had he been forced to hurt anyone. He had also never enhanced Cole, his pride and joy (not to mention the one mostly enhanced), to be this strong, either. And, while he and Phil shared the same DNA, the same body structure, their minds and personalities were far different, polar opposites even. And Paul was the _only_ one with the strength.

A rueful smile appeared on his face as a thought suddenly accured to him. "Just another test before the final product, that's all. Who cares what the real reasons were anyway?"

And then Paul's mind found itself on the youth they had abducted earlier that day, his guilt bearing down on him again. Paul climbed to his feet, wondering exactly what it was that was going to happen to the boy.

**111break111**

Duo's black mustang pulled along side the curb and came to a stop, both the front passenger and drivers side doors opening to allow Trowa and Wufei to exit respectively. A few pedestrians that glanced their way did double takes as they noted the still bandaged young men walking quickly towards the cafe; their shirts were also the same ones as earlier. As they entered the cafe Trowa scanned the bustling waiters and waitresses currently on duty and noted that not a single one of them, however, were anyone he recognized from that morning.

"Shifts changed already." Wufei noted, as he too saw no one recognizable.

Trowa quickly turned to the side as a blond haired woman quickly rushed past him, not even sparing him a second glance as she almost ran right into him (or almost shoved him to the ground at the speed she was going). He stared after her a moment, watching as she flashed a taxi down.

"Is it me, or does she look familiar to you?" Wufei asked the question that remained on Trowa's mind.

Trowa shrugged, blocked the incident from his memory, and began to scan the room again. Taking the hint Wufei did the same.

"We need to get a list of everyone who worked today." the Chinese youth stated firmly, feeling alack of enthusiasm fill within him.

"Maybe not." Trowa replied softly as he took note of someone gathering their belongings at a table in the back. When the young man looked up Trowa saw that it was, indeed, the waiter (now off duty of course) that they were looking for. Nodding in that general direction Trowa pointed him out to Wufei. "That's him there."

"This may be easier then I thought it would be." Wufei replied slightly, and pleasantly, surprised. The fact that he was heading in their direction made it all the easier for them. Perhaps he just wasn't aware of the potential trouble he was in? Or, maybe he was...?

**111break111**

"Discounting all the residential area's," Milliard began as he marked off a few more x's, "We can conclude that only this vicinity here," a large circle over a four mile radiance was marked, "would be satisfactory for a potential hiding place."

"You're forgetting something." Hiiro stated as he examined Milliards estimates.

"What's that?"

"This road here." Taking a green marker Hiiro began to mark over the current red one, making a line along the road of the inner city and past the lake harbor and then onto another road that disappeared off the map.

"What's that?" Duo asked curiously.

"Leftovers." Milliard grunted, "The outskirts of the capitol, what's left of the _old_ capital. _Old_ old Sanc. Ruins, you could say, though people still live there and have essentially rebuilt it themselves. I almost forgot all about it."

"Sounds like the slums." Duo stated, "But…slums in Sanc?"

"Every place has it's bad sections, no matter who leads them." Millard stated, "Though slums is hardly the correct term for this area."

"Think of it as a large refugee camp that has been around for the past ten years." Hiiro added, "A refugee camp about the size of a small city to be precise. Relena is in the process of working on repairing it, but it's difficult when they consider themselves separate from the rest of the kingdom."

"They have been separated from any form of decent leadership for too long," Milliard mused, "It is essentially what one would call a black market base. It is going to take Relena a long time to weed out the corruption involved, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if it never goes away."

"Joy." Duo replied unenthusiastically, "We got a map of the area?"

"No." Hiiro shook his head; "This area hasn't been documented properly since the fall of the first Sanc Kingdom."

"Well. That's alotta help."

**111break111**

"Am I in some sort of trouble?" The young waiter couldn't be more then seventeen years of age, his youthful countenance averaging at about that. His soft brown eyes were nervous, darting around the room in a mixture of confusion and swallowed fear. Wufei had to give him credit; he was doing a splendid job of hiding how he truly felt.

"Not exactly. It depends on what you tell us."

"Starting from where I left you with Mr. Winners wallet at the cafe." Trowa added.

"Well..." The youth took a small breath, swallowed, then tried again. "Umm...after you guys left?"

"Yes."

"I-I...took the wallet and put it in my locker. I told no one, just like you'd said no to do, and that was the last I heard about it until I got off work. Rumors had already spread by that time, I never once told anyone anything, I swear!"

"Even if you had you wouldn't be in any trouble." Wufei assured him, "We just need you to be aware that a kidnapping of this magnitude could result in a large amount of panic."

"Well, still." The youth murmured, "I never told anyone anything."

"Good. And to keep it that way we are going have to ask you to stick around for a while. Not long, mind you, but long enough for us to get things settled. We are also willing to offer you a minimal amount of compensation for your silence, agreed?"

"Minimal...amount?" his eyes widened in surprise. "What's minimal?"

Wufei scribbled an amount on a piece of paper and slid it to him across the table. "You must remember. Silence is more then just mandatory, it is for the security of the nation."

The youth balked at the amount written, choking on his own breath. He looked up quickly, incredulous. "Mr. Winner is that important?"

"Don't you ever watch the news?"

"Course not, I'm only seventeen." The youth sat back in his chair, perturbed. "What would I care about the news for?"

Trowa and Duo both exchanged expressionless gazes before returning to the kid.

"Course not." Wufei grumbled, "Life's a heck of a lot easier when your ignorant."

Feeling as if he'd just been insulted the kid narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Wufei turned his face away, an attempt to keep his feelings on the matter from leaking out. "You've just got the life we could only wish for, that's all. You can go now. There will be directions waiting for you as you leave."

Dubious, the boy raised himself out of the chair and headed to the door, only to hesitate as he realized something. "Waitaminute." He turned around and looked at Trowa and Wufei again. "How old are _you_ two?"

"None of your business, now leave!" Wufei growled, beginning to grow irritated.

"18." Trowa replied quickly. "I was 3 when I became a soldier. I would start paying more attention to world affairs if I were you, they could prove important someday."

**111break111**

"This...is getting ridiculous." Duo was, once again, balancing on two legs of his chair, his feet now braced on the table and staring up at the ceiling with a glazed expression.

"What is he even doing here?" Milliard asked irritably, "He has yet to prove helpful at all!"

"Not true!" Duo turned his head to glare at Milliard, "I helped mark that map with all those different circles and X's and stuff!" Duo crossed his arms over his chest, his lips falling into a pout as he murmured "I just left all the calculating to you and Hiiro."

"I agree he can be useless," Hiiro stated, ignoring Duo, "but face it. We let him loose now it'll take forever to find him when we need him."

"Hey!" Duo protested, loosing his balance and falling with a thud, his head smacking into the floor again. "Ouch, dammit! Grr! That'd better be a joke Hiiro!"

A sly grin came to Hiiro's face but only Milliard saw it. The tall blond felt himself grin also, quite surprised to see Hiiro joking, though apparently Duo didn't find it too surprising (though it did appear to be hard for Duo to tell the difference).

"Anyway we're pretty much done with this now, right?"

"Essentially, that is correct." Milliard confirmed

"And until some of the press dies down we're stuck here?" Duo asked in a grumbled groan.

"Exactly."

"Does that Catalonia chick know this?"

All three men exchanged unsure expressions, none of them certain if she knew adn none willing to go mention it to her.

(presently in the waiting room)

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Dorothy cried furiously as she banged her not so delicate fists on the wall. Relena, however, sat in a chair with her head in her hands, clearly gaining a rather large migraine as Dorothy continued to scream and pound, trying in vain to break the door down with just her fists.

(back in the briefing room)

"I believe Une was going to take care of it personally." Milliard responded, not giving it a second thought.

"So...what? We just sit here until Une get's back and tells us what to do?"

"Yes." Hiiro replied.

"Man, I've always hated taking orders and doing things like a trained monkey."

"Trained monkey?" Milliard bristled at the comment. "Are you insinuating-."

"Oh, drop it!" Duo waved the older man off as he plopped back down in a chair. "You are _way_ too touchy Milly."

Hiiro quickly set a hand on Milliards shoulder before he could lunge at the braided brunette that was currently in the process of regaining his balancing act, oblivious to the blond's irritation.

"At least he doesn't call _you_ Wufy."

Milliard stopped and turned an incredulous stare onto Hiiro. "You're kidding."

Hiiro shook his head. "Either that or Wu-man. Anything to get a rise out of him, and it usually works. Of course, then Wufei threatens him in the most unkind ways, namely with that Katana he rarely ever carries anymore. Needless to say it happens whether he means for it too or not."

"Hey!" Duo shouted, staring at them while balancing, "Your talking about me again, aren't you?"

"You're paranoid Duo. Shut up."

Before Duo could respond to Hiiro the door opened to emit both Trowa and Wufei, both looking rather sullen.

"Any luck?" Duo asked, managing not to fall this time.

"None." Wufei replied, "The kid kept his mouth shut and won't be talking again anytime soon."

"Soo...if he isn't the leak, then who is?" Duo asked, as he looked at Trowa and Wufei in a partial upside down state. Trowa walked around until he was leaning against the table only inches from where Duo's feet were resting. Duo, watching, looked at him expectantly, but it was Hiiro who answered.

"We, as well as the press by this time I am sure, are well aware of the fact that Quatre has been targeted by an assassination attempt, correct?" Five heads nodded in response.

"If not him then Dorothy anyway." Duo added

"Right. The commotion at the cafe, not even a whole two months since the last attempt, could have signaled to them something has happened. They may have just put two and two together, especially considering the fact that it was a male Caucasian with blond hair."

"I hate reporters." Duo muttered. "I hate mad scientists too!"

The door opened again, or slammed open rather, to allow Une entrance. Startled by the sudden arrival of yet another person, not to mention the way in which they entered, Duo kicked a little too hard with his legs and nearly toppled over once more. Thankfully Trowa reached out and grabbed his foot, bringing him forward and dropping his feet onto the floor.

"Four legs." Trowa stated, "Or next time I'll just kick them out from under you to save time."

"Jerk." Duo grumbled as he crossed his arms irritably.

"What's wrong Une?" Milliard asked, bringing attention back to the woman.

"I hate, loath, and _detest_ the paparazzi!"

"Went that bad huh?" Duo frowned.

"I at least managed to convince them that, 'no, Quatre Winner has not been kidnapped' and 'no, we are not on high alert regarding terrorism' and finally 'no, Relena Dorlain is not in hiding'. The cover story for now is that Mr. Winner, along with business associate Dorothy Catalonia left early this morning for a sabbatical in an undisclosed retreat that not even his closest associates are aware of."

"Got a question for ya Une!" Duo spoke up, "Speaking of Catalonia, that is. Does she know about what's going on? I mean, didn't she give us a sort of deadline before she tries to do something herself?"

Une rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "Yes, well, of course I had to tell her something."

"So? What was it? I don't see her tearing down the halls or anything."

"I simply told her that the public is beginning to discover something is amiss and they believe Quatre may be kidnapped, something we cannot allow them to assume. I told her that a delay in the investigation was inevitable and she should continue to wait in the waiting room until a time I see fit to allow them to leave. I even offered her a relaxant to calm her nerves."

"Really." Duo grinned, "What'd she say?"

"I'm surprised you can't hear her screaming and shouting from here. I simply locked the door to the waiting room and told Dr. Po to ready a sedative if things got to out of control."

"Dear lord."

:knok-knok:

The door opened a crack after the brief knocking on the door and Lucreiza Noin's head appeared. "Kernel, they're here."

Une frowned, glanced at the pilots assembled around her, then nodded to Noin. Both Hiiro and Trowa exchanged knowing eyes but didn't' say anything.

Noin opened the door further and stepped aside to allow two grizzled, senile men entrance.

"Dear god, not them!" Duo rose to his feet immediately, his eyes narrowing irritably. When next he spoke it was a sharp demand. "What are they doing here?"

"Now, now, we are simply here to help." Professor G explained as he entered the room, his calm face as enigmatic as ever. Behind him, however, Instructor H didn't look quite as calm.

"We came as soon as we got word." H stated, "I asked G specifically to come along, he knows more about Fue then the rest of us."

"Excellent." Une stated, "Then he can tell us everything he knows while you explain to me more about Quatre and his…unusual talents."

"You knew about this?" Duo demanded as he rounded on Une.

"We both did." Hiiro stated, "They have been working for us."

"Us?" Milliard asked, "Does Relena know about this?"

"No one except for those who are currently working under my orders Sir." Noin stated

"Even you knew about this?" Millard looked sharply at Noin. "Why was I never informed of this?"

"You didn't need to know." Noin replied. She stood at attention but her eyes refused to meet his.

"Your too close to Relena." Une stated, "I ordered Noin to tell no one, even you."

"I'm as much in charge of the security of this nation as any of you are-."

"That is beside the point." Une interrupted. "Far from beside the point. The point of the matter is I made a calculative decision and stuck with it."

"Great." Duo grumbled, "Just when I thought I would see the last of these freaks."

"How has Petunia been lately?" G asked suddenly

Duo froze. Catching this Trowa looked from G to Duo and back again, startled.

"She's fine." Duo stated, "I'm surprised you even still care."

"That isn't fair Duo." G's calm façade suddenly wavered as a wave of anger washed over him but it left almost immediately and he relaxed again. "I would like to see her again."

"Hey, you know where to find her."

With that Duo turned away from the old man and retreated to the far side of the room, glancing once, apologetically, at Trowa as he did so.

Trowa made a mental note to get the straight facts from Duo when this was all over with.

"Yes, well then." G cleared his throat and turned back to Une. "I brought a device that may help us. Noin?"

"Right away." Noin stepped over to the table where Trowa still leaned and took the shoulder case off, setting it on the table. What she took out was what appeared to be a laptop at first, but instead of a keyboard it had dials. With a set of number keys on one side and a set of letter keys put to the other side.

"This is a tracking device." G stated, "IT will pinpoint an isolated area in which you kidnappers can be found."

"How did you manage to come by a device like that?" Milliard demanded, "And how can it track the kidnappers?"

"I created it." G stated, "To find my daughter when she got lost. Duo had no knowledge of this device so do not blame him. The point of the matter is I can locate these individuals of yours, though I am afraid that since it will be forced to track more then one it's sensors will be off."

"How's that?"

"The range in which it can track will remain the same, but the are to be pinpointed will be a large one. Of course, I will also have to try and differentiate the signals since Petunia _is_ in the area."

"Get on it immediately." Une stated, "Instructor H, I would like to talk with you privately if you please?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm coming too." Hiiro stated

"No." Une held her hand up, stopping Hiiro before he could move. "I think it best to keep as few people as possible in the know about this for now. I will compile a report for you to read later, but for now it isn't necessary."

Hiiro, unconvinced, nodded and stayed where he was while Une left with H.

**111break111**

k2: Hope you guys liked it!

MK: And now for those replies!

k2: **MousyCoon**: Glad you here from you again! Hope enjoy this chapter as much as the next!

**Moonjava**: Again, thank you for the supporting words and I'm glad like how it's going. Guess what? It's only gonna get better and better from here on out.

**darkfairy88**: Yes, I found the manga's very important with loads of info. Do you realize how much research went in two writing this? Luckily I have awesome sights to get references from. As for the spelling mistakes, I hope you don't' mean the words that had been purposefully misspelled, but then again I am sure you can tell the difference between those. Maybe someday, if I ever do another revamp (godforbid!) I may get those taken care of. In the meantime, well…they are there to stay. (shakes head) Spell check is my best friend, but sometimes it disappoints me.

**Da-Ku Hisaki**: CALM DOWN! Sheesh. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but as you can see this one is no better. (puts her arms up defensively) No shaky! It' makes it hard to update! Plus, I still gotta make those small changes, now that I found my disk anyway. So yeah. Oh, by the way. I'm sorry I haven't been able to read that chapter all the way through yet.


	9. Ch7: The Vision

K2: Well, I think I will start by saying it is a good idea I decided to do revisions for the revisions I already did. Reason why? Because I never thought about everybody else before. Iria didn't have much screen time and Quatre's other sister, Alia, was nonexistent. The fact that I added them both in on this means I will also be adding in other sisters later on (for instance, Quatre has a set of triplets that work in his main office as well as a sister incredibly close in age to him that is his personal secretary I took the time, this time around, to think about every single sister he had and to name them and give them occupations. Alia, along with two other sister (she is another triplet) are stuck out in the far reaches of space working on deep space satellites and the closest sister he has). I also, essentially, gave Paul a slightly bigger role. I realized that the way I had him before wasn't' very practical and more of a liability, so I made him more useful. Then again, doing that I kinda ousted Phil's original role, plus a major plot twist regarding their 'twin connection'.

Yes, even minor characters play important roles in al my stories.

MK: She _really_ wanted to make this version excellent. (rolls eyes)

K2: Of course I did! I _know_ that it is much better this time around. Even I can tell, that was how bad the first one was! And the extra revisions I am doing before I update are extremely important as well, as you can plainly see from my authors notes. So shaddap!

MK: (sticks tongue out)

K2: Oh, yeah. _Real_ mature Kit. Real mature. Newayz! Point being. This chapter has alotta knew POV's in it! They were _extremely_ important to put in, it made it a chapter all it's own. So, I hope ya like it! Enjoysies!

**111break111**

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: Newtypes and Space Hearts

Ch.7: the Vision

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General Genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre

**111break111**

Monitors beeped away in a steady rhythm as brainwaves and system management were recorded precariously on the clipboard. Notes were jotted down, vitals were checked. Fue stimulated the young blonds brain by barley clicking the keys of his keyboard, monitoring the results as the steady thrum continued.

And Cole watched.

The young man's cold gray gaze watched as calculating as ever, knowing full well that the procedure that would eventually take place was a precarious one. He was also curious. Unusually curious, mind you, and wanted more then anything to find out just why this boy's genetics were so special, aside from what Fue had already told him. It was something he knew he had to _see_ to believe.

"He hasn't attempted to wake up for over an hour." Cole observed

"Good good." Fue murmured absently, "He is such a willful boy, I had hoped that final dosage would be enough without hindering the results. Ah! Phase one is complete!"

"Complete?"

"Aheheh!" Fue set his clipboard down and smiled happily at Cole. "With this information I can make the proper adjustments to the calculations and proceed with the final phase when it is time! I will avoid the same mistake I had made with the other one! In essence, the boy is perfect!"

"Other one, sir?"

"Never mind that," Fue brushed the matter aside, "she isn't important and it was so long ago. So…very…." Fue hesitated, his senile old eyes gaining a glazed look. "…very long ago. Many, _many_ years. Decades. 5 long decades…."

Realizing Fue had slipped into one of his reminiscing stages Cole titled his head slightly and began speaking softly, wanting to know more about this 'other'.

"She, doctor?"

"She was a beautiful girl, the boy's opposite in everyway."

"Opposite how…father?"

Fue smiled slightly, absently. "She was darker then him. Hair like the farthest reaches of space and eyes so blue they mirrored the deepest depths of the ocean. Her skin was tan and surprisingly soft for her background. I wanted…I only wanted…."

Fue blinked. The glaze disappeared and he turned to look at Cole, his eyes disapproving. When he spoke it was if he had no idea of the conversation that had just taken place. "What are you dong just standing there Cole? Get the sequencing ready! We must begin at _once_!"

Cole said nothing as he turned to the monitors next to him and began flipping the switches as he'd been directed to, all the while his curiosity growing in the back of his mind about who this other test subject had been. The way Fue spoke of her he had more then just scientific interest in her and he wondered if there was more to the story then met the eye.

_Just another piece of knowledge to gain if I am ever to gain an upper hand over this fool._

As Cole finished his tasks he watched as the monitors fully came to life, not really bothering to try and understand what it was they said, and waited for the next series of orders. Cole may be a genius, experience and unnaturally skilled any number of doctorates, but genetics was never his forte and he never really cared for them as it were. Other areas of science interested him…like numbers, for instance, he had a thing for numbers…and Fue seemed to acknowledge that fact.

"Thank you Cole." Fue stated as he rolled a cart over, the entire expanse of the wheeled table filed with various types of syringes and other miscellaneous medical paraphernalia.

Seeing this, however, Cole felt an odd sensation build inside his stomach only to realize that it was nausea.

"Exactly…what are you doing to him Doc?"

"Hm?" Fue, startled, looked at him oddly. "I told you already Cole. I am enhancing his genes."

Cole continued to stare at Fue, still not 'comprehending' and Fue pondered the question for a second before smiling as he finally understood what Cole meant. "Ah! I get it! The _process_ of what I am doing! Good, good! I would be happy to enlighten you of the exact nature of these experiments." Fue hummed as he looked at each of the syringes, picked one up, and turned back to Cole.

"You see, my dear boy, what ever I do to him will not affect him directly, but _in_directly. I cannot simply enhance him outright, you see. It would destroy him utterly." Fue's face twisted into a grim smile as he continued, "He would first lose his mind, Cole. It would happen in a snap." He snapped his left hand fingers for emphasis, "Then his system, his bodily functions will slowly start to fail him. He will then die, Cole. Slowly. Painfully as well." Fue shook his head sadly. "It's an awful, awful thing. One I never want to allow happen again, not to him." Fue retuned his gaze to Quatre and gently ran his wrinkled old hand over Quatre's chest. "Not…ever…." The needle was suddenly plunged into the unprotected flesh, right over his heart, and the contents injected. Fue removed the needle just as quick as he'd inserted, then placed his ear over the boy's heart, both his hands planted firmly, and began to listen. Just as he did, however, Quatre began to convulse. Fue stayed where he was, keeping Quatre's thrashing body pinned just as well as the straps kept him pinned. Cole couldn't help but start forward the moment he began but, as Fue remained where he was, he stilled himself and chose to watch instead. Curious emotions ran through his mind and he found a spot in his temple had begun to throb.

Fue's next statement confirmed Cole's slight suspicion that it was another test before he truly began his work.

"His heart is perfect!" Fue's voice rose in volume as he continued. "More then perfect! It bears the brunt of others and still manages to hold it's own under stress! The heart of a true empath!" Fue rose as Quatre's body ceased in it's convulsions, his eyes shining exuberantly. "Do you realize the implications that can have? Empathy, molded correctly, is an excellent tool in battle and can even be more useful to a soldier then telepathy!"

"Telepathy?" Cole doubted that, but remained silent. It was never a good idea to argue with Fue, not on this topic anyway.

"Yes!" Fue replied as he grabbed his clipboard and jotted something down, after which he handed it to Cole, his eyes trained, once again, on Quatre. "Take notes for me Cole, I need my hands free for this."

"Erm…how long is this going to take Doc?"

Cole glanced behind him as the tentative voice of his older brother spoke up, not surprised at all that it was Phil the tentativeness was coming from.

"Huh?" Fue turned around quickly, startled by the sudden interruption, and watched Phil close the door softly. "Ah, Phil! Not long. I should be done with phase two in about an hour or so…more or less…and then phase three will commence! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah. Real exciting." Phil grumbled as he leaned against the wall, his expression showing signs of irritation.

"We live in such an advanced society, technologically wise of course." Fue continued unhindered, "And it makes things so much the more easier for me!" Fue chuckled before continuing. "If we lived in the time of my youth, when I was your age for example, well let's just say that we'd be here for longer then I care to think right now. With my current set up it will take a relatively short amount of time to finish whereas if I had to setup in another location it would take four times as long." Fue grabbed another syringe off the cart and pressed a few keys on the nearby keyboard. "With a few key taps, and with the way I have the child hooked up, I can make the necessary adjustments and then insert the appropriate chemicals into his body," This time the needle was gently placed in Quatre's neck, "and there you have it! I can now go back to my monitoring and tapping of the keys…."

Cole closed his eyes and allowed a small breath to escape him as he realized the doctor was beginning to sing instead of talk and tried, hard, to ignore it.

It wasn't' easy.

"Ehehehehe! The chemicals will go just where I want them! And the biodegradable nanites that I placed inside the chemicals will make sure of it! Heheh!" Fue quickly snapped his fingers in the direction of the two men, his triumphant smile extremely manic, and said, "Get ready boys! We will be going into phase three momentarily! The hour will slide by like nothing at all! AHAhahahaha!"

"What exactly are the phases anyway?" Phil asked as a genuine thread of curiosity crossed over him.

"Hm." Fue frowned and glanced at the older of the two young men. "Phases, you ask? Well, the first phase, of course, is the general task of gaining appropriate information. This second phase, however, is more complicated, as well as important. This is where I must set the primary genes into place. Phase three is more fun, however, as I will then finalize the setting and begin the manipulation, which of course includes checking his physical reflexes…something that will reflect highly upon his offspring…and the possibility of enhancing them as well.

"The final step, however, is the most important one of all! It is that of the programming."

"Programming?" Cole asked softly, "Like…brainwashing?"

"Not exactly." Fue stated as he turned back to his miscellaneous cart. "More like cleaning. Oh, by the way, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Paul?"

Phil grinned, "Napping. "Why'd you make him so pathetic anyway?"

"Pathetic?" Fue, catching this quickly, glanced oddly at Phil and asked, "What do you mean by pathetic?"

"His attitude!" Phil stated exasperatedly, "Jeeze! He's such a pussy!"

"Nonsense Phil!" Fue waved his hand at the problematic man and turned back to Quatre, nonchalantly adding, "Paul is more important then you."

For a moment nothing was said. It took that long to register just what Fue had more then insinuated. And then the outburst.

"What? How can _he_ be more important then _me_?" Phil demanded, "I do more work then he _ever_ does, I'm far more valuable to you then he is! Paul is more a liability most of the time then any real help! The only good thing he's ever done is drive the getaway car this morning!"

Fue's only reply was to chuckle and shake his head. Glancing at Phil he added, "You do not understand Phil. Value isn't in what you can _do_, but what you have to _offer_."

"What does that mean?" Phil demanded in a soft, non-threatening voice (though it did have a slight ring of a hiss in there).

"It means, Phil, that Paul has something you don't. Something I need and only he can give. Something I gave him and require that strength I gave him to protect, a something that he is naive towards. He doesn't know about this something I want it to stay that way, am I understood Phil?"

Phil barley nodded, understanding the order to remain silent but shocked nonetheless.

"Good. Now, be a good boy and stop wasting my time. I have important work to do so go man security if you will."

Phil, his world upended, said nothing more as he left the room with nothing but thoughts of murder on his mind.

**111break111**

Trowa turned the corner leading to the waiting rooms in time to see Sally, her arms laden with take out, waiting for a guard to unlock the door. Trowa strode over and kindly offered to take over her laod saying, "I'm on my way in."

"Oh, well then." Sally handed himthree bags, indicating two of them for the young woman waiting inside, the third was his. "I will be taking the rest of these to the others, I played it safe and just grabbed burgers for everyone. You have all been here since this morning and none of you have eaten a bite yet."

Trowa nodded and entered the room. What he saw when did didn't' surprise him in the least. The two of them were currently arguing with each other, similar to the way a pair of sisters would argue.

"Dorothy, if you don't lay dow on that couch and get some rest I will order Sally Po to give you a relaxant!"

"Relena, since when have you known me-."

"Oh, don't' you start with me Dorothy! The tress ahs really gotten to you, I can tell. It's not healthy!"

"I wont' rest until I see Quatre for myself and that he is safe and sound and-."

Trowa walked by them and dropped the bags of food onto the table. The smell, combined with his preseance, killed whatever Dorothy was about to say.

"At least eat soemthign Dorothy." Relena was relentless, "It's more then obvious your hungry."

Dorothy didn't' say anything, though she did turn twords the table. Trowa, a step ahead of her, held a bag out which she grabbed uncerimouniously and stalked over to a nearby chair.

"Well, it's an improvemtn." Relena's voice was dry but she smiled appreciatively when she turned to Trowa. "Thank you."

"Sally brought them, I was on my way in."

"Thank you anyway."

Trowa nodded and handed her a bag as well, she accepted it more graciously.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to check on Dorothy." Trowa admitted. "I know how she feels."

"I'm more then sure you do." Dorothy stated from her chair as she nibbled on a fry. "I also know that you wold anything for him, even lok after me. You don't; need to, but thank you anyway."

"AS callous as ever I see." Trowa remarked as he unwrapped his hamburger.

Dorothy glared at him foir a moment then shifted her weight so she could get a better looka t Trowa. "Let me ask you something, if you will Barton."

Trowa raised an eyebrow expectantly.

""I know it was you, it certainly wasn't' Quatre, so tell me. Why? Why didn't' you stay with him? You had the chance. His favor was yours to take and yet you turned him down."

Trowa remained silent, his forest green eyes going a little distant as he thought about what she said. Relena looked from him, to her, back to him, more then a little confused.

"Quatre wanted to stay with me." Trowa replied slowly. "I suppose it is only fair that you know the truth."

"Believe me, if I plan to make any sort of life with Quatre in the future I do need the truth."

"If your asking if I still care for him, then yes. I always will. But as I told him, I cannot stay with him, nor him with me. Quatre is needed where he is, he cannot abandon what he has fought to accomplish. As for me, I prefer the simple life. The circus is all I need, my sister Catherine is there."

"The simple truth." Dorothy stated. "I know he still loves you and I don't care what he says. He doesn't understand his own emotions, but one thing I do know is that he loves you."

Trowa shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Not anymore. He's moved on Dorothy, he-." Trowa cut himself off. Dorothy had dropped her food to the floor, her eyes vacant.

"Dorothy?"

Trowa felt a cold dread wash over him, a dread he knew wasn't' normal. Trowa's world then went black.

**111break111**

Darkness. Palpable darkness. Blinding in it's intensity and clinging to him like the mist from a dense fog. A fog that left him cold, prickling his senses and sending shivers throughout his body, a cold that bit down into his very soul!

He knew it was there. The surface. An end to the endless darkness that he was forced to endure! His hand reached for it, grasped with what little strength he could muster but….

_Too far!_

It was too far to reach! His body just refused to meet the distance and his consciousness continued to float in the nothingness of his dreamless fog.

It had been this way for a long time now. He no longer dreamt of the past, no longer saw visions of friends and family to bring him comfort and strength. He felt…drained. Exhausted for reasons he couldn't even imagine. And yet...at the same time…he was alert. Aware. Things were happening around him, things he tried not to think about. Things were happening _to_ him, being done to him and it frightened him! He felt hands. Their touch would linger and he would feel even more chilled then before, if at al possible.

The coldness he felt came directly from them.

He felt other minds as well. They were muddled, however, the emotions distanced from him. He knew they were there, though. Four of them. It was _all_ he knew.

_Someone is in pain._ Quatre had observed at one point. It was hard not to catch, it seemed as if it had been directed _to_ him. As if the one in pain felt some sort of…oneness with him. As if they were matched, in some way, yet at the same time this feeling was unknown to the one feeling it. Quatre could sense him; sense his pain and his troubled thoughts, but only for a moment. It seemed to disappear after awhile, almost as soon as it came to him. Vanished like so many other things that he experienced in this world between sleep. It had been the only clear feeling he'd received since he'd come under this final cloud.

He was sure he wouldn't be able to wake from this one but still he had to try!

Quatre relaxed his mind for a moment, his weary thoughts tired from the exertion. It was then that his minds eye latched onto something. A glimpse, however small, at a figure just out of reach. It was gone almost instantly.

Giggling! He heard giggling, but from where? It echoed around his subconscious mind, beckoning.

_Daaaddyyy!_ A small voice called out in an almost haunting note, echoing.

Another memory perhaps?

But no. It sounded to small for it to be him when he was young. Feminine. Then what?

_Wake up daddy! _It continued to echo, though it no longer sounded haunting. _It's time to get up!_

It was hard. Where was the voice coming from?

Quatre began to struggle again against the sleep. He had to keep fighting it. He refused to give in!

He felt something. Pain! It erupted without warning, spasm coursing through his body! Worse then the first one, he felt as if he were to die form it!

The pain eased. Quatre felt stiff. If he could cry right now he would. What they were doing to him was unbearable! He wanted _release_!

And then he saw it. From the corner of his eyes he saw it. A vision. A woman. Her silloughette hung in his minds eye, dark and beautiful. She was there, but she was an illusion. Her long hair almost appeared to be a starless pocket of space, and her eyes were deep pools of the oceans abyss. She appeared wraithlike, sad. She wasn't real and yet she was! At some time she was….

_At some time?_

Quatre didn't understand but he knew. She was a remnant. Part of a past that he was about to repeat. She was a warning. A beacon beckoning him to follow. And so he followed. He reached out to her as if she were the portal to consciousness, his gateway to the waking world!

She shimmered. She vanished. Quatre felt the cold, cold pain of dread, feeling as if he'd never make it out.

_Why did I see her? How long will I be tortured like this?_

Quatre hung, suspended in the endless misery as his mind warred with itself. Despair ebbed at his heart, cynicism at his mind!

_Don't give in!_

Quatre silently screamed as a second wave of pain erupted inside of him.

"Why does he keep convulsing?"

_Voices?_

"The last stage of this phase is extremely tricky Cole."

It was voices!

"The chemical combination I am setting is unstable, it could ultimately kill him if I do not finish soon. I need to commence phase three as soon as possible!"

Quatre wished he couldn't hear the voices.

"Listen carefully Cole, do exactly as I say to."

"Right."

"We need to finish bringing his full conscious mind to the surface.

A sharp sensation, like a pinprick. It pulled from him. Left him numb, yet he was aware….

"I thought he was already 'aware'."

"Not quite Cole, not quite. I need him to be semi conscious now for phase three."

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"Not yet."

The voices were clear now; a sure sign that he'd regained a certain level of consciousness. He tried to open his eyes.

Light flooded in. Overhead light blinding what little of Quatre's eyes he could use. They barley opened as it was and he felt heavier then lead. He couldn't even move his arms and turning his head was a fight against gravity itself.

A fight he regretted almost instantly. A large syringe hovered just in line with his vision before a hand found his head and roughly turned it to the side.

"…no!" Quatre gasped, but the sound was weak even to his ears. The needle punctured his skin, he hissed. He felt as something drained into him.

Why couldn't he sense anything? IT was as if they had no emotions but he knew they did!

"You sure he can't do anything?"

"His mind is heavily sedated Cole he can barley think straight let alone use some psionic attack against us. Get me the air mask!"

The needle slid gently away from his neck and he felt something trickle after it. Something soft touched against his skin and it gently ran down his neck, along the same line as the trickle. His head was lifted then as something, a mask, was slipped over his head, over is mouth.

Air gushed in.

Quatre couldn't understand what was happening. His mind was jumbled, he was confused.

"The gene re-sequencing is nearly finished. The finalization will occur during phase three, as I already mentioned to you. Now help me with him."

Quatre felt himself lifted from whatever he'd been laying on and moved some odd feet until he was set down, feet first, and barley held up by another man. Quatre attempted to look around again but all he saw were blurred shapes as if he suddenly needed the help of extra strong glasses.

_Leave me alone!_ He wanted to shout it out to them, to make them stop it! But all he could get out was a breathless "…no…".

His wrists found themselves in someone's hands and his arms were raised over his head. A pair of shackles greeted him then and he was released, his limp body hanging by his wrists.

"Raise the tube Phil." The command was met by a sound. It lasted barley a minute, Quatre could barley make out some opaque surface rising before his eyes.

And then he discovered _why_. Before he knew what was really happening he felt fluid around his ankles. And then his knees. That was when he realized what they were doing. His breath began to come faster and faster, his heart beat against his chest, threatening to burst out! He tired to move his body but it wouldn't obey him and the fluid was now at his chest!

The shackles released. His hands fell before him, his vision hazed red as the liquid washed over him. Quatre's eyes closed tightly.

_Help me!_

And then he panicked.

_Please!_

The voices, muffled more by the reddish liquid, grew excited as well.

_Trowa!_

Quatre's mind was lost in the chaos of confusion and fear, desperate for some form of escape.

_Dorothy…._

And then the airflow changed in the mask. He began to feel sleepy, his mind calmed and then….

…_please…._

Nothing.

…

**111break111**

It had been nearly an hour since H and Une left together. Professor G, discovering that his locator had a crossed wire, was forced to reconfigure the central processor and thus delaying even more time and causing Duo to get only that much more irritated. Wufei had taken off under the pretense of 'checking on something', though Duo was sure he went to look for Sally, and Trowa, too, had disappeared after awhile, no one asked about it, however, and everyone was left to wait.

Duo had gotten a drink at some point, he was now in the process of tossing the glass up and down in the air from where he stood at the far end of the room

A pitiful excuse for a distraction, but one nonetheless. One that he needed right now, otherwise he'd go out of his mind! Hiiro had already ordered him to leave G alone, of course that was after Duo had started harassing him about his lack of parental support towards Petunia.

Sally had brought food in after awhile. She had recognized that a fact none of them had even thought about. Duo found himself eating greedily at first, but lost his appetite halfway through his meal. He just couldn't' eat, for some reason, and contributed it to the fact that he was worrying himself sick over this whole dilemma. After all, since when does he ever turn food down?

_Man, if something doesn't happen soon I'm gonna go out there on my _own_ and start looking for Quat!_ He thought as he continued to toss the glass in the air again.

As he made another toss, however, a cold chill spiked through his body and he caught a mental echo.

_Help me!_

Duo's glass crashed to the floor. He staggered on his feet; the air rushing out of him as his minds eyes was filled with a terrible darkness followed closely by flashes of barley lit images. Dark images, horrid and painful to see. Fear instilled itself into Duo's heart and he felt an immeasurable amount of panic. Panic that wasn't his.

Duo's vision turned red, air bubbles surrounded him and he couldn't breath! He fell to his knees then, gasping for air. The vision left him cold, numb, more frightened then he could ever remember.

He found hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly.

"Duo!" It was G. "Are you all right?"

Duo continued to gasp for air. He was far from 'alright'.

From the other side of the room Milliard, who looked pale and flushed, knelt next to Hiiro who had keeled over himself, resting against the wall for support. The door swung open then and Wufei, who had disappeared earlier, looked around the room and cursed as if his worst suspicion had been confirmed.

"You al saw it too, didn't' you?" He asked.

Duo's head flew up in alarm. They all exchanged serious expressions and Duo voiced the one word lingering in each of their minds. "Quatre."

**111break111**

"They're killing him!"

"Dorothy, get a hold of yourself!"

"Let me go! They're killing him! Let me go you b$7rd!"

Trowa, pale and nauseous form his own experience, tried desperately to calm the screaming blond down before she hurt herself or someone else. "Dorothy! Calm down!"

Trowa released her waist and spun her around to face him.

"Your doing no one any good by flipping out like this! I can see it too! I can _feel_ it! There is nothing we can do now. So long as he us useful to them they _won't_ kill him!"

Dorothy smacked Trowa in the face. The strength of the slap startled Trowa and he stared at her in surprise. Her face, red from anger, pale from fight, was soaked wet from her tears.

"You're right." Trowa surrendered under her stare, "But so am I."

"Let. Me. Go." Dorothy was rigid with her own anger.

"I can't." Trowa replied.

"Let me go!" Dorothy screamed, struggling against him again, "You have to let me go!"

"Stop it Dorothy!"

Dorothy rose her tiny fists and slammed them against Trowa, knocking him back briefly, and then jumped on him and began slamming a few more of her punches on him. They were a lot less delicate then he had originally believed them to be and he had to throw her off himself, thankful that she wasn't' thinking clearly enough to have attempted a breakaway then and there.

The door opened then and Sally entered with a younger, pale faced, officer. Trowa had a small suspicion he had heard the screaming and grabbed Sally before coming in to check on things, remembering Une's orders about sedatives.

Taking the initiative, Sally quickly took a neutralizer out of her bag. Trowa grabbed Dorothy by the arms and held her against the floor as Sally pressed it against her arm, sending a shot of morphine, or whatever it was Sally had filled it with, into the young woman's system. Dorothy began to settle down almost immediately as the medicine took effect. When Trowa was satisfied she was unconscious he removed himself from her and glanced at Relena who was shaking from her own mixed emotions and inner demons.

Turning back to Sally he stated in an undertone, "Take care of Relena, I'm taking Dorothy to the medical wing."

Sally nodded slowly as Trowa stood up, knelt down to gently grab Dorothy, and then left the room.

**111break111**

"Miss Winner, are you alright? Miss Winner!" Iria slowly opened her eyes to see the young driver looking at her, his face as pale as a ghost. It was only then that she realized she had passed out before making it into her wheelchair again and yet, she didn't know _why_ she had passed out. "What happened? Are you alright? You don't' need a doctor, do you?"

"Ah…no!" Iria replied quickly. "I'm…I'm fine. It's just…I've had too much travel lately, that's all." Iria rubbed her head slightly, confused as to what happened. "Please, ring the bell for me."

"Do you need any help getting up?"

"No." Iria replied slowly, trying to think back to how she felt before she passed out. (_It was fear. Why did I feel an uncontrollable panic all of a sudden?)_ "I may have orders to stay off my feet, but I can still move about rather freely. Thank you though."

The driver, still unsure, nodded and hurried to the door of the estate. Before he could even ring the bell, however, it swung open to reveal a very large, very red-faced man who looked as if he were about to kill someone. The driver backed off quickly, his face paling even more (if it were at all possible), and looked back towards Iria. "M-miss Winner?" He called

Iria looked up to see Rashid, just as he spotted her, and narrowed her eyes in even more confusion.

"Lady Iria!" Rashid cried before hurrying down the steps. "What in heavens name are you doing here? Your supposed to be on L4, recovering!"

"I've been recovering for three months." Iria stated irritably as Rashid gently lifted her to her feet. "And I can get up on my own, thank you."

Rashid shook his head, but did not smile. "Your as stubborn as your brother is, aren't you?"

"A family trait, eh…Rashid, is it?"

"Yes." The big man replied, "We actually only met once, though I had accompanied Master Quatre to your bedside in the past."

"Yes, I remember the meeting." Iria smiled, "It was almost a full day after I came out of the coma. It is good to see you again."

It was then that Iria noted the look of concern on Rashid's face, taking a significant note of the fact that it wasn't directed towards her, and her eyes narrowed again. "Is something the matter?"

"The matter?"

"You looked as if you wanted to hurt someone when you came out of the manor."

"My apologies, but I must go. There is something that I must check on immediately. There are two young women, maids, who can help you with anything you need. If you will excuse me I must be going."

As Iria watched Rashid take off she bit her bottom lip.

_Something is wrong. Is Quatre really in danger after all?_

**111break111**

k2: So?

MK: As she had said, its better.

k2: I've been told a little self praise if helthy. I find myself extreamly proud of this chapter.

MK: For you, any form of sel fpraiseis healthy Ms. I suck at everything.

k2: Shudup.

MK: (grins)

k2: Anhway, I sure hope you guys can really enjoy what this chapter brings out. If you have any questions about the characters and why I wrote them the way I did I will be happy to explain it to you, I understand that my stories can be quite vague at times.

MK: Beware the plot stwists!

k2:ShudUP!

MK: (snickers)

k2: ANnnywayz! Tiem for review replys. First off:

**Unrealistic:** Heh. When I first saw your name I thought you were referring to my story! Thanks for the compliment, I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

**MousyCoon:** Heya MousyCoon! Good to hear from you again and nice to see your still liking the story. I am so happy you like the changes, I always worry I will end up doing something wrong in regards to it. As for it not being as rushy rushy, well as they say. Time means practice and I have had lotsa practice. Thus the reasons for the revisions.

Thanks again

**Darkfairy88:** I must shamefully admit that I am using Duo for a bit of comic relief. This story is very intense, not as intense as some of the future stories involved with G-Wing Gen, but defiantly intense in it's own right. Also, I am flying by the seat of pants on this so bear with me. I have done as much research as I could possibly think to do regarding the entire gundam universe. The only thing I really lack is the techno babble expertise that gives good sci-fi.

Anyway, thanks again for the compliments!

Though I do have one thing to ask.

Quote: But really the spelling isn't all that bothers me...as long as I get the story I'm good. :end Quaote.

Does anything else bother you?

And finally:

**Moonjava:** Once again, Thank you for the best wishes. I really appreciate your kind words. I hope you like what I have written so far, please enjoy.

MK: AND remember folks! R&R!


	10. Ch8: Understanding One’s Self

k2: Sorry this was two days late in uploading, peeps. I finished it on time, but I also got a new job. I had to stop for the night so I could make corrections the next day, a day that never came because my shift is from 2pm to 10pm. When I got home I was too stressed out to do anything but eat food and go to bed. Working at a gas station is a pain (I live in Oregon, mind you, where you can't pump your own gas). I can't believe how frustrating the first day was, especially when you get customers that are rude and you get so many customers at once (at my station I am the only person working out there) that I get confused. It's also hot, it was like over ninety the other day, I think about a hundred. I got dehydrated and then I did a major boo-boo. I did an over twenty dollar over pump on a credit card and Shell doesn't refund money. I felt so horrible and continued to feel so until the next day, my other work day, when the manager actually told me that it was okay and I wasn't

in a lot of trouble (first days your allotted a litte leeway, but not much).

MK: AND it's over with now! Yesterday was a lot better, remember?

k2: Yeah, but I'm still working with Mr. High-And-Mighty-Chad-The-Assistant-Manager-I-Can-Do-No-Wrong-Guy!

MK: And I think you're still stressed out. You need to stop dwelling on things K! Get over it!

k2: But-!

MK: No! Jeeze. It is so a good thing you only work two days a week for now, you'd be stressed out _way_ before the week was over and have nervous breakdown! My goodness! Let's just drop it now, okay?

k2: Fine. But it's doubtful I can, you know me. But…I'll try.

MK: Finally! Sorry for the drama folks, this chapter ain't much better, I'm afraid. Just…read. And review when you're done, kay? Maybe really nice, really long reviews will help take her mind off work…?

k2: Doubtful!

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Gundam Wing Generations:  
The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe  
St.1: Of New Types and Space hearts  
Ch.8: Understanding One's Self.  
Rating: PG-13 (T)  
General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

The hour is half past five, approximately 8 ½ hours since the kidnapping. The roads are jammed to their peak as rush hour goes into it's worst. Normally it wasn't all that bad, the occasional fist fight would break out during the jam through way of releasing tension, but usually motorist stuck with the usual horn blowing competition.

This day, however, was different.

In the thick of the traffic a seven foot giant sat hunkered in his car, the after effects of an empathic message still lingering in his mind. It was a message he couldn't ignore but he had neglected to note the time of day and was now stuck. He knew that if he didn't get out of there soon he was going to explode.

He wasn't going anywhere.

"This can't be happening!" Rashid ground out as he slammed his hand into his horn. "Why didn't I make a call to confirm?"

A flicker of memory assailed him then, a vision of Quatre handing him something. The realization dawned and he ducked into the backseat, pulled the right hand seat down and reached into the trunk. As he emerged from the dark he pulled with him the extra briefcase that he always kept there, just in case, and flipped it open. Amongst the photocopied papers lay the small electronic device that he had found more a nuisance then anything else to carry around, considering they usually gave out in the most unexpected places and became staticy during important conversations. It was better, in his opinion, to use a normal video-phone instead. And, due to that dislike, he had nearly forgotten about the cell phone completely, even though Quatre _had_ given him last week for emergencies.

"And to think, I really hate these things." Rashid murmured at the irony.

Flipping it open Rashid thought back to the instructions Quatre had given him, seeing as how he rarely _ever_ used them, (he was also hardly ever too far from the video-phones.

Pressing the up and down arrow button, however, gave him the results he required and he felt a wash of relief hit him as he saw the number menu for the contacts. Most of them, however, were work related. He saw Relena Dorlian Peacecraft's number, but he felt it was best not to involve her just yet. What he was really searching for was either Barton's number, of Maxwell's, considering they had a tendency to be on work related phones, but to no avail. Just as he was about to curse his darned luck, however, at receiving one of the rare phones that _didn't_ have one of their numbers on it, he fell on a number he knew could still help.

"Why would he have Lt. Noin's number on this thing?" Rashid wondered out loud, but pressed the call button and waited while it rang.

_:Noin speaking.:_ The phone said almost immediately, _:Who am I talking to:_

"Rashid Kurama." Rashid stated evenly.

_:Oh.:_

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

"How much longer until that device of yours is fixed?" Milliard demanded as he rose to his feet.

"It is finished already." G replied tersely. He was a little more then annoyed at being the only individual in the room with no idea of what the heck was going on. And it had unnerved him immensely when Duo nearly collapsed for no apparent reason. "It will reveal the whereabouts of anyone with a bio-chip," G continued, "and, since there are only five individuals (counting Petunia) with such, two we know the location of already, it will be easy to find them."

"Then I suggest you turn it on immediately." Une stated as she entered the room. Behind her a pale-faced Instructor H, looking as if he'd almost had a heart attack, entered the room as well. Wufei stepped aside, still at the entrance, to allow them through.

"H, are you ill?" G asked as he noticed his peers' sickly demeanor.

"You caught the vision too?" Duo asked skeptically, unsure why H would when G hadn't.

H nodded once in confirmation, his voice still unable to make it through his throat without cracking.

"You all had it as well then?" Une asked quickly, "Who all had it? H couldn't speak afterwards except to tell me that the situation has grown most dire and that we ha to act fast."

"I believe everyone except me, in this room that is, had the vision. Or at least…to a certain degree." G added with a slight glance at Milliard who seemed to have the least reaction to it.

"To be completely accurate," H began softly, his voice finally managing not to crack, "anyone who is close to, has a link with, or is someone Quatre trusts with his whole heart felt some measure of his broadcast, even if it was just a feeling regarding the vision. It all depends on how close he is to you and how much he trusts you."

Une, startled, rubbed a few goosebumps off her arm and looked around the room. "Well, I suppose that explains the undeniable fear I felt the moment you had the vision H. It was him, wasn't' it?"

"Yes."

"What was it that had him so terrified?" Une's brow furrowed and her frown deepened, "In all the time I have known Winner since the war he had never once expressed that kind of terror before. None of you have. I have only seen that kind of terror in the only the greenest of recruits, something that none of you have ever been."

H shook his balding head slowly. It was all he cold do to keep himself from loosing control of himself now. "A terror beyond any that you could ever imagine." He stated, "He knows what is happening to him, Quatre fears he will no longer be the person we care about when this is all over with."

"I mostly saw flashes," Milliard murmured. "Things meshed together, a red haze. And that fear."

Une and Milliard all looked at the three pilots, a question in their eyes. The pilots regarded them silently, glanced at each other, and shook their heads. They would not speak of it, it wasn't something they could do. The confusion, the fear. What they saw was horrible to even their understanding, it scared them in a degree they didn't even want to talk about. And even they hadn't really caught anything definite in the vision. However, they did know one thing. They to find Quatre and soon or else what H said Quatre feared would truly come to pass.

"I believe Trowa may know more then us." Hiiro stated then.

"Hey, yeah!" Duo cried, "He's had a link with Quatre for a lot longer then us, his is stronger right?"

"I have them!" G announced to the room at large, breaking off the current topic. "There are three bio-chips located within what I believe to be a fifty foot radius of each other."

"Where is the location?" Une asked sharply, unsure why he wouldn't be exactly sure of the measurements.

"In truth, I do not know," G stated. "I know nothing of this geography and there is no map that I can find, whatsoever, of this entire area."

Milliard took a glance over the old man's shoulder, told G to go back a few miles and then back up again, and let out a deep, slow breath before turning to the map on the wall. He walked forward, took a pen, and drew a circle around Old Sank. "It will take us hours and manpower, but this general location is where they are at."

"Ah $4!t."

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Trowa, with the young officer at his side, entered the infirmary, bypassed the Norton, and set Dorothy on one of the beds. When Norton followed them in, a question on his lips, Trowa turned to him and ordered him to keep her sedated. He then turned to the officer and told him to inform Une about this and that he was staying in the infirmary until he was needed.

"I do hope this means you will be staying here, then, when the time comes?" Dr. Norton's question was less like a question then it sounded. HE was rather unpleased that Trowa had obviously ignored his order to go home and rest, choosing instead to stay and, most likely, assist when the time came. Perhaps he could sedate Barton, too, with out the young man noticing…?

On the other side of the recovery room the guard cast a wary eye in Trowa's direction, remembering that it was Trowa Barton he was to be on guard with and continued his watch over Jasper.

"Why is he still here?" Trowa asked, noticing the abrupt movement.

"The guard?"

"The man!" Trowa stated unaware of the hiss that slid out with his words.

"With everything that has been going on," Norton replied crisply, "Une has not had the time to give any orders regarding him. So long as he is in the hospital by tomorrow he should be just fine."

"I couldn't care less if he was going to be fine." Trowa stated before indicating Dorothy "I know for a fact that neither will she when she wakes up."

"Well then. It is a good thing you told me to keep her sedated then, isn't it?"

Trowa said nothing in reply.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

"Relena?" Sally knelt down in front of Relena, her eyes still distant, vacant. "Relena, it's Sally. Can you hear me?"

Relena closed her eyes and tears spilled from them. Her mind was lost among the remnants of the vision, her heart breaking at the thought of the implications. It hurt her, knowing her friend was in such a desperate situation and all she could do was sit and wait.

Without answering Sally Relena stood tall, her chin held high, and turned towards the door. Sally immediately recognized the posture, something she had seen Relena use when she watched the odd press conference on television, as that of when Relena had just gotten stubborn about an issue.

"Take me to Hiiro."

"Uh, sure." Sally stood and the two of them left the room together. When they reached the briefing room Relena noted that the door was already open, Une standing a few feet in front of it. The room was silent until….

"Ah $4!t!"

Relena and Sally entered behind Une to see everyone looking solemn.

"What is going on?" She asked sharply.

All heads turned to look at her, surprised, and then at each other.

"Where's Dorothy Catalonia?" Wufei asked

"Trowa took her to the infirmary." Sally replied, "She…apparently went ballistic and couldn't be calmed. I sedated her before she could cause any damage and Trowa took her from there.

"Duo, we need Trowa." Hiiro stated

"Right." Duo agreed and hurried past the women.

"What are the current results?" Relena tried again.

"We found him." Hiiro stated, "He's in Old Sank."

Relena's eyes widened a fraction, but that was all the visible emotion she revealed. She did, however, nod her head in understanding and asked, "What is the plan?"

"We will work that out when Barton returns." Milliard replied softly, "We just now discovered where he was."

"Thus the reason for the curse, I am sure." Relena mused. "Does Duo realize just how foul his mouth can be?"

"I don't think he cares." Wufei stated

"Yours is beginning to get just as foul Wufei." Sally stated wryly, "He's been rubbing off on you."

"That _isn't_ a very pleasant picture." Wufei stated with distaste.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Trowa, nauseous and light headed from his scuffle with Dorothy earlier, sat on the edge of the young woman's bed, his hands folded under his chin as he contemplated the days current events. Quatre's abduction, the near fatal accident caused by the kidnappers, revelation after revelation that left the mind boggled….

What he had experienced back in the room and the reason he had experienced it were only another incident to contemplate.

A pit had grown inside Trowa's stomach as the minutes ticked by, adding to his nausea and churning it like a boiling brew, making it felt as if hours had passed instead of those small tedious minutes….

The vision replayed itself in his minds eye. He felt the fear, the anger, the desperation within Quatre's silent please. HE felt the love he held for his friends, the sincere regret at having shamed those he cared about…. Quatre still felt bad about what he'd done to Wufei early that day.

Dorothy moved suddenly. Sharp and jerky. Trowa spared her a glance, only to reassure himself she was still asleep. Only bad dreams, most likely visions similar to those Quatre was facing now.

No matter what Trowa tried to do he couldn't keep his mind from latching onto an image here and an image there. One thing or another, it would pop into his head. Sometimes part of the vision, other times it was his own imagination playing tricks on him.

"Quatre…."

At the weak sound of Dorothy's voice Trowa turned to look at her again. She was still asleep, her face screwed into an expression of fear and pain. Trowa found himself reaching for her hand, clasping it in his own in an attempt to reassure her. Her hand tightened around his and he felt more strange emotions rise within him. Just before another wave of images entered his mind.

_Dmn it!_

Trowa quickly stood. He released Dorothy's hand, pulled from her grip and left the recovery room without a second glance. Dr Norton, carrying two steaming cups of some brew, watched him leave with mild surprise. Trowa didn't even notice him as he entered the restroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

The nausea bubbled more and before Trowa knew it he was bent over the porcelain bowl, loosing the food he'd only barley begun to eat a few minutes earlier. When the was gone he continued for another half minute, stomach acid ejecting itself in painful thrusts.

When he finally managed to stop he leaned against the white porcelain and the whitewashed wall, running a hand over his face. The bitter after taste was barley noticeable as Trowa sat there, thinking.

But then, it was thinking that got him here in the first place, so maybe thinking was a bad idea.

Flushing the bowl Trowa stood again. He turned, awkwardly, to the sink and stumbled over. The lightheaded feeling had returned to him ten fold making the few steps to the sink seem like ten feet instead of five. When he reached it he turned the tap on and thrust his head beneath it, cooling down the flush that had risen during the vomiting and rinsing out his mouth as well.

Trowa flipped his wet hair back when he was done, though his bangs fell thickly to the side of his head, and ran his hand through his hair. Water ran down his back, his front; his shoulders were wet as well. And through this all there was only one thing running through his mind.

_Dmn. Dmn him! Quatre…_

"Dmn it!"

Trowa turned sharply on his heel and slammed his fist into the wall. It was all he could do, his fear, frustration, anger…his pain. It all came out in one single punch, cracking the wall and his knuckles with it. Blood slowly trickled from the fresh wound. The sight of the slow trickle and the pain in his hand calmed him and Trowa leaned into the very wall he'd just assaulted.

_Why did she have to be right?_ Trowa thought softly. He hated having no control of his emotions, he almost wished he could just bury them deep inside again, to not have to worry about them anymore!

_Mdidii…you were always stronger then me…even though you wished you _could_ be me. Who was more right, you wanting to be me…or me…wanting to be you?_

Trowa turned, letting his back hit the wall. _Was I better off never meeting any of them?_

Memories flashed through Trowa's mind. Middii's sad expressing eyes, nearly mixed with the vision of Petunia's bizarre silvery blue mists. Catherine's beautiful smile, always warm and welcoming. Quatre's strong sense of duty, his passion and courage. Quatre was one of the most honorable men Trowa knew. Trowa cared for Quatre like he cared for Catherine, only different. Quatre, in a way, was like Middii. Trowa couldn't shoot Middii. And Trowa just couldn't forget about Quatre. That left only one option. HE had get over it. HE didn't act like this during the war. He didn't act like this the last time Quatre was kidnapped either, though at the time Trowa didn't know what was happening to Quatre.

_It makes all the difference when you are actually aware of what is going on, doesn't it?_ Trowa thought with some minor realization.

A stinging sensation tingled in the back of Trowa's mind; slowly drawing is attention back to his hand. He glanced at it for a moment, watched as blood continued to pump out, more blood then he'd initially expected, and took note that his two middle knuckles were split open, the other two only deeply scratched.

Trowa pushed himself away form the wall, neglecting to note the blood that had run down the wall and to the floor, and ran the tap again. He numbly put his hand under the flowing water and watched as the crimson mingled with the cool liquid.

Trowa knew what to do. There was no question in it. He had to get Quatre back. For Dorothy's sake. For his own peace of mind.

When the blood proved itself discouragable Trowa reached over and grabbed a handful of paper towels, placing them over his wound.

The bathroom door opened.

"The doc said you were in here." Duo's grin was a façade. "We found Quatre." Or was it? "I was told to get you. What did you do to your hand?"

Trowa stared at Duo, shocked. Duo then took in Trowa's full appearance, took a quick survey of the room, and smiled sonically, an expression that never did fit his face.

"Not surprising. I guess I gave you too much time to think."

Trowa said nothing but he continued to stare, unsure what Duo meant.

"I came in after you just as you entered the bathroom. When the doc told me where ya were I decided to let ya take care of yourself first, but since you were taking too long, I had a feeling you were already done doing whatever you came in to do."

"Typical." Trowa stated and continued to wrap his hand.

"Let Morton, or whatever his name is, deal with that. By the amount of blood on the floor I don't think that will take care of it, ya know?"

Trowa said nothing as Duo left the doorframe and called Norton over. There was _too_ say. And nothing to do but let Norton fix his hand up.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

this incident could be interpreted two ways. 1) Dorothy was right about Trowa's feelings towards Quatre. 2) Middii (from his episode zero) was right, as well, about how limiting having a emotions can be (there is a brief incident in Blind Valentine where Trowa flashes back to her words, you can read them there if you want, or go to the site where I mentioned the ep zero's are in the epilogue of this story) and how she wished she could be more like Trowa, vice versa really….

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

k2: Welp! That's it folks! Hope ya like it.

MK: One thing is for sure, this is defiantly better then the first version.

k2: I'M SO HAPPY!

MK: Review replys!

k2: **MousyCoon**: I appreciate your faith in me, Mousy. I have to admit, however, that if I end up slacking off while writing this story, I _know_ will make a mistake. I mean, plot holes will always be a forerunner in these kinda stories, so I have to be extremely tedious as I write. But it won't be plot holes you readers need to wory about. It's gonna be the plot _twists_ that will have you guys trying to kill me. Especially the new twist I decided to throw in last night that will follow up this first story, but may be separated by the recovery story I decided to add in.

MK: This girl is suicidal, just keep that in mind, okay?

**Da-Ku Hisaki**: Boo? As in ghosty boo, or another type of boo? Boo is an extremely complex word when you're looking for opinions.

Anyway, glad you like the chapter! Hope you liked this one too! AND UPDATE YOUR OWN STORY!

**Moonjava**: Thank _you_ so much! I appreciate your reviews and opinions, and am glad you are really enjoying it. I am also glad you think my writing is so good and well written! That was my main purpose for revising, I just wish I had more reviews. Ya know, some people have over a hundred reviews by the time they get to chapter 11. I wish I could get that many, but by the looks at what I have now that's a long time in coming. Oh, well. Reviews aren't everything; I just like to know people are enjoying what I do. And I also appreciate any and all constructive criticism's I receive.

Hope you all liked this chapter! See ya next time!

Ciao!


	11. Ch9: Say What?

k2: Aheh. Well, I had to, erm...repost this. I added to it a bit, hope you don't mind. The chapter is, essentially, exactly the same and all except that I added two sections to it. It didn't really work well with the next chapter so I added it here and reposted. I know, silly really, but oh, well.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Gundam Wing Generations:  
The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe  
St.1: Of New Types and Space hearts  
Ch.9: Say What?.  
Rating: PG-13 (T)  
General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Rashid pulled his car along the curb, parking it. He turned the ignition off and hesitated before pulling the key out choosing instead to let out a calm, steady breath of air. It wouldn't' do to go charging in, demanding answers before knowing exactly what he would be dealing with. AS it was the location itself was a little less then desirable. More like confusing, actually.

He slowly removed his key from the ignition and opened his door; thinking in a rather dismal attitude, _Why did Noin want me to come here?_

He could still remember their brief conversation on the phone. Noin had confirmed to him that there as, indeed, something wrong. She had put him on hold for a few minutes, saying she needed to check with something, and when she came back she told him to kindly meet her at 225 Merlin Ave. and to please look inconspicuous when he arrived, seeing as how Merlin Ave. was in the residential part of old Sank.

And now he was here.

What stood before Rashid now was what almost appeared to be a deserted and ancient looking, though no where near dilapidated, house. It wasn't _quite_ deserted looking due to the light he saw inside, a sure sign that _someone_ was in there.

The house itself was around six stories, the sixth floor he assumed to be the attic judging by the fact that it was essentially, almost anyway, a series of roof peaks (each one with a window, two of which were false balconies) connected together by a brown shingled 'wall'. Rashid guessed that the 'wall', as a roof, flattened out into some sort of upper deck because there seemed to be a fancy pike fencing, possible wrought iron, surrounding the top between each of the roof peaks.

The actual size of the house was anyones guess, it had a pair of wings taking off to either side of the 'main' structure, taking up nearly the whole of the large block (from what he could see) with enough room left over for a decent sized yard and each wing was about one story shorter, with the same type of roofing arrangement, as the 'main' body. Rashid gave them very little regard els while seeing as how he didn't' have proper enough time to examine details. The house itself, as he mentioned before, was old. Near ancient, really, he wouldn't' be surprised if it dated back to well before the UC era, a long time on it's own. IT seemed as if it had been fairly maintained for a number of years, at least until a little less then recently anyway. The paint, a deep teal that Rashid supposed was due more in part to dirt then the actual color, was peeling and chipping away. A few windows were boarded up, bu that was mostly due to a few random broken widows, the house looked like it was almost in the middle of a renovation as well. It had vines of all sorts, ivy and brambles and the such, that were climbing the walls, rails, and stairs, climbing in through holes and cracks, trying to tear at the fixtures. That was were the renovations were coming in, someone had been clearing them out here and there. If it hadn't been for those minor elements he would have assumed that the house _had_ been totally abandoned, possibly even haunted, if you believed in that kind of thing anyway. Shaking his head with a heavy sigh Rashid stepped up to the sidewalk, grimaced at the possible reasons she would want to meet here, and made his way to the walkway leading to the porch. His spine chilling as he did so.

It still looked like a creepy house. The typical feel of 'the old cat lady's house' with a mixture of 'the old Witch across the street'.

When he reached the steps leading up he found himself testing their strength before climbing as a profound sense mistrust wedged its way into his mind. There a total of eight steps, each one a little more rickety looking then the next. The porch had to be at least 5 ½ ft. from the ground, he wondered slightly how large the basement must've been and, when he finally made it to the porch itself he began to look around. It was larger then he'd first suspected, enveloping nearly the entire width of the main body of the house. He gave a rough estimate of the porch being around 25 to 30 feet long, possibly leaving an eight foot respite on either side. An old fashioned porch swing creaked at the right end of the porch, adding to the spooky feel and there were a few potted plants, some hanging from the roof of the porch others scattered along the banister of the porch while others still settled on the floor boards, that looked healthy enough. The porch seemed to be decorated pretty nicely for the time of year, someone was definitely going out of their way to fix things up a little until actual repairs were finished. In fact, the lawn in itself was proof of that as he glanced back over his shoulder. IT was much greener then most of the other lawns he seen on his way over, and well manicured as well with a few trees and bushes scattered around nicely, most of which were coniferous. Those that weren't, however, were either blooming flowers or fresh leaves. Some of them even had plots of dirt dug around them while others still had fresh spring flowers growing around them.

_IS this Ms. Noin's house or something?_ Rashid thought to himself briefly before glancing back to for front.

The door before him was solid looking and a small window, 1 ft. by 2, was covered by a soft white curtain.

Clearing his throat Rashid squared his shoulders and stepped up the screen less door (the screen, of which, appeared to be taken down for some reason or another) and rapped upon the hard surface only to note after wards that a small doorbell button lay to the side.  
The door opened sooner then he'd expected and he saw Noin smiling grimly at him. "I do have a door bell you know."

Rashid replied with a silent stony expression, waiting expectantly.

Noin shrugged, her grim smile turning into a grim grin, and motioned him inside. As he entered he couldn't help but give the inside equal scrutiny as the out and he noted how elaborate the fixtures were, the furnishings and general design were something out of the late UC era, nearly two hundred years ago when one Lex Peacecraft held office. A period of time reminiscent of, and compared to, the Victorian age from the early 19th century United States. The walls, painted not wallpapered, had no pictures on them, though they did appear to have had some at one point, recently removed, and barley any other decorations. There were a few wall lamps, but those were also antiques, what looked to be an ancient, and well maintained, grandfather clock sat against a far wall. A fire place, with a small fire, sat against a wall that separated a set of stairs winding up to a second floor banister.

"Have seat." Noin stated, breaking him out of his bemused trance as she offered him a rather comfortable antique royal blue arm chair with matching footstool. "Want a drink?"

Rashid cleared his throat, nodding at Noin. "Thank you and, no, nothing to drink. Thank you anyway, Miss Noin."

"Just Noin is fine." The woman stated with a smile, "Unless it's my rank, and then only by my subordinates. You sure about the drink? You may be here for awhile."  
"I am sure." Rashid stated flatly, "And I really don't' think I will be staying that long.

Noin heaved a sigh, as if those were the words she had hoped he _wouldn't_ say, and looked past him for a moment. Rashid glanced over his own shoulder, seeing nothing, and when he looked back Noin was looking at him again, a sort of soft sadness in her eyes, yet a determination as well.

"That is going to make things difficult."

"Are you telling me you can't tell me what's going?"

"It's not my call." Noin replied

"What do you mean it's not your call?" Rashid nearly shouted, but he managed to keep his voice level, though he was sure Noin caught the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kurama," She began again, running a hand through her hair. "I cannot let you leave the premises, I have orders to keep you here until word comes otherwise."

Rashid balked for a moment, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. The first words that flew out of his mouth, however, were, "I will not stand idly by while that boy is going through untold amounts of torture!", and with that fresh images began to flash through his mind, stronger then before.

"Your not going anywhere." Noin repeated, more firmly. "However, you have the clearance to remain at this safe house and use as many facilities as you desire, including access to information your security pass will allow you."

"What?" He was obviously confused now.

"You are, are you not, Mr. Winners personal valet by choice, head foreman of resource satellite...sorry, I forget the number...426 something, as well as the head of his security detail and highest ranking officer in his personal military detail known as the maganac corp.?" She hesitated for barley a second, then said, "Did I leave anything out?"

Rashid stared at her in total shock for a full ten seconds before saying,"Yes. I mean no. I mean..."

"I'll take that as a confirmation of my first question. That means you should have a security pass given to you by Mr. Winner himself. By Quatre."

Rashid, hearing her speak his first name softly, recovered completely and gave Noin a scrutinizing stare. He barley caught the affectionate glaze in her eyes before it disappeared completely, the eyes of a soldier replacing them firmly.

"You should be aware, Mr. Kurama, that Quatre was in the process of getting your clearance level to allow you access to this building. With the current situation Lady Une has allowed you emergency clearance as of now. Welcome, Mr. Kurama, to Delanay Manor, Safe house, guardhouse, and underground bunker/hanger combo with the added bonus of a manufacturing station and, well...recently a secret laboratory. Should be a fun place to raise kids."

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

"I don't understand." G stated simply as he stood in the middle of the street, his eyes scanning the area while looking at his device. "There must be some strange form of interference in this area."

Une frowned, not quite happy with what she was hearing. The area of which G was referring was about a square mile, nothing but abandoned buildings that where either falling apart or nearly there. Nothing was safe to use as a hide out, the moment you stepped into a building it would began to crumble beneath you.

They only managed to bring in a small handful of personnel. The locals refused to allow more then two dozen officers within the confines of _their_ city, especially since Une's people refused to disclose what it was they were searching for. No one seemed to be able to trust anyone around here.

Une regretfully agreed to the terms, however, and made sure that the pilots were not numbered amongst those that were to be a part of the over all search. That gave her twenty-nine people n all, plus both G and H, who had insisted on coming, (and Dr. Sally Po, just in case) to aid in the search.

"Can you at least pinpoint a general locale for this vicinity?" Une asked as she brushed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes." G murmured softly, nearly to himself, "Yes, I believe I can, actually. Let me see…." G trailed off as he began to fiddle with his device and Une surveyed the area again. "Ah! Yes, here we go. Come here Une."

Une wandered over to the old man and looked closely at his locater (or whatever it was called, she couldn't' quite remember). However, what she saw, a big black surface with a few blinking dots, didn't' make much sense to her. "And what am I looking at?'

"As you can see,": G began patiently, "there are three points blinking on the screen. That is them. I just can't seem to place exactly where this blank area is. But they are here, by all means they are here. That is a certainty."

"Very well. IF that is all we have to go on…are you sure the is no other way for you to find the location? You can't link to the satellites or anything?"

"Well, since you asked." G smiled at Une grimly, "I have been using the satellites all along, I simply did not wish to reveal that information."

"So you played dumb. Of course."

"Of course. The older of the two Peacecraft children would not have been happy with the knowledge that me and my four fellows are prone to that sort of hacking."

"Does Noin at lest know of this?"

"Oh, yes, my dear Une. There is not a single aspect of what we do that can seem to pass her by, she has grown increasingly sharp witted. IT has also become rather tiresome, and annoying."

"Good, that's why I gave her the position." Une turned on her heel and began to walk back towards the outer walls of the 'location' where the rest of the group awaited her orders.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

"You guys can't possibly be serious about this!" Duo threw his hands up in aggravated irritation. "It's bad enough Sally's coming along on this operation, but _them_? You've got to be $4!tting me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sally asked quickly, "I'm a qualified field doctor, and have proven my worth more often then you would like to admit! I've got experience in the field and I can take care of myself."

Wufei, keeping his eyes on Duo, put a hand on Sally's shoulder and pushed her back a little. "You know we need her Maxwell."

"Yeah, yeah." Duo stated, "But if Quatre is found in one area, and she's way on the other side?"

"That, Duo, is why G and I are coming along." H replied skillfully, "Just in case."

Duo wheeled on Instructor H, his eyes narrowed and his jaw tight. "Neither of you two have any business here! You don't' even have a medical licence! You're both _scientists_!"

Instructor H eyed Duo levelly for a moment, the first words he spoken still ringing in his ears. When he spoke, however, he spoke in a low voice, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whatever grievances you have with Professor G, Duo Maxwell, please leave me out of them. Quatre and I have a special understanding with each other. I need to be there for him, and besides. As medically appropriate as Dr. Po is, she is still far from scientifically adept enough to help Quatre if his case is as bad as I fear it is. G and I will have to research Fue's data, that is something she cannot do properly."

"Say what?"

"Fue is a specialist in genetics and, while neither of us are, we do know our equations. And, knowing Fue, or at least what G has told me about Fue's idiosyncrasies, it is safe to say that Dr. Po will be far out of her league on this one."

"Face it Duo." Trowa stated calmly, "There is no way you're going to talk us out of the decisions."

"Great, just _great_!"

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

"Lady Relena?"

Relena, reading a file on Old Sank while waiting patiently at Dorothy's side for her to awaken, looked up at the doctor as he entered the room. "Yes?"

"There are some men here to move the guarded patient to the hospital now. Would you like to wait in the other room?"

"No, it's fine. How much longer will the sedatives be working on Dorothy?"

"In truth, they should have fully left her system a half hour ago. I believe her own inner exhaustion is what keeps her asleep now."

Relena frowned. Dorothy was taking this a lot harder then she had previously thought, and that's saying something considering the she'd been acting earlier. "I can't leave Dorothy all alone," She mused after a moment's hesitation. She spoke more to herself, though, then the doctor. "She is going to need someone to keep her out trouble when she finally does wake up. If I leave her alone she'll just run off to old Sank and get into trouble. But I do have to get back to my own work, I had planned on taking Dorothy home with me so Mother could watch her."

Getting the idea that Relena was now thinking aloud Norton patted the young womans shoulder, smiled reassuringly, and said, "Everything is going to be fine. She will wake up in her own time, within the next half hour I am sure. Until then. Why don't come with me for a cup of hot java?"

Relena thought about this for a moment, giving it enough thought to suggest she was humoring Norton, then shook her head firmly.

"I shall stay with Dorothy. Go ahead, however, and continue to remove that man."

Norton nodded in understanding and left again, presumably to attract the attention of the 'removal' crew. Relena, however, focused her attention back onto Dorothy whose face seemed calm enough on the surface, but in the end Relena wondered if the older woman was feeling more of what Quatre felt then Relena could even imagine. And if so, exactly how in tune to him was Dorothy?

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

"The subjects adrenal levels are exceptional!" The demented little man in the white lab coat announced in awe as he examined his charts, the excitement of his research welling within his shriveled little heart. "It's almost as if the is a never ending supply of energy within him, waiting to be exploited!"

Cole watched grimly as Fue set the chart down and began typing something into his computer, a computer that was hooked to many monitors that were in turn hooked to the large cylindrical glass bio tank filled with crimson fluid that contained said subject, the young, illustrious Winner heir that was sure to cause a universal uproar once the news of his disappearance became fully recognized. And, as Cole watched the bio tank, as he watched the young man within it, he saw as the body began to react violently again as Fue introduced more nerve sequences into the electrodes connected to the youth.

"If he is not fully unconscious where does that leave him in regards to his psionic abilities?" Cole asked suddenly.

Fue cocked his head and glanced at his youngest 'son', almost contemplating the query. "At most, if he even has that ability and I am sure he does, he may be subconsciously emitting a telepathic plea for help from his closest of kin. However, at the same time is in only in the long range and once they get within close proximity any real contact with whoever he has managed to find is, well...too vague to be of any use to anyone. A steady thrum of emotions stemming from the boy, depending only on how close a person is to him, will be felt but there will be no 'getting closer' feeling whatsoever. In the end, anything that could be useful to him is essentially purely on the conscious level and while he is rather unconscious, though concious, he will only have subconscious abilities to work with."

"In other words it just doesn't matter." Cole responded shortly. "A short answer to a simple question."

"Concise and to the point." Fue agreed, "Try not over step your boundaries, dear Cole, I may just have to punish you."

Cole fell silent and continued to watch.

"however..." Fue began after a moment, "I must add that the emotion of 'love', a combination of hormones and other varied chemicals within the brain, appears to have a profound influence on the psychological nature of a persons abilities. A psychological bond may be formed from one of these so called influences of nature and therefore strengthen a psionic pathway. In short, as you so wantonly insisted upon, if he has a deep connection with someone they could very well find him..." Fue rubbed his chin for a moment. "Bah! Such cases are rare. And the influx of adrenal levels that I am introducing is most likely hampering any such connection accurately enough. We should be fine."

Cole said nothing though he made a mental note to throughly check through all of Fue's files and access all information to psionic research he could get his hands onto. It was high time he learned a little something new, and evolve his knowledge past his dear old daddy's.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

k2: Better? Hope so.

MK: Told you not to trust her, the next chapter is still being worked out thanks to this move.

k2: (shoves Kit's head into a wall)


	12. ch10: Hearts Ache, they Search Begins

k2: Something a little different folks. This time I focused mostly on our favorite blind Bishounen and his inner turmoil, with a dash of Dorothy torture and a brief, but too brief, encounter with the search party. Things are about to head underway and the action is _finally_ about to hit the fan!

Mk: Do enjoy.

k2: Yes. Please do. AND, when you do, or _if_ you do, please let us now.

Mk: Also, let us know even if you don't and let us know what it is you didn't like.

**1 **

**111break111**

**1 **

Gundam Wing Generations:

The continued Epic of the Gundam Universe

St.1: New Types and Space hearts

Ch.: 10-Hearts Ache, the Search begins.

Rating: PG-13 (T)

General genre; Drama, Mystery, Action as sub genre.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

Quatre was confused as to how it had happened, but he no longer floated in the nothingness he had become familiar with. Instead he now stood in a long hallway that reminded him far too much of his estate on the L-4 cluster. It was nearly endlessly long for, or at least seemed that way, with many doors to either side of him. There were no windows, though there were paintings. But the paintings weren't the pictures of his family that he knew usually would hang in a hall, they were instead of everyone he knew. Everyone that he he knew on both personal and impersonal levels. The less he knew them the vaguer their pictures were, some of them were even so vague he could barley make them out. Some of them were nameless pictures whose names he couldn't even recall and there were even some that had names but no pictures. Those ones he he stared at, trying hard to remember where he'd heard the names from before...

As he walked down the hall he contemplated opening a door, but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to. He had the distinct impression that this new environment was caused by the drugs still pumping into his body. He wondered if there would be permanent damage to his neural processors because of it. At the same time he also noted that he hadn't been having flashes of reality for quite some time. Had they finally fully knocked him out?

The hall grew hazy red and dulled out, shifting and wavering until he felt himself floating again. He felt the air mask over his face, saw the blurred images of his captors, and felt a sharp stinging pain in his temple.

"I told you to watch the monitors!" A shrill voice echoed inside his head. "DO have any idea how much time I have to backtrack now because your incompetence allowed him to loose full consciousness?"

Quatre couldn't hear the reply, the voice wa stoo low to hear through the liquid and the glass. The first voice, he was sure it was the old scientist, spoke again but calmer this time and harder to hear. He could only catch bits and pieces of words now, snippets here and there. Something about backtracking. Unconsciousness and final stages.

Quatre tired to lift his head to see better but he still couldn't move his body very well.

_The drugs..._

The white blurry figure moved closer to the tube, the one Quatre knew to be the scientist. He placed his hand on the glass near Quatre's face, though he couldn't make out any facial features.

"Soon, my boy. Very soon."

_Soon?_ Quatre wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. He wasn't sure he liked the idea at all he cried out in his mind. _What are doing to me?_

Quatre's mind slipped again. In and out, in and out. His vision went from hazy red to black, then hazy red again.

"Stabilize him Cole! Stabilize him!"

_Dorothy..._

**111break111**

Pain, fear, uncertainty... the world swimming around as she floats. It hurts. It hurts more to think about those left to worry.

_I feel it! I feel it all!_

The darkness itself is painful in a self suffocating way.

_When will they stop? When can we find release?_

The knowledge of ones own heart cannot hide the reality of the mind. Life suffers in a way that only God can give a meaning to.

_Why is this even happening?_

Confusion enters, a choice must be made.

(Darkness gives way to the endless hall. The hall dissolves into a red haze.)

_HE hurts. They don't even care!_

Decisions must be made, sacrifices must be decided.

_I am being weak. I am being foolishly weak._

Only the strength within can prevail when all seems lost. Only the judgement of the heart can determine the correctness of philosophical differences.

_I am above this, I cannot dwell on my own pain, nor can I let his weaken me. He needs me...I need him...I must escape..._

**111break111**

"Relena."

The vice foreign minister opened her eyes a crack as the distant voice reached her ears. Confusion lingered inside her mind for a moment before her memories came flooding in and her head shot up in alarm. A sharp chuckle from the bed she'd been resting her head on brought her mind into focus and she blinked a few times in order to gain more focus.

"You must have dozed off Relena." Dorothy stated calmly.

Relena stared at the blond, her eyes narrowed in confusion. On the surface she looked okay. Dorothy was sitting up, the thin white blanket covering her lap, and wore a calm, relaxed expression that almost seemed normal. However, Relena knew differently. She knew Dorothy well enough to know that the woman _shouldn't_ be this calm, this rationale. IT was almost as if Dorothy didn't remember what was going on...

"How are you feeling?" Relena asked then, still wary.

"I feel...fine." Dorothy replied, almost as if she wasn't sure about the answer. "It's strange." Dorothy went on, her eyes sparking at the look in Relena's own eyes, "It's almost as if...oh, I'm not sure. Almost as if something calming just washed over me."

This only confused Relena even more.

"Can you take me home?"

The question was so unexpected Relena stood there for a moment uncomprehending. "What?"

"Please." Dorothy said, "Can you take me home?"

"Of course." Relean smiled, "I was planning on that from the start. I was going to ask mother to keep on eye on you for me-."

"TO my apartment, if you please." Dorothy interrupted. "I have some things I must finish taking care of. I was planning a party for Quatre, you see, and I insist on finishing it. For when he gets back."

Relena puzzled this through her head for a moment. Had Dorothy really sunk into acceptance and now relied solely on hope?

_That is far too unlikely_ Relena decided then _Dorothy would never settle for that._ "Of course." Relena said aloud, not even hinting what her mind suggested.

"Thank you Relena. I greatly appreciate this."

"Of course Dorothy, what are friends for?"

The two of them smiled.

**111break111**

Milliard stared out at the open night from his vantage point on the empty rooftop of an abandoned building, scanning the valley of decrepit warehouses below them. Only a certain number of the buildings were safe to enter and of those buildings only hardly more then a handful more where capable of housing the operation they were searchings for.

Behind him voices were murmuring, the dozen or so agents sent on the operation talking amongst themselves, Yui and the others discussing off handed remarks with Instructor H, he almost thought he'd heard Duo Maxwell arguing a point out. Milliard was deaf to it all, however. His focus was solely on the myriad buildings below him, almost as if searching with just his eyes would recover the missing dignitary.

He had no idea how long it had been since Quatre Winner had been taken. He, personally, wasn't sure what _time_ it had been when the youth had vanished, he wasn't even sure what time it was now...

It had taken Une nearly four hours of convincing to get the people of Old Sanq to agree to allow them to search for the 'criminals'. "Escaped convicts" Une said she was going to tell them. Or at least something similar anyway. Milliard knew, as well as she did, that telling them the truth could probably lead to problems. The people of Old Sanq had yet to prove themselves trust worthy about such situations and may be more inclined to hindering their search then anything else, most likely to hide their own criminal actions (though Relena was on the firm belief that not all the people of Old Sanq were corrupt). As it was, they already had a proffered time limit towards their search and were not allowed to deviate from it in the slightest.

A hand placed itself gently on his shoulder, a firm and friendly grasp, and he turned to see one of the agents, dressed in the usual Preventer's uniform, grinning at him.

"This may work better for you , Sir, if you had x-ray vision." Milliard supposed he was referring to his silent vigil and continued to stare silently at the agent. It did not deter him, however, as he continued,. "And, since you don't, Mr. Yui wants to add your opinions to the group. If you don't mind, of course?"

For a reply Milliard nodded one, glanced back at the picture below him, then followed the officer back towards the others.

"You've been awfully silent Zechs." Duo stated when he approached them, something on your mind?"

Milliard stared at Duo for a moment, wondering if he continued to use that name just to get to him, then decided that the youth probably didn't even realize he'd said it. Either way the result would be the same. Milliard ignored Duo and turned, instead, to Hiiro.

"You wanted my opinion on something?"

"In a way." Hiiro replied evenly. "I am dividing the groups up now, Une has just informed us of the situation."

"She's back?" Milliard asked quickly, looking around.

"No. She contacted us via H. He and G have several low level communication devices that are only tuned in towards each other, prototypes if you will. There are only a few of them though and each of us will receive one. They have a limited range, however, because they don't link to any sort of transmitter when you use them."

"There is a general communications problem in this area." Duo stated, "Anything that is even remotely based outside of this city is blocked. You can't even hook up through satellite systems, outside communications is virtually out of the question." As if in after thought he added, "We are thinking that all communication lines within the city are monitored too, thus the use of these prototypes."

"I see." Milliard replied vaguely. "A little paranoid, aren't hey?"

"Maybe just a little."

"So then. How do you wish to proceed with this?"

"The five of us," And Hiiro indicated each of the pilots, "will go with each one of the groups. We have two dozen men and a mile in either direction to search. Each of the groups will have five men, we will have six groups in all."

"So we're gonna have five five man groups and one four man group?" Duo asked

"No." Hiiro replied, cutting Sally off mid protest, "I'm not finished yet. Sally Po will be Wufei's fifth man-"

"Why mine?"

"Because she's your partner, that's why." Hiiro replied, his even tone a little less even, "You two area good team. Plus Duo will have Professor G. Instructor H will be going with you Zechs. That leaves the sixth group with seven men instead of five and they are gong to need them."

"Why is that?" Trowa asked

"Because they are going to tackle an isolated sector that is closed off from the rest. It's a man made island housing around fifteen buildings, I am under the belief that it was used to store missiles and other ammunition, may even contain more then a few underground bunkers. The only way to get in and out is a single road bridge. I will be heading that operation personally."

"There any reason why you assigned _yourself_ that particular job?" Duo asked skeptically.

"Yes, there is." Hiiro replied shortly, "Any other questions?"

Duo crossed his arms, frowning. "You think they have plans for it?"

"No, not necessarily, but this is the best opportunity we've had to look at it. They can't give us a reason not to look, however, so if there is anything in there i will see it."

"And if there is?" Wufei asked

"I remove it." Hiiro replied.

"Best to remove it anyway." Milliard stated, "Best to take the temptation away rather then to let it settle. They may use it in the future, this way they would have to work form scratch, therefore giving us a tip off of any rebellious plans they have."

"For them it wouldn't be rebellion." Trowa stated suddenly, "It would be independence. That is what they want, correct?"

"Not in so many words." Milliard growled, "Considering they already view themselves as a separate state."

"With no clear indication of government?" Duo asked

"We've deviated from the subject at hand." Trowa reminded them thinly. The group stared at him for less then a minute before silently agreeing and continuing where they left off.

"Any other questions in relevance to our current case?" Hiiro asked again

They all shook their heads.

"Good." Hiiro nodded. "As Une was only allowed a dozen men we are officially not here, neither is Sally, G, or H. That means when the time runs out we are on our own. They leave with Une and our search teams are cut down to less then half. We cover our tracks, use code names, if we're caught, we don't exist."

"Sounds like the war all over again." Duo noted grimly, "Isn't that a little unnecessary?"

"Think of it as a government sanctioned covert operation into another country, because this is exactly what the scenario appears to be." Hiiro replied, "These types of things actually happen more often then you think."

"So in other words," Wufei continued grimly, "we need to cover as much ground as possible within the time limit. That's a lot of ground. How much time did they leave us?"

"Six hours."

"_Six hours!_" Duo cried. Trowa said nothing. "How are we supposed to search that entire area in just six hours?"

"We'll manage" Hiiro replied, "In the meantime let's head out. The sooner we start, the longer we have."

**111break111**

_I above self pity. I cannot waver if I am to live and I cannot live without Quatre. AS such, I must resolve myself._

Dorthy stared out the window of the car as Pagen drove, Relena working on some document as they went. Even now she could feel him. His pain, his fear. She feel, or at least she was sure she could feel, nearly everything he was currently feeling. She knew how worried he was, how confused he was. She knew how helpless he and how helpless he _felt_. IT was all she could to in order to continue her facade, yet she knew if Relena caught wind of what she was planning she would go right back into that room again.

But she also knew that if she didn't do something she would continue to feel as Quatre did and, when she closed her eyes and when her mind began to wonder, she heard and saw as he did too.

_I will strengthen my resolve._ Dorothy chanted silently to banish the images and silence the voices, _I will pave my way through. I will not waver in my decisions nor will I deter myself from the path._

Dorothy glanced at Relena but continued to stare out the window. She only had one chance and it required the right amount of timing.

_I'm coming Quatre, just hold on._

_Hold on._

**111break111**

_Hold on._

_Hold on._

The words echoed in his head and seemed to fill him with a slight warmth. A warmth that was threatened by the cold liquid in which he floated. And yet he would not allow that warmth to be taken form him, he knew to whom it belonged. He felt her reaching out to him, her resolve hardening. He wasn't sure how he could feel her, he wasn't sure about anything, really, but he was glad he could. It allowed him something to distract himself. And, most importantly, he didn't feel alone anymore.

_Dorothy._

_I love you._

**111break111**

A sharp pain entered Dorothy's chest and she shuddered. Catching this Relena looked over to see Dorothy wrapping her arms around herself and her brow furrowed.

"Are you all right Dorothy?"

"Fine." Dorothy lied. "Just cold." _So very cold. Why do I feel this way? My heart hurts. AS if it's aching..._

The blond woman fought back a bout of tears and began to glare. No weakness, she reminded herself. It was all she could do just to steel herself on the outside, but this pain in her heart...

_Quatre..._ and then name echoed in her head.

**1**

**111break111**

**1**

k2; I know, I know. 4 chapters solid. Kinda, sorta, short. Sorry. But this was best. I sure hope this chapter was better then the last chapter, which is actually the result of having writers block. You see, already have this entire story typed out, like I have mentioned before, however, I have finally reached the areas in this story where they had yet to be revamped, which I coulda sworn I had already done. SO, while I am revamping these chapters, I am essentially rewriting then from the ground up at the same time. The old story is being used as a guideline.

MK: Writers block sucks. But you guys can help!

k2: Yeah! I started a forum for my story and I encourage you guys to enter and talk to me about the story, and whatever else gundam related you want. Also, I can answer reviews and such there also. Please check it out, I really need your guys' feed back ion tis. Thanks.


End file.
